Blurring the Lines
by youdressedsofine
Summary: The one in which the past is a different prologue. Pre-series au.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was intended to be a one shot, but it became apparent that it was much too long for a one shot. I've got most of it written and I think it's going to be broken up into three parts. This is totally au, pre-series. It starts the spring before the series started. Here's what you need to know: Dan is hot and cool. He's still Dan in that he's from Brooklyn and he's basically the same character, but I've always felt that he wasn't appreciated enough by the Constance ladies. He's from Brooklyn, ok? Inherently cool. Blair is pretty much the same, only more open I suppose. The title comes from Lana Del Rey's "National Anthem" which brings me to my next points. This is inspired by that song and a few of her other ones. It's more of a tone thing than an actual characterization, story line thing, though some characterization stuff is similar. It's also weirdly inspired by Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall. Dan and Blair will eventually be that kind of cool. Enough out of me. I hope you guys enjoy this! Any feedback is appreciated if you are so inclined! **

The second time she sees him he takes her breath away. The second time she remembers anyway.

Marian Wesley's parents are out of town; an occasion which demands a party from any self-respecting high school class. She had heard about the scholarship student from Brooklyn that was taking the Upper East Side princesses by storm. She balked at her minions as they whispered salaciously about him and his….ways. She hears them say he's like that '60s movie star, the rebellious one. While that's relevant to her interests, she thinks it's wise to not trust the opinions of people who don't know James Dean's name and can't even place him in the correct decade. Besides, scholarship and Brooklyn are two words that guarantee Blair Waldorf will never give him the time of day, never mind her panties. No matter how famous his tongue is.

That was what she thought.

Then she sees him. Again. She recognizes his face from that hazy Thanksgiving she spent saving Serena….from him.

Hearing about him and seeing him, again, elicit different thoughts.

When she sees him her breath hitches. She had been crossing the living room. Musing about the possibilities of reincarnation for she is certain that the Wesleys' interior designer is Marie Antoinette. Then she sees him. She manages to keep moving, even when he breaks eye contact with Tiffany Stein to lock eyes with her. She considers it a triumph. If eyeing someone were an Olympic sport, she'd get gold for this particular event. She doesn't know where it's coming from either. She's never looked at anyone this way. Not even Nate. It's all instinct. When her eyes land on his lips she revels in the upturn of the corner of his mouth. She doesn't know why. She slowly moves her eyes back to his. He holds her gaze while continuing to engage Tiffany in conversation. Miraculously, she successfully crosses the living room. She's unsettled by the current of electricity that is still pulsing through her body.

Yes.

Seeing him elicits entirely different _thoughts_.

As she keeps a watchful eye over her queendom in the Wesleys' drawing room, she can't stop her mind from wandering to the planes and angles of his face and how she'd like to trace her fingers over those planes and angles. His cheekbones. His jawline. She remembers other things too. His intense eyes. His full lips. His short, '50s style hair. Despite her lack of sexual experience, she somehow knows what all the fuss is about. Dan Humphrey is a man among boys. While he's not actually from the '50s, he's certainly different from all of the other boys at St. Jude's. A hum escapes from her curious mind….her curious mouth. Her hand involuntarily rises to the column of her neck.

She takes a long sip of water from her glass. To be truly rebellious at these functions, one must abstain. Blair Waldorf is nothing if not rebellious. At least that's what she tells herself. She feels a magnet drawing her eyes away from the activities of a particularly annoying group of hormonal classmates. Her mental notes on the offending parties are abandoned when her eyes lock with his. She didn't even know he had moved into this room. He smiles almost imperceptibly and strides across the room.

It's amazing to watch him move through the crowd. He dodges people naturally. He just seems to know where he's going and how to get there with the least amount of resistance.

He smiles lazily and tilts his head congenially at the girls who call out to him as he passes by them. She's fascinated. It's like he knows what he wants and everything that tries to get in the way is of little consequence. Determination and confidence are new concepts to her. Nate gets distracted by every sliver of light that flashes before his eyes. Nate falls carelessly from her mind when Dan Humphrey gives her what she thinks is his first genuine smile of the night.

She's surprised that she's not surprised when he stops in front of her. "I'm saying this because you are dripping with potential."

She furrows her brow. "Saying what?"

He gestures toward her head with the hand that's holding his beer. "The headband. You have to lose it."

"Excuse me?" Her hands fly to her bright red headband. He doesn't get it. This is more than a fashion statement. This is her symbol of sovereignty over this generation of the Upper East Side. She needs it. He shouldn't be talking to her like this anyway. "I think you've confused me with some other silly girl at this party who follows the advice of a man, correction, _boy_ because she's so insecure that she'll do anything for love. I hate to burst your horny little bubble but my daddy loves me." Even though he abandoned me for his male lover, she thinks but doesn't say. Instead, she smirks and takes a sip of her water.

His eyes light up. He takes a step closer when he should be walking away. She gave him the ice queen but all she feels is heat. "Oh, this is better than I thought."

Her eyes widen at his nerve. "Do you know who I am?" She doesn't care how good looking he is. She's not falling prey to the scholarship kid from Brooklyn. She's just not. Certainly not when he's being so disrespectful.

"I—I think I do." He takes her breath away again when he moves even closer and his eyes dance over her face. She opens her mouth, retort ready, but something snaps it shut. For once, she's interested in someone else's retort. He shakes his head. "I mean, yes, socially I know of you. I've seen you at school and I think we had a run in last year with your friend, whose daddy, based off of that show, does not love her." He intakes a sharp breath and shakes his head slightly. "Anyway, to answer your question the way in which you want it answered, I know that you are the ruler over these sad plebeians. They may be wealthy, but, trust me, they're plebeians. I don't know your name, but I too know enough about human behavior to know that you are their queen and that for some reason you think that means that I should bow at your feet as well."

She cuts her eyes away before looking at him again. "Hmmm, you seem intelligent, yet here you are, still talking." She steps away from the wall and closer to him. She registers that there's not much distance between them any longer but she doesn't care. His eyes travel to her lips for a moment before he gives her a small smile and bites his lip. He's actually eager; waiting, hoping for more. This is a game for him. She smiles in spite of herself. She's never had a worthy opponent before. No one else has ever been able to keep up with her or was too scared to try. "Let me save you some time: I am the wrong tree." She offers him a fork in the road.

He plants his feet, preparing to take the road less traveled. She feels giddy and heady. "I have good news and I have bad—" She cuts him off before he can finish his preface.

"If you're planning to share any of this news with me, then it is all bad news as far as I'm concerned." She smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

His laughter thrills her for some terrifying reason. "Oh my God. You are _stealing_ my heart right now. It's honestly criminal." He smiles genuinely again and she can't help but match it as their eyes lock again. "The good news is that we agree on something: I do think I should bow at your feet." He pauses and lets the words settle in her. Her eyes dance with confusion. His eyes drift to her lips before rising back to hers. "The only thing is that I want to worship you in an entirely different way than they do, a better way. And for entirely different reasons, better reasons. Some might even say the right reasons." She makes a critical error and swallows hard. He sees it and smiles smugly before continuing. "Speaking of things that are right, the bad news is that we have a fundamental disagreement: I have a strong suspicion that you are, in fact, the right tree."

She rolls her eyes while her heart is slamming against her chest. "Did you reach these conclusions before or after you came over here to insult me?" She crosses her arms and takes a step back.

"Insult you?" He reels back in mock offense. "No, no, no. I wasn't insulting you with the headband suggestion. I was trying to help you start to reach your full potential. The reason I'm interested in helping you reach your full potential is because I decided when I saw you walking across that room that you're ready."

She laughs at his boldness. "Ready for what exactly?"

"Me." He says like it's obvious. "The right tree."

"You got all of that from a walk across the room? Why would I ever be interested in anyone who is so easily wooed? And why would you ever be interested in anyone who is interested in anyone who is so easily wooed?" She eyes him suspiciously.

He licks his lips and his eyes darken slightly. He leans in to whisper in her ear. His proximity and breath against her skin cause her breathing to become shallow. "I should warn you that critical thinking skills turn me on." His eyes are serious when he pulls back to a more socially appropriate distance. She has to catch herself before her body leans back into him. "That was not just a walk across the room. _That_—that was a moment. In the interest of full disclosure, I have… experience. I've been with—a few—girls. Some from Constance, some not. In all of my experiences, I've never had a moment like that." He looks around cautiously. Everyone around them is sloppy and unaware so he continues. "I've seen you at these things before. I've watched you. I'm a writer; I observe. Not only are you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you're also the sexiest. You have the potential to be anyway. I think you realized that tonight. In that moment you did. My God. I'll be thinking about that for the rest of my life." He trails off quietly, but doesn't break eye contact. She does though. It's overwhelming. He's overwhelming. He moves so that he's able to meet her eyes again. The action shocks her a little. He's just so….sure. "Then I came over here to talk to you and you're a spitfire. You're smart. You're funny. I—I have to know you now." He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

"I—You're inappropriate." She barely squeaks out.

He pulls his head back in wonder. "Oh….You're shy." He says it so softly that she almost didn't hear it. Her eyes fly to his and he must be able to see that she's about to rip his head off because he qualifies it. "Sometimes." He takes a step back and holds his hand out between them.

"Are you resting your case? I'd like to leave." She sets her glass down on a high top table and looks back at him with raised eyebrows.

"No. No way. That was only my opening statement. I've got evidence to gather as well as present. We can take a recess though. Never let me or anyone else stop you from doing what you want to do." She doesn't know why but her heart warms at the words. He starts to walk away when he turns and comes back to her. He reaches out and takes her headband off.

"Hey!" She tries to snatch her headband back from him but he keeps a firm grip on it. "You just said not to let anyone stop me from doing what I want to do! I want to wear that headband!" She pouts her lips.

He inhales sharply. "Oh, that pout is going to be a problem for me. I can tell." He says, mostly to himself and it makes her shift uncomfortably. A mischievous smile flashes across his face. "You're right. I did say that. I'm sorry. I do mean it, but I have to put my foot down here. This headband is not a crown, baby, it's a tether." Her eyes widen and dart away from his. He does get it. "The sooner you realize that, the better." He smiles apologetically and walks away for good this time. This guy has just insulted her, flirted with her, practically seduced her, stolen her headband and yet all she can focus on is that he called her baby. Baby? It was so natural and sexy. She should be offended, but he didn't say it like it was derogatory. No, it was more like a compliment. How did he manage that? It just rolled off of his lips. His lips…. She looks around the room anxiously. Where's Nate? She needs to go home.

* * *

It's nearly a week before he speaks to her again.

She's sitting on her throne, watching people as they pass by, imagining what they're thinking, trying to figure out pieces of their stories. The afternoons she spends on the Met steps have become her favorite part of the day. Her mornings on the Met steps are riddled with silly, giggling girls and power plays. No one knows she comes back after school and reclaims her throne. Whether it's because no one cares or she's good at hiding it, she can't figure out. She sees shoes stop beside her out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turns her head and lowers her sunglasses to glare at the intruder. It's him. She tries to stop the smile from reaching her lips but the curl of his lips lets her know she's too late.

He lowers his own sunglasses as he looks down at her. "This is cinematic, baby." He takes his messenger bag off and sits down beside her.

She looks over at him. "This is no movie I'm interested in seeing."

He smirks at her and leans back against the steps. "And here I thought you might play nice today."

She smiles at him before turning back to the people passing in front of them on the street. "I can't imagine where you got such an idea. I'm genuinely offended." He laughs and she turns her head briefly to watch. He's so free and happy. It makes her smile.

His laugh fades to a warm smile. "You know if you keep smiling at me like that I'm going to continue getting the wrong idea." This time she laughs.

"I've already told you quite explicitly that I'm not interested in being another member of your fan club yet here you are. I don't see how it matters what I do or say." She shrugs and focuses on a young family that sits down a few steps below them.

"I don't have a fan club but if I did, I wouldn't want you to be a member." He tells her casually.

"Gee, thanks." She looks at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the family. "You really know the way to a girl's heart."

He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees so he's closer to her. "I do, actually. Yours anyway. And that's the only heart I'm concerned about at the moment; which is why I wouldn't want you to be a member of my fan club. I could never date my groupie. It'd be weird. They'd be too agreeable and sweet for the sake of being sweet. I don't like that. I need someone like you."

Her heart flutters. She doesn't know why but she believes him. He's been with—a few—girls but he doesn't have a bad reputation. Quite the opposite. She's feeling playful though. "Do you honestly think this is the way to my heart?" She watches as the husband and wife laugh with each other. Their little girl is busy bounding up and down the stairs. Blair's heart aches with envy. She's not sure if it's because of the happy couple or the lucky little girl.

"This is what I mean. I like this. You're a firecracker, but I also think you have a lot of heart. Whether you show it or not." She hears his words and feels him slide closer to her, but she doesn't respond to either. She's entranced with the scene before her. She doesn't know how long it's been when she feels his hand lightly brush against hers. Electric warmth courses through her. "It's your turn." He reminds her quietly.

"You're a writer." She turns toward him and removes her sunglasses. He does the same and she can see his eyes are soft and curious. "What do you think their story is?" She tilts her head toward the family.

"Uh, well…." He's eyeing her like he has a million questions based off of that one, simple question. He slowly moves his eyes away from her to the family and she does the same. "Let's see. They're from here. You can tell by how comfortable they are. I think she's from Brooklyn though. She looks like it. They've been together a long time. You can tell that by how comfortable they are together. Look how easily they interact. They're 27, their daughter is 5. She was a surprise. They were going to wait to have kids until they were 30, but life happens. They love her though. They don't regret having her at all. They struggled with it at the time. She had a lot she wanted to do before she had a baby. Look at their daughter though. She's so happy and playful. They love her. They're happy. All of them. She, her name is Rebecca, by the way, is an artist. They have a studio in their brownstone. Delilah, their daughter, she paints with her when Luke isn't there. Luke works as a music supervisor for a small production company. He's home a lot and he helps take care of her so Rebecca has lots of time to paint. He's more practical than Rebecca. That's why they work." She can feel his eyes move to her. She doesn't look at him. "He pursued her relentlessly when they were in high school. She was skeptical, but he just knew. He didn't mind working for her though. Sometimes when you want it, you've got to work for it." He lets his words hang in the air for a few moments. "What's this about?"

She reluctantly turns to look at him. "I don't know." She drops her eyes and turns back to see the family leave. "They look so happy. I want to know why….I want to know how." She finishes quietly. It dawns on her that she just shared her insecurity with a stranger. What is she doing? She flushes and stands up quickly. "I need to go. I can't spend my afternoon chatting with charity cases." She moves down the steps as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" She can hear him following after her. "Wait. Where are you going?" He catches up with her and grabs her arm loosely. He smiles at her. "Why are you running?"

She puts her sunglasses back on. "I told you—"

"Yeah, I know. Charity cases and all that." He laughs lightly and looks to the side briefly. "I'm not a charity case. My family does pretty well but they can't afford the tuition at St. Jude's so I have a scholarship." He shrugs. "That means that I earned it though. _I _worked hard to be there. I'm not ever going to be ashamed of that." He takes a step closer to her. "Besides, something tells me that you admire hard work." She sighs dramatically and folds her arms. The truth is she does. She may have been handed every material or monetary thing she ever needed, but other things have never come easy to her. "Do you want to talk about why you threw a wall up?" She can feel tears stinging her eyes. She shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Ok. I'm not going to push. Not if you don't really want me to." He runs a hand up and down the back of his head. "I've—uh—I've got to go. I have plans tonight and I need to do some school work. I'll see you around…" He's suddenly amused by something. "We haven't been formally introduced." He extends his hand.

It's a choice.

It wouldn't be entirely out of her character to just turn around and walk away. That would be easy though. And where would it get her? Serena's gone. Her dad's gone. Her mom might as well be gone too. Nate is ignoring her. Chuck is….Chuck.

So she makes a choice.

She puts her hand in his and smiles shyly. "Waldorf. Blair Waldorf."

He laughs. "Humphrey. Dan Humphrey." He grips her hand and shakes it gently. "It's very nice to meet you, Waldorf." He smiles warmly and rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. Her breath catches. He moves closer to her and whispers in her ear. Her hand instinctively moves to his shoulder; to keep him close. "I hope you know this means I'm going to push." He kisses her cheek and steps away from her.

She purses her lips in a failed attempt to hide her amusement. "As you wish, Humphrey." She shrugs nonchalantly.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks at her as he starts to back away. "What's your favorite movie, baby?"

"That's another thing; you really need to stop calling me that." She ignores his question. Secretly, it gives her a tiny thrill when he calls her that. He says it like it's her name or something. It's interesting instead of offensive.

"No way." He shakes his head playfully. "There's a reason and when I tell you it, you're going to love it. I can tell." He puts his sunglasses back on and starts to talk louder as he gets further away. "Now, what's your favorite movie, baby?"

She smiles confidently. "Today? 'It Happened One Night' Always? 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'."

His smile widens and his hand flies to his heart. She crosses her arms and the corner of her mouth quirks up. "I knew it. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully minus that headband." She rolls her eyes even though he probably can't see it. He turns around and continues walking away from her. It scares her to realize that she doesn't like that.

* * *

It turns out tomorrow is less than a day away. She sees Dan that night.

"Nate, don't—" She sighs dejectedly as he tosses the program into the garbage can. "Throw that away." She's been going to a lot of these exhibits this year and she's been collecting the programs. She likes to keep records. It's proof that she's living and doing things whether anyone else notices or not. Plus she really likes this artist.

"What?" He looks at her like he's just noticed her presence. "Did you say something?"

She smiles and shakes her head. It's not worth it. She can just grab another one on the way out. "Let's start in the back room. The colors are so vibrant and beautiful in that series." She grabs his hand and starts to move toward the room.

"I'll meet you back there. I saw some food by the exit." He releases her hand and starts walking toward the refreshment table. She jerks her head to the side at the slight. She doesn't know what she's done to him to make him act like this lately, but she's almost reached her limit. She turns on her heel and goes to the back room alone.

She's lost in the artist's signature piece. She closes her eyes and imagines she's in the painting.

"You're such a girl." His whisper against her neck causes her skin to shiver. It's Dan. She turns around to confirm it's him and her heart warms when she sees his shining eyes and bright smile. Someone in the world does want to talk to her.

"That is a rather astute observation, Humphrey. What an impressive brain you have." She smirks and widens her eyes before turning back to the painting.

"Oh, believe me, I'm well aware that you are all woman." He moves to stand beside her and cuts his eyes toward her. Her skin burns and tingles. "I just didn't take you for such a….girl." He lets out a long breath. "The colors and the imagery…It appeals to feminine sensibilities. I guess your never ending supply of headbands should have been a sign though." He eyes her latest headband like it's the crucifix to his vampire. She smirks at him, he doesn't need to know that he's starting to wear her down on the headband issue. He shrugs and takes a drink from his glass casually. "And, while I do agree that my brain is impressive, I assure you it's not the most impressive part of my anatomy." She laughs out loud at his cheesiness. He turns his head to look at her this time. She blushes when she meets his gaze. She looks away and moves to the next painting.

Her heart skips a beat when she realizes that he's following her. "I see subtlety continues to be elusive for you." She stops at a clean, precise painting. It's done in grays and whites. It could almost pass for a photograph it's so perfect. She turns to watch him as he takes it in. "I bet this is your favorite." She bites her lip and studies him.

He lets out a light laugh and looks down before looking at her. "Have I already become so predictable?" He asks forlornly.

She smiles sweetly. "No, you're just such a boy." He tilts his head in agreement and takes another drink from his glass. She notices that it's staining his lips. "Is that wine?" He nods and holds it out in front of her, offering her some. She takes it from him hesitantly. "Normally I wouldn't do this without a tetanus shot, but I'm desperate." She cuts her eyes to him playfully over the glass before taking a sip. "How'd you get your hands on this anyway?"

"Oh, I know the guy that manages the gallery." He gestures behind him toward the crowd. "My dad hooked him up with a front desk position at his gallery right out of high school and we've been good friends ever since." She nods and takes another sip, longer this time. Too long, apparently, because his eyes get wide and he laughs. "Easy, tiger." He takes the wine from her and takes a sip. He extends it out to her again. She shakes her head. "It's ok. I was just messing with you before."

"No, I don't like to drink much." She doesn't like the loss of control that accompanies the feeling of freedom. She can feel him studying her. She smiles politely. "It goes straight to my head. Nobody likes a sloppy young lady." She clears her throat nervously.

"Right." He turns back to the painting. "So, uh, if I show you my real favorite piece, will you show me yours? I know it wasn't the one I found you daydreaming in front of."

She's taken aback for a moment. She smiles at the floor before looking back at him. "Yes." He gives her a small smile before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

Showing each other their favorite pieces turned into walking through the whole exhibit together. She gets caught up in how knowledgeable and interested he is. None of her friends have ever appreciated culture the way she does. It's nice to finally have someone to debate the pieces with….even if it's only for a night.

They're outside discussing the exhibit with Dan's friend, Derek.

"What did you guys think of 'Ode to Keats'?" Derek scrunches up his face as he poses the question.

Blair almost snorts. "Is that actually the name of one of the pieces?"

Dan laughs and takes a sip of wine. "Yeah, you don't remember that one, Waldorf?" He looks at her and smiles. "It was…" He laughs again before he can even finish talking.

She laughs too and shakes her head. "Oh, no. No. Was it the urn?" Derek joins in the laughter and nods sadly.

"I mean it's still beautiful. Even if it is embarrassingly obvious." He tilts his head and widens his eyes.

"You're too generous, Humphrey." She smiles at him. She lifts her leg and kicks his lightly with hers. He mirrors the action.

"Only about certain things." He returns her smile. He shrugs and drinks some more. "I think that as talented as Gemma is, she's allowed to have one piece that's, I don't know, a love letter of sorts."

"Yeah, man, I agree with Waldorf over here. You're a total softie." They're laughing when she sees Nate come wandering out of the gallery.

"Uh oh." She mutters and Dan follows her line of vision. He cuts his eyes between the two of them.

"Blair, what the hell?" Nate approaches her, arms spread out in question. Dan moves away from the wall and finishes off his wine before tossing the cup in the trash.

"I'm going back inside." Derek excuses himself. "Come find me before you leave, man. Mallory's having a party this weekend." He claps Dan on the back on his way back in.

"Right on." Dan says absently, focused more on Blair and the scene unfolding before him.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I ran into Dan and I just lost track of time. Did you see everything you wanted to see?" She asks sweetly, hoping to redirect his anger.

"I didn't want to see any of it! I was only here because you guilted me into it." He runs a hand through his carefully styled hair. "Can we just go now? And who the hell is Dan?"

She's about to introduce Dan when he steps forward and extends his hand. "That would be me. Dan Humphrey."

Nate shakes his hand and smiles. "Oh, hey. Sorry. Nate Archibald." He's always so clueless. "Blair's boyfriend." Or not so clueless. Dan smirks and nods.

"Ok, well, I guess we should be going." She crosses over to Nate and takes his hand. She doesn't miss Dan staring at their interlaced hands. It makes her uneasy.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Nate is looking at Dan in confusion. "You look so familiar and I know I've heard your name before."

Dan laughs. "Yeah, I, uh, I go to school with you." His amused eyes flicker to Blair's momentarily. She bites her lip to keep from laughing. "It's cool though. I tend to hang out more with the girls."

"Oh. Ok. Sorry…again, dude. It's been a rough night. Art." Nate shakes his head in exasperation. "Did your girlfriend drag you here too?"

"No, no. I don't have a girlfriend. I came of my own volition." Dan smiles genially.

She looks at Nate sweetly when his eyes nearly bug out of his head. He's really so adorable. "Oh. Wow. Maybe next time you could save me a trip." He laughs and wraps his arm around Blair. She flushes with embarrassment at her boyfriend's willingness to pass her off on a handsome stranger rather than look at art. She can see Dan is sizing him up. She is in trouble with this one.

"Gladly." He cuts his eyes to Blair and smiles. "I'm going to head back inside. I think the artist is about to speak. I'll see you around." He keeps his eyes on Blair as he passes by them.

"Nice to meet you, man." Nate calls after him. Dan waves his hand in acknowledgement. "He's a cool guy. I'll have to hang out with him at school." Blair looks behind her sadly as Nate leads her away from Dan and all of the art. She'd give almost anything to be living that life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! I appreciate it! :) So, I lied. This will be more than three chapters. I don't think it will be that many more, but as I flesh things out, new things happen so I'm just going with it. I have a definite end point, or scene, really, in mind though. It's basically a matter of getting there haha I also should have noted in the first chapter that Dan is not Gossip Girl in this fic. He's above all that mess in this life. Confident Dan just doesn't have the time. I hope you all like it! **

Libraries are for reading.

Other times libraries are for careful stares.

Libraries are for studying.

Other times libraries are for calculated games of cat and mouse, hide and seek.

She wonders when it became more appealing to hide less and seek more.

* * *

It's Monday after lunch. Blair's in her school's impressive library. It's one of the things she loves most about this place. They have a library that could stand strong against many in the city. What are wealth and power without a formidable library? The fact that it's mostly for show only makes it more important for the benefactors and parents of this school to donate considerable money and resources to it.

"You know what amazes me?" She feels him approaching her from behind, walking down the long row of romances and wars and deaths and everything else contained in these shelves, before she hears his low, soft library voice. She was ready for it, she had a feeling it was him approaching, but it still makes her shiver.

She snaps her book shut and turns to face him. She has her reply in mind but seeing his eyes and lips and his smile….that smile that she gets the feeling is only for her….it all makes her pause. She senses a similar reaction from him. She swallows to regain her composure as she places the book back on the shelf. "Oh, one can only imagine." She smirks before she continues. "Personally, I'm amazed by your inability to greet people properly. I suppose it's a hazard of being raised in Brooklyn."

He laughs and moves even closer to her. "I missed you already, Waldorf." He looks at her with wonder in his eyes.

She flushes and casts her eyes downward for a moment, before she smiles back at him with confidence. "Well, that's not so amazing. I am quite endearing." She says it with an edge in her voice that she worries might betray the lack of sincerity in her words.

He's analyzing her. "It's a shame only one of us believes that." He holds her gaze, as if he can will her to believe it too. She swallows hard and looks away. She focuses on the spine of the Ken Follett book that she had been skimming through earlier, faux confidence restored. He smiles briefly before continuing. "Anyway, you're right. I'm not amazed that I missed you. It was bound to happen, much like us." He winks at her. She rolls her eyes playfully. "What amazes me is that this is our first scandalous library rendezvous. I'm willing to bet we both spend a lot of time in here."

"It seems my luck has run out then." She shrugs and walks around him. She turns back to see he's looking back at her too; eyes intent, bottom lip between his teeth. "Don't bother following me out of here, Humphrey." She tells him as her eyes glide down his body and back up. "I'm going to class."

"Yes ma'am." The side of his mouth lifts in an appreciative grin. She returns it before turning around to continue walking away from him.

She walks out into the courtyard and she just knows he's not finished for today. She smiles to herself as she heads to her last class of the day.

* * *

She's right. He's waiting for her on the Met steps. She slowly makes her way to him. He's reclined against the steps as if he owns them. He's half way through whatever book he's holding in his hand. As she gets closer she can see his lips tense and then move, silently repeating some of the words he reads. He's so focused on the words that he doesn't get distracted by the life of the city around him. She likes that about him. Her eyes move curiously to the title of the book. She laughs to herself. Of course.

"I wonder at what point I should file a restraining order." She sits beside him carefully, smoothing her skirt over her tight covered thighs.

"Hi, Waldorf." He smiles but doesn't look at her until he finishes his page. He closes the book and places it in his bag. "A restraining order is a waste of the fine people of New York's taxes. Say the word and I'm gone, baby."

She half smiles. "Hmmm." She looks away from him for a moment. She knows that's true. As usual, his eyes stay focused on her behind his sunglasses. She can feel them on her. "I am curious about something." She straightens her posture and turns her head toward him primly.

"I think you're curious about a lot of things." He smiles up at her suggestively. Her heart skips a beat. "Don't worry; I'm curious about a lot of things too." How does he do that?

She smiles indulgently, not wanting to appear as rattled as she is. "As I was saying, I'm curious as to how a teenage boy can pay such attention to detail. You're reading the Follett book I was looking at in the library." She gestures toward his bag.

He chuckles. "Blair, I saw you put it back and then I saw you staring at it. Exactly how clueless is your boyfriend?" He takes his sunglasses off and narrows his eyes at her.

"Nate has nothing to do with this." She says haughtily.

A tight smile forms on his lips and he darts his eyes away for a moment. "I'm glad we agree." Darn. She practically handed him that one. He sits up and leans close to her. "Why are you with him?"

He is so bold. It drives her crazy. Mostly it excites her. "Excuse me?" She takes her sunglasses off and eyes him. That was a bad idea. She can't think when he's looking at her so intensely, but she can't put them back on now.

He leans closer still. "You don't seem to have any similar interests. I mean he practically set you up on a date with me the other night." He looks at her with wide eyes and makes a face like he couldn't believe it. "He's either a philistine or an idiot. I'm guessing it's both."

She purses her lips and glares at him. "Just because Nate doesn't like art or books or movies that have actual plots—"

Dan laughs loudly and throws his head back. "I must really be throwing you off. You're playing for my team right now."

She huffs. Darn it. She _is_ off of her game. "That does not mean he's an idiot."

"No, that means he's a philistine. I never suggested he was an idiot because he's culturally illiterate and, apparently, just plain illiterate." She's fuming. She's about to rip into him, but he continues. Infuriatingly. Enticingly. "He's an idiot for not recognizing that he has a beautiful and smart and hilarious girlfriend that he should be spending time with regardless of what she's doing. He's an idiot for not recognizing everything that you have to offer." She's speechless. His eyes trail her body. She's breathless. "And I do mean _everything_, Blair." Her lips part as she tries to catch her breath. His eyes are making it impossible though.

"I—I." She leans away from him. She looks around in confusion. No one's ever argued so vigorously for her. He's good. If she says anything to the contrary she's literally arguing against herself. Hmph. "He's not a philistine and he's not an idiot. We just have different interests." She says quietly. She notes his widening eyes and her eyes shut. She knows what that sounded like too. She honestly wonders sometimes if Nate is actually interested in her at all.

He reaches a hand out to hold one of hers in her lap. She snatches it away before he gets the chance to. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She slides her eyes over to him. He does seem sorry. He shakes his head. "I just—I don't know. I guess I don't take kindly to beautiful girls being unappreciated. Especially when I want to appreciate them." He shrugs and offers her a small smile. "I'm going to call this round." He stands up and grabs his bag. "Until next time, Waldorf." He seems to be lost in thought as he watches her. He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head, next to her headband. Her eyes fly up to his. "I like that one because you like it. I think it's the only one you've worn more than once." He puts his sunglasses on and walks away from her, down the steps. This is the only headband that she actually likes. Her dad sent it to her from Paris.

* * *

It's Tuesday. Same library, same time.

He sits across from her at her table. "Tell me, baby, at what point does luck get replaced by choice?"

She sighs dramatically and closes her book. "It's nearly impossible to converse with you when you start mid-stream, Humphrey." She folds her hands neatly over her book. "And stop referring to me as 'baby.' I am not your baby. I am not anyone's baby."

He tilts his head to the side and eyes her like he doesn't believe her for some reason. "Not even Nate's?"

She scoffs. She tried to call him last night. She wanted him to prove Dan wrong, to prove her wrong. He never answered or called back. "Especially not Nate's." She says the words before she can think them through. She blushes as his eyes study her.

"Huh. That's a change in thinking." He scoots his chair closer to the table and rests his arms on it. He waves the subject away, like he doesn't want to talk about Nate anymore. "Look, I put up with the headbands, you can put up with a term of endearment." He smirks at her. Her hand slowly moves to her headband self-consciously as she frowns at him. "Now answer my question, please."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She shrugs one of her shoulders innocently. "I can't answer a question like that without context." It seems they're playing the same game.

He smiles and leans closer. "Yesterday you said your luck had run out and that's why I happened to find you here. I, however, might call our meeting determinism or, if I was feeling particularly bold, I might call it subconsciously chosen free will on our parts, if it's possible for such a thing to occur, I'd imagine that'd take a highly evolved state. We are pretty intelligent though and I get the sense that you're intuitive…." Her confusion must be evident on her face because he shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I ramble. It's one of the things you'll come to love about me." He smirks and she can't help the surprised laugh that comes out of her. It's loud and happy and she doesn't know who it surprises more: her, Dan, or the librarian who gives them the eye before turning back around to his computer screen.

Dan's eyes grow wide with amusement and he presses a finger to her lips. Her breath hitches instantly at the contact. "Shhh, we'll get kicked out." He smiles and slowly moves his finger down her lips. Her eyes flit anxiously over his face as her lips part. She tries to catch her breath to no avail. His finger drags her bottom lip down slightly before he moves his finger away in a daze. He clears his throat even as his eyes linger on her mouth. It makes her heart skip beats and her skin grow warm. "Uh, what was I saying?" He mumbles as he slowly raises his eyes from her lips to her eyes.

"You can't honestly expect me to be able to decipher where you were going with that diatribe." She says breathlessly. This can't be happening. One finger to her lips and she's nearly panting. Trouble. She's in trouble. Her attitude just got buried under an avalanche of….desire. Yes, somebody fire the flare. She is decidedly in trouble.

She grabs her bag and nearly trips over herself as she flees the scene. She's not even surprised that he's not chasing after her this time. She's also not surprised when he doesn't come to the Met steps in the afternoon. For once, they're both rendered speechless.

* * *

It's Wednesday. Same library, same time.

"This is what I'm talking about!" He says animatedly as he tosses his bag on the table and sits in the chair closest to her. It apparently isn't close enough because he's moving it. He doesn't stop until the arm of his chair is touching hers.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Humphrey." She turns to him with true exasperation. "Transitions are an important tool for writers." She _may_ hope for these visits, she only said one quick prayer on her way inside today, but she really does wish he'd learn how to communicate.

"Sorry. Sorry." He smiles and shakes his head. "I didn't get to finish my thought process yesterday because….well. _Well_." His eyes dart between her lips and her eyes. Oh no. Not again. She swallows hard, trying to hold on to her composure. "That level of intensity can surprise even true believers." He gives her a small smile. "Please note that I said 'surprise,' not 'scare.' I don't want you using me as an excuse someday."

Her mouth falls open slightly. She had wondered if he'd show today. Hence her last minute foray into spirituality. She snaps it shut. "At this rate, you are never going to make your point. Or get the girl." She smiles, trying to reclaim the upper hand.

He smiles devilishly. "I know what you're doing." He eyes her appreciatively. "My point is, or was, that even if it was luck, very bad luck, the worst kind of bad luck, that kept us from running into each other here for the past two years then why did you come back at the same time yesterday? And today? Thank you for strengthening my case, by the way." He leans in close to her, his hands resting on the arm of her chair.

She rolls her eyes. "Not only are you a stalker, you're a bad one to boot." She smiles sweetly. "I've come here at this time all semester. This is my free period."

He rolls his eyes this time and shrugs. "Fine. I'm betting that you were at least hoping you'd see me again. Maybe that's why you came back to this table again today." Her eyes flash wide momentarily as she remembers the senior nerd she chased away from this table. He smiles smugly. "I knew it." His eyes dance over her face. "You're making choices. I like that." He leans away from her and pulls the Follett book from his bag.

She sighs as she watches him. "Does this mean we're going to have quiet time finally?" She tilts her head toward the book.

"Oh, no. Well, I mean I need to grab another book, but I finished re-reading this one last night. I'm going to return it." He sets it on the table and leans back in his chair, eyes scanning the library.

"You _re-read_ it?" She asks somewhat surprised.

He answers her distractedly. "Yeah." He looks at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the rows of books before them. "I read it a couple of years ago. I've got an impressive brain, remember?" He makes a noise like he's conflicted and taps his fingers against his lips.

The action distracts her for a moment. She shakes her head to re-focus. "So you re-read it because I was looking at it?" Her voice gets a little higher on the end of the question, betraying her interest.

He stops his mental perusal and smiles before turning to look at her. "I suppose so, to a degree. I saw you looking at it and I remembered how much I liked it. Follett's a late 20th century classic so don't take it as too serious a sign of my devotion." He turns back to the books. "I've got other ways to prove that." He smirks and gets up to check-in his book. He's gone for a few minutes so she's surprised when he comes back empty handed.

"Aw, you can't select a book without my input now?" She smiles with faux sweetness. "How very Brooklyn of you." She returns her attention to her textbook.

He scoffs. "Please. Brooklyn is way more cutting edge than the Upper East Side could ever hope to be." He looks at her bag and then back to her. "That being said, you're not _entirely_ like the rest of these stiffs. Have you got any books in there?" He tilts his head toward her bag.

"We're in a library, Humphrey. Surely there's one book in here that captures your attention." She moves her bag away from him and frowns at him.

"That's very true." He sits down next to her again. "I'm just more interested in what's capturing your attention." He smiles. "Come on, I don't have all day." Her eyes dart to him. She wonders what he has going on. She knows the girls here, probably everywhere, love him. She doesn't like that. She also doesn't like the feeling of jealousy that's creeping through her veins. His voice interrupts her train of thought. "Show me the goods." His interest in her is disarmingly charming and so she relents. She smiles reluctantly and takes her books out. She always has two with her so she has options.

He picks them up carefully. "Ok, so. We've got _The Poisonwood Bible _or _The Woman in White_." He considers them carefully. "Have you read them both already? First times are important." He looks at her and she narrows her eyes at him and his innuendos. "I'll take that as a yes then. Hmmm, well I have Collins' on my bookshelf, though I don't have this version. This looks like an antique." He eyes the book reverently before looking at her with the same reverence. She smiles shyly. She loves collecting books. "I'll go with _The Poisonwood Bible_." He hands her back her other book. "Please tell me you're an engaged reader and you make notes and mark stuff?" He asks distractedly as he reads over the back cover.

She laughs lightly. "I am. Would this have all been over if I wasn't?" She teases.

His eyes flash to hers warmly and he shakes his head as he continues looking over her book. "It's too late for that." Her smile falters and she casts her eyes downward.

She thinks it's time for a subject change. "So, you said you had other things you had to do. Do you have a date or something?" She tries to ask nonchalantly, but fails. Miserably.

He slowly lowers her book and meets her eyes. He leans back as the side of his mouth curls up in a knowing smirk. "Is that jealousy I detect, Waldorf?"

She huffs and stands up quickly, avoiding his gaze. She starts shoving her notebooks and books back into her bag. "No. That was me trying to be friendly about inquiring whether or not you'd be leaving me alone anytime soon." She glares at him as she throws a pencil into her bag hastily. "_Humphrey_."

"Oh, of course." He laughs wryly as he stands and puts the strap of his bag over his chest. "That's why I'm witnessing this _lovely_ display right now."

She screeches and snatches her bag off of the table. She starts to stalk off. She stops when she hears him laughing behind her. She turns to glare at him.

"I'm sorry." He brings his hands to his mouth and looks at her with wide, amused eyes. He lowers his hands and steps towards her. "I don't know if that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen or the scariest. Either way, I'm hooked."

She points her finger at him. "If you know me half as well as you seem to think you do, you know not to try to find me at the Met steps today." By the time she finishes her warning, her finger is poking his chest. He smiles wickedly as he watches her eyes move to it. She quickly snatches it away. "I mean it." She narrows her eyes at him.

"That's just it. I know you mean it." He smiles confidently. "I was going to give you your space this afternoon before you even said that." She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Darn it! She is always playing right into his hand. She huffs and crosses her arms, looking around the library desperately. She sees a junior boy watching the scene unfold with interest. She can't let Dan win. She locks eyes with him and brings her heel down hard on his foot. He cries out in pain and shakes his foot out. She smiles too saccharinely and turns to leave. She doesn't even make it to the door before she hears him. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." She turns around to see him half laughing, half grimacing. She leaves before he can see her amused smile.

* * *

It's Thursday. Same library, same time.

"Good afternoon, Miss Waldorf." He's all business and formality as he sits across from her. "How are you today?"

She frowns at him. "Ok, point made."

He looks at her, mock confusion evident on his face. "I don't understand? What point?" He rests his forearms on the table so he can lean closer to her, as if he's about to share a secret. "You know it's impossible to follow a conversation without traditional formatting."

She tries to fight her smile but she can't. "Ha ha." She smirks at him and closes her book. She looks at him and takes a deep breath. "I have to say, I am somewhat surprised to see you here today."

"You thought your dramatics would scare me off?" He rests his cheek against his hand and looks at her like he understands that she feels bad, but she can tell that he knows that's not where she's going with the conversation.

She laughs lightly. "No. I thought you would realize you can't handle me."

He raises his head and his eyes light up. "Oh, I can handle you."

"Well, that remains to be seen." She raises her head to smile politely and goes back to her book.

"Eyes up here, Waldorf." He slides her book away.

"Hey!" She reaches for it but he keeps it away from her. "God, you're like a kindergartner on the playground." She leans back in her chair and pouts her lips.

He rolls his eyes. "Really?" He gestures to her with his hand. Her eyes flash.

She smiles sweetly and sits up in her chair. "Better, dear?"

He laughs warmly. "You're too much. We're going to have so much fun together." This time she rolls her eyes. "That's more like it." He smirks at her. "I'll give you your book back in a minute. I don't have much time to play today anyway." Her eyes narrow for a moment before she catches herself. He takes a deep breath and tilts his head to the side. "Come on, now. Do you honestly think I'm going on dates _and_ pursuing you like this? Well, I mean I don't date. I….I hang out." Her eyes widen. "Oh, I mean, we'll date, of course. If you ever lose the pretty boy that is." She scoffs, but he ignores it and keeps going. "Anyway, I realized that my reputation most likely precedes me, so I thought I should let you know that I am not hanging out with anyone right now. All of my romantic extracurricular attention is being focused on you." He looks at her seriously, but smiles warmly.

She holds his gaze for a moment before looking down. "I don't care what you do, extracurricular or otherwise."

He chuckles. "Ok." He nods his head and looks away. She can tell she's starting to push a little too hard. He takes a deep breath and smiles. "I just wanted to clear that up so we can avoid another event like yesterday. Though, truth be told, that was amusing and did nothing to assuage my convictions." She can't help the small, shy smile that spreads over her face. He watches her, like he enjoys her amusement too. He rubs the top of his head, lost in thought, messing up his hair. She reaches across the table to smooth it out without even thinking about it.

"Oh." She gulps and moves her hand away after she finishes. "Sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't be sorry." He smiles. "I appreciate you looking out for my hair."

She bites her lip. "Well, it's one of the few things you have going for you so…." She trails off and widens her eyes playfully.

He laughs. "You're such a sweetheart. I don't know how my ego will ever fit through the door." She laughs and leans her head against her hand, taking him in. His breathing seems to falter for a moment. "Uh." He clears his throat. "So, I started your book. It's good."

"Oh. Good. It is good." She nods her agreement. "How far into it are you?" She asks and rests her hands in front of her.

"First few chapters. I'm finding your highlights and notes interesting." He bites his lip and nods. "I'm definitely noticing a trend."

She looks at him curiously. "What's that?"

"Let me finish it and see if I'm right." He checks his watch and sighs. "I have to go soon. I have one more thing I wanted to clear up from yesterday though." She nods, encouraging him to continue. He stares at her in the way that always makes her breath hitch. "I know you already probably know this, but I'm saying it anyway. I don't want there to be any doubt about my intentions." She focuses on his eyes. "I can admit it, even if you can't or won't." He confidently slides his hands over hers. She moves her attention to their hands. "I came here, to the library, for the past few days, at the same time, to the same table, hoping to find you." He moves a hand so he can carefully slide a finger under her jaw. He raises her head so her eyes leave their hands and meet his. "It seems like these days I'm always hoping to find you." He adds softly, seriously. He lifts one of her hands from the table and brings it to his lips. He presses a kiss to it gently, naturally somehow. He lowers it from his mouth but keeps it in his hand on the table.

She smiles softly and takes a deep breath. She locks her eyes on his. "You're right." She bites her lip. His eyes widen. "I do already know that." They both laugh and he looks away, clearly amused.

"Alright." He lets go of her hand. "This wouldn't be much fun if I didn't fall into your traps every once in a while." He eyes her playfully. "I have to go to class. I won't be at the Met, just so you know." She hopes she got rid of the frown before he noticed it. "I have to help my dad with some stuff at his gallery." He sighs dejectedly. "He's having a big show Saturday and if I help him tonight, I'm off the hook tomorrow night."

"Who cares about tomorrow night?" She stares at him blankly.

"Oh, right. Duh." He shakes his head and laughs. "My friend's birthday is tomorrow. She's having a party. Hers are always the best too."

She looks at him curiously. "Nobody at this school is having a party tomorrow night."

He nods his head like that was known. "The party's in Brooklyn."

"Oh." She had heard about these parties from some other kids here. They get pretty crazy, apparently; even crazier than their parties. He'd invited some of her minions' boyfriends and they wouldn't shut up about it. He never invites any girls though. Even the ones he's….hung out….with. "Can I come?" She asks before she can change her mind.

He looks at her with what she can only describe as proud surprise. "Yes." He smiles. "Yes."

She tilts her head to the side. "You never take any girls to these parties though."

He laughs. "You checkin' up on me, Waldorf?" She blushes and rolls her eyes. "Two things: One, I don't take any girls from here because, well, I'm committed to being completely honest with you so….I don't take girls from here because I also get girls at those parties. Mixing my two main sources could be disastrous." Her mouth falls open and he shrugs. "You asked. All of these girls know what we're doing and not doing, as it were. Trust me, most of them don't want to date me any more than I want to date them." She closes her mouth and nods her head slowly. She knows he's honest with girls. And if they're all on the same page then she supposes it isn't a big deal. It's not really her business anyway. "As for number two, which should probably be number one, poor planning on my part, anyway….you, Blair Waldorf, are not any girl." She sits up a little straighter and stares at him as he stands. He approaches her and rests a hand against her cheek lightly. "You're _the_ girl." He bends down to kiss her other cheek. Her eyes flutter closed. His lips are warm and soft against her skin. He pulls away and her eyes open to look at him. He strokes her cheek lightly. "Mmmm." He bends down and kisses her cheek one last time. "I'll give you the details tomorrow." He sets her book back in front of her before he leaves her side. Not that it matters. She's not able to focus on any words but his for the rest of the day.

* * *

It's Friday.

She walks into the library after lunch and heads to their table. She smiles when she sees he's already there.

"Hello, Humphrey." She sits across from him and sets her bag down.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "Hi." He plays with her fingers before she removes it from his grasp.

"You have to be less handsy. Nate's friends are all over this place." She reminds him pointedly.

He snorts and raises his eyebrows. "The library?" She feels his foot playing with hers. She stifles a giggle and covers her mouth shyly. He smiles at her warmly. "I'm not worried about him anyway. Not when I get reactions like that out of you." She blushes and looks away. "What are you reading today?" She's grateful he can read her well and changed the subject.

"Oh." She smiles and leans forward. "What's in your bag, Humphrey?"

He pulls back with a slight smile. "My bag?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Yes. If you borrow my books, I should get to borrow yours too."

"Do you think this is the best way to discourage my being handsy?" He narrows his eyes at her and smirks.

She laughs and involuntarily bats her eyes at him. She can't control anything around him. "I don't know." She shrugs. "I asked for a book, nothing more, nothing less."

He chuckles. "Right." He slides his bag over. "I only have one on me." He pulls it out and eyes her as he holds it out in front of her. She looks at it curiously and goes to take it when he pulls it back quickly.

Her eyes widen and her smile grows. "Dan!" He laughs and sets it in front of her. She picks it up and inspects it. "_The Hottest State _by Ethan Hawke." She looks at him curiously. "Ethan Hawke the actor?"

"The one and only." He nods slowly.

"And this is good?" She scrunches up her face.

He clicks his tongue against his teeth. "Yes, it's good. It's romantic and real in the saddest way." He raises his eyebrows and shrugs a shoulder. "It's a look at someone else's life. I like it."

"If that's all you require of your books I question both your taste and your future as a writer." She says absently as she studies the book.

"Alright, alright." He leans back in his chair. "Just read the book before you start pontificating."

She shrugs and throws it in her bag. "I have a test next period that I need to study for. Do you have my details for tonight?" She smiles brightly and raises her eyebrows.

He smiles and leans forward again. "I do. There are, however, two very important conditions."

"Ok." She eyes him suspiciously.

"Be cool—" She scoffs at the notion. She runs the Upper East Side; she can handle Brooklyn. He rolls his eyes. "I don't know why I even bothered to say that to you." He mutters before re-focusing. "And, this is the most important condition….I should have lead with that. I need to work on that." He shakes his head before he continues. "You have to stay with me. There's going to be a lot going on. A lot, Blair. I can't have you getting lost or in trouble. You're with me the whole night, ok?" He looks at her expectantly.

"Humphrey." She rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, I'm not a child. And, how many people do you think I even know, nevermind associate with, in Brooklyn?" She looks at him like he's crazy.

"That's the point. You don't know anyone." He looks at her seriously. "It's not like here where everyone knows who you are and knows not to mess with you. You never know who's going to turn up at these things anyway." He bites his lip. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Oh, Lord. If you want a shadow, you can have one." She huffs out.

He reels back with wide eyes. "Condition one was for you to be cool. What part of being my shadow sounds cool? Just act normal and hang out with me. That's all I'm saying." He tells her calmly.

"Unreal." She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. "The scholarship kid from Brooklyn is giving _me_ social advice."

He runs his hands over his face and groans. "Jesus, you are exhausting." She looks at him and pouts her lips before looking away. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He holds his hands up in surrender.

"I get it, ok?" She exhales and leans forward. "Don't embarrass you and stick with you, in a cool way."

He eyes her. "Ok. Here's my number and address." She smiles as she snatches the piece of paper from his hand. "We'll—" He looks at her and shakes his head. "See, that was not cool." She furrows her brow at him. He sighs. "We'll meet at my house around 7 and then go to Derek's house to pre-game." And, just like that, Blair Waldorf is going to a party in Brooklyn.

Dan's on his way out after all of the plans are made. He stops beside her and looks down. "Does being handsy include kissing you on the cheek?" She looks ahead as she considers it. Cheek kisses as greetings or farewells are very European. Her father lives in Europe. She's basically a citizen by proxy. She smiles up at him and shakes her head. He laughs as he bends down to kiss her on the cheek. He whispers in her ear. "I'll see you tonight." He smiles down at her one last time before he leaves. The smile she flashes him stays in place the rest of the time she's in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****Thank you all so, so much for your amazing reviews and faves and follows! &** Oh my goodness. This is so long. I'm sorry! There's underage drinking and some slight drug use. Those are both bad, kids! Don't do it. **  
**

It's 6:58pm.

Blair scrunches her nose as she opens the door to Dan's…..loft building. What was she thinking? She looks around for the elevator. Apparently, they don't have such basic human needs in Brooklyn. She sighs, resigned to her fate. As her foot falls gracefully onto the first step, her phone rings. It's Nate. She looks around suspiciously and hesitates. He's her boyfriend. She should answer it. Answering the call is going to affect her punctuality, something she takes very seriously. She bites her lip and hits ignore. She doesn't want to be late. He probably wants to know something trivial anyway, like what belt to wear. He told her that since she was going to a party with a friend, he and Chuck would be hitting the club. The thing of it is though, that, for once, she didn't even care enough to fight him on it. She ignores that thought.

She finally approaches Dan's door. She can hear music through the door; it makes her smile. She takes a deep breath and knocks on Dan's door.

A young, bright girl throws it open happily. "Hi!" She shouts over the music. She laughs to herself and runs to turn the music down. "Sorry about that." She raises her eyebrows, prompting Blair to speak.

Blair takes a step back. "Hi? Is this—Is this the Humphrey residence?" She pulls her head back to look at the number again. Right loft, wrong Humphrey.

"Yes! How much do we owe you?" She holds up a wallet. "Oh, did you remember the extra soy sauce? It's really not as good without it." She smiles sunnily.

"I'm sorry." Blair's eyes close and she breathes out an offended laugh. She opens her eyes and narrows them at the girl. "Do you think I'm some kind of delivery person?"

"Well—er—aren't you?" She bites her lip and her eyes dart between Blair and the hallway anxiously.

A horrified noise flies from her mouth before she can even stop it. She brings a hand to her chest and takes a deep breath. "No." She glares at her. Surely, someone is playing a joke on her. "No, I am not a _delivery person_. You know, I don't even know if Dan actually lives here and I don't care." She steps closer and the girl steps back nervously. "I have never been so offended. Not even when Nelly Yuki wore an actual poncho last week. This is too much." She shakes her head and looks away.

"I'm sorry." The girl steps closer and looks at Blair with a mix of curiosity, awe, and intimidation. That's much better. "Who _are_ you?"

"Who am I? Who am _I_?" She glares and steps even closer to the girl, she's basically inside their home now. "_I_ am Blair Waldorf! Who are you?!"

It's at that precise moment that Dan comes striding, _striding_, out of his room. Honestly, striding at a time like this? It's both infuriating and distracting her. He looks good tonight, so good. Too good. She swallows hard and puts her scowl back on. "Back down, Blair." He puts his hand on the small of her back and ushers her inside. Her mouth falls open slightly to protest, but his hand is on the small of her back, so instead it falls open to catch her breath. He smiles at the girl and moves to stand beside her. He looks at Blair. "No need to be catty, Waldorf. This is my baby sister." He smiles at the girl again and ruffles her hair. She groans and reaches her hands up to smooth it down.

"Humphrey, I don't care who she is. She thought I was a servant! And in this outfit?! It costs more than a delivery person makes in a year." She gestures down her body. "Me! Can you imagine?" She huffs and crosses her arms.

Dan's mouth purses and his eyes dance around in amusement. "Uh, no. No, I cannot." He looks at Jenny and smiles.

She shrugs guiltily. "I thought she was delivering the food. I thought she was getting paid for it. I didn't think she was doing it for free because she had to." She pleads her case and Blair's eyes grow wide. Dan sees it and starts to laugh until she redirects her glare to him. "You've never had a girl over besides Vanessa, but that's Vanessa." Blair's head snaps around to look at Dan. Vanessa? "_She_ is not Vanessa." Jenny looks her up and down. She looks back at Dan. "What was I supposed to think?"

"Ok. Ok. It's nothing for anyone to be upset about, ladies." He tilts his head. "Jenny, this is Blair. She's—uh—my friend, for now." He cuts his eyes to Blair before he continues. She rolls her eyes. "And she would very much like it if you recognize her _superior_ station in life and show the proper deference." He smirks and grabs Blair's hand, leading her toward his bedroom.

"Humphrey!" She calls out in annoyance and stops walking.

He stops too and turns to look at her with a knowing, amused look. "Don't even pretend that I'm wrong about any of that." She notices that he's still holding her hand and she tries to pull it away, but he tightens his grip and bites his lip as he smiles at her. His eyes hold hers.

She turns her head and shrugs a shoulder. "It was your mocking tone with which I took issue."

He laughs loudly. Her eyes dart to his and she frowns. "I knew it." He reaches his free hand out to brush her hair off of her shoulder. "You're adorable."

Her heart jumps and her lips twitch, wanting to smile. "You're so easy, Humphrey."

He shakes his head and looks away briefly. "I'm not." He smiles and shrugs when he looks back at her.

"Are you guys, like, dating?" Jenny asks in confusion from behind her.

"No!"

"Not yet."

Blair and Dan call out at the same time.

Blair clicks her tongue against her teeth. "Humphrey!" She successfully rips her hand out of his this time. "It's one thing to delude yourself, it is quite another to delude the child." She looks down and runs her hands down her thighs, smoothing her dress out over her tights. She smiles at him with fake pleasantness when she raises her eyes to find him staring at her, distraction evident in his eyes.

He clears his throat and runs a hand down the back of his head. It makes his t-shirt rise up slightly, exposing his hip bone and the top of his boxers. Now she's feeling distracted. "Yeah, you might want to table the delusion discussion for now." He grabs her hand again and leads her to his room. "I'd hate to have to use it against you in our long and happy future." She scoffs, but doesn't protest. He stops at his door and looks past Blair, at Jenny. "Jen, you told dad you couldn't help him tonight because you had school work. At least pretend to do something productive." He stands back and opens the door to let Blair in. She turns her head back as she walks into his room to see Jenny doing an annoyed impression of her brother. She smiles to herself. That one has potential.

It occurs to her when she hears the door close that she's standing in his bedroom. It's a little messy and there's a lot of….stuff. Books, records, movies.

He pulls out his desk chair. "You can have a seat. We've got a little time before we head to Derek's."

She stops looking around and eyes him playfully. "Was this all a clever ruse to get me alone in your room?"

He chuckles and rubs a hand over his jaw as he sits on his bed. "I don't need a ruse, Blair." The moment becomes less playful and more serious. She swallows hard and takes a seat. "I don't mind waiting either. I'm a patient person." He's looking up at her so earnestly and confidently. She can't deny how appealing that is. "Um, I'll be honest, though, I absolutely will take any and every opportunity to get to know you better. I'm not an idiot." He rests his arms on his knees and leans closer to her. He gives her a small smile.

She smiles back, feeling happy and good about herself. She spins the chair from side to side. "I bet you're a good writer." She says as she continues taking in his room, his space. It makes no sense, but she likes it. It's comfortable.

She notices that his breath hitched a little. He's looking at her like he's slightly in awe. She stops moving the chair and looks at him. "I think that might be the first genuine compliment you've given me. That means a lot coming from you." He sits up straight and rests his foot on his knee.

"Oh, I guess I'm not generous with praise." She bites her lip and shrugs, feeling badly.

"That's ok. You don't have to be." He studies her. "That's not what I meant anyway. I meant that you're smart and I can tell already that you love books. If I've done something to give someone like you the impression that I'm a good writer then that's…..that's amazing." He smiles warmly. "Thank you."

She smiles and shakes her head. "You just managed to turn a thank you into an even better compliment than the original." She flushes as his eyes move over her, taking her in.

"You look beautiful tonight, Blair." He smiles. Something about the way he says it and the way he's looking at her makes it better than when anyone else has ever said it to her. "I would've told you sooner but Jenny…." He raises his eyebrows. "Sorry about that by the way." He laughs. "She really didn't mean anything by it. She's a sweet girl."

Blair pouts her lips. "All the same I don't appreciate being mistaken for a delivery person. Of Chinese food no less." She looks at her nails. "She does have promise though. I saw her mocking you when you weren't looking." She teases and raises her eyes back to his mischievously.

He runs a hand over his eyebrow and laughs wryly. "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. She's sweet, but she's got some attitude too. She always has. I think that's good though. I want her to be self-sufficient. If she has to learn that through me so be it."

She doesn't know him very well, but she can tell that he's selfless and generous in his love for people. She admires him for it. "You really love her, don't you?" She studies him.

He looks surprised. "Of course I love her. She's my sister. We grew up together. No one else in the world will ever know what that was like, y'know?" He furrows his brow in thought. She doesn't actually, she thinks sadly. "I mean she's my little sister, she's a brat and she's annoying sometimes right now, but she's my little sister." He smiles and it falls a little as he looks at her. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No." She can feel how tight and forced her smile is, she knows he sees it. He tilts his head and nods. "I always wish I did, but I'm sure if I had ever had one I would have hated it." She tries to smooth over the emotion.

"Hmmm. Maybe, maybe not." He's analyzing her, she can see it. "It's ok to be vulnerable, Blair." He always knows what she's really saying or hiding. It scares her.

She sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes. "Do you want to be my boyfriend or do you want to be my therapist?" She arches her eyebrow.

He laughs. "Touche." He puts his hands up in surrender. "I just want you to know that you can be yourself with me. You're complex. I like that. You don't have to pretend or hide." He shrugs. "That's all I'm saying."

She wants to come back with a snide remark. She manages to stop herself though. She's really trying not to scare him off. She made a choice to be his friend. This is what she wanted. He just gets so close. She plays with the hem of her dress to distract herself. "Who's Vanessa, Humphrey?"

He watches her, taking his time before answering. He only answers when she looks up at him expectantly. "Uh, she's my best friend. Or, well, she was. She moved away and we kind of lost touch."

Blair studies him, sizing him up this time. "Do you love her?"

Dan smiles knowingly. "No. Not like that." He takes a deep breath. "I had an unrequited crush on her, but that's about it."

"That sounds familiar." She tilts her head to the side and smirks. He laughs and leans back on his elbows. "So she's the one that got away?"

He forms his mouth into a straight line and narrows his eyes. "No. That would imply that she's the one. She's not the one." He tells her pointedly. She darts her eyes away. "She's a girl I grew up with and had a crush on."

She leans back in his chair and crosses her arms. "And, who am I, Dan?" So much for playing nice.

He just stares at her. "I really hit a nerve, huh?" She quirks her mouth to the side and rolls her eyes. He's really too good at this. He looks away from her and thinks for a moment. "Who you are is up to you, Blair. I think, at this point, you know where I stand." She can't even look at him anymore, she feels so guilty. His phone rings and he takes it on the fire escape.

She sits up straight and looks at him when he comes back into the room. "I'm sorry, Dan."

He laughs and tosses his phone on his bed. "Wow. A compliment and an apology all in one night. I must be doing something right." He leans against his dresser and watches her. "Come here." She eyes him cautiously. "Just come here, Waldorf. I'm not going to bite; you don't deserve it tonight." He winks. She blushes and her mouth falls open in amused surprise. Dan mimics the face and she laughs. "Come on." He motions for her to come to him. She gets up and crosses the room to stand in front of him. She puts her hands behind her back and bounces on her feet playfully. He smiles and looks her in the eyes. "You're not chasing me away. You can push and I'm going to push right back." She studies his eyes. He's serious. "I think I should apologize too anyway. I knew that was a big push, but I did it anyway. I'm sorry." He steps away from the dresser, until he's in her space. Her heart is pounding. His eyes are locked on hers. She couldn't look away if she wanted to; she doesn't want to. He rubs his hands up and down her arms and her breath hitches. He stops at her shoulders and holds them. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her own hands reach out and rest on his elbows, gripping him. She doesn't want the contact to end. She takes a deep breath and he moves his lips to her cheek. He sighs when he looks in her eyes and steps back from her. Her hands drop to her sides, feeling restless at the loss. "Derek's home. Let's go have some fun, baby." He smiles at her. She nods and returns his smile.

They leave his room and Jenny's lying on the floor with her feet propped up on the couch. She has a magazine in her hands.

"Look at her." Dan laughs and gestures to his little sister. "Jenny, you know dad could come home at any time and find you like this. You're smarter than this." He goes to her backpack and pulls out a book. He walks over and hands it to her. "When you hear his key in the door, pick up your textbook. Amateur." Blair smiles to herself. He's such a good brother. She has no idea why, but a sense of pride rushes through her. He walks back over to Blair and shakes his head. "We're leaving. Call me if you need anything, ok? And don't answer the door for anyone."

"Byyyyyyye, lovebirds." Jenny sits up and smiles at them. Blair's heart warms at the obvious thread of affection that runs between the two of them. Dan chuckles and leads Blair outside.

"Dan?" Blair asks as he locks the door behind them.

"Hmmm?" He puts his keys in his pocket and places his hand on the small of her back to lead her down the stairs. She could get used to that.

"When does she start Constance?" She looks down as she carefully makes her way down the steps.

"Next year. Why?" He looks at her curiously as he holds the building door open for her.

"We're going to have to look out for her. She's an innocent." She tells him casually as she steps outside and waits for him to lead the way.

He smiles softly. "'We're?'"

She cuts her eyes to him as she falls into step beside him. "One can never have enough minions, Humphrey." He laughs and she smiles as she stares straight ahead.

* * *

It's 8:28pm.

She watches as Dan takes a long hit of the joint. His eyes close and his head falls back as he waits to let the smoke out. When he finally exhales, his mouth opening slightly, she bites her lip from her seat beside him. She's almost finished her second glass of wine. She almost never drinks this much. It's affecting her. It's the wine. It has to be. He coughs lightly and passes it back to Derek.

"So, Blair, there's really nothing I can do to convince you to take a hit?" Derek asks casually.

She reluctantly moves her eyes from Dan to Derek. "How old are you? Should you really be encouraging minors to do illegal activities? And supplying them with alcohol?" Dan laughs proudly and looks to Derek. "Leave me alone." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and sighs.

Derek tilts his head and laughs after finally releasing the smoke from his mouth. "This one's a pistol, Dan."

"I know." Dan leans back against the couch and smiles at her.

She smiles smugly, thinking she's won the battle. Derek offers the joint back to Dan but he passes. Derek takes another hit as he studies her. She's watching Dan again. His eyes are closed and his lips are pursed. He's thinking about something. Derek interrupts her again. "I asked the wrong question before." Dan opens his eyes and looks at her. She blushes and turns to Derek. This guy is really starting to annoy her. "Is there anything Dan can do to convince you to take a hit?" She looks down and smooths out her already smooth dress. "That is a yes."

Dan sits up and takes the joint back from Derek. "No, it's not. Trust me." He smirks and looks over at her. "She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. And that's the way I like it." She has to fight the urge to stick her tongue out at Derek. For a guy in college, he's awfully concerned about the exploits of high schoolers.

"Ok." Derek nods and smiles at her. "I think she might want to kiss you though. A shotgun might be what she wants." Her mouth falls open and a shocked little sound comes out. Dan laughs, causing him to blow his smoke out prematurely and cough harder.

"If she wanted something she'd let me know." He stands up and hands Derek the joint again.

"I'm just sayin', man." Derek shrugs and winks at Blair. She shifts on the sofa and adjusts her headband. Dan walks back over with a bottle of vodka and gives Blair an exasperated look. He hits Derek on the back of his head on his way past him.

"Leave her alone already. Shit." Dan laughs lightly as he sits down and opens the bottle.

"Alriiiiight. Believe it or not, Blair, I'm only giving you a hard time because I like you and because Dan, obviously, likes you." He smiles knowingly before he gets up to go to his laptop and change the music. "You seem cool. I want you to have a good time tonight. That's all."

"Hey, get some shot glasses while you're up." Dan turns back to her and eyes her carefully. "She'll have a good time. Won't you, Waldorf?"

"Not if I'll be forced to socialize with lack-wits _all_ night." She sniffs out and scoots back on the sofa. The boys both laugh loudly.

"Do you have an older sister?" Derek asks jokingly as he walks back to them. He sets three glasses out in front of Dan.

"If I did I certainly wouldn't subject her to the likes of you." She smirks at him.

"Dude, she's not a pistol. She's a freaking assault rifle. Damn." He looks her over and smiles. "She's definitely cool." Blair tries to fight a smile.

Dan laughs and claps his hands. "Alright. Speaking of weapons, shots are ready." He hands one to Blair. She shakes her head and smiles shyly. Dan's eyes go wide. "No shot? Really?" She flushes, feeling awkward. She doesn't want to feel out of control. It's a new situation and she wants to be on top of her game. She hates being out of control. He must be able to sense her discomfort. He smiles warmly. "Ok. That's ok." He rests a hand on her knee. She gasps quietly and he watches her closely, his smile falters a little. He moves his hand over her knee gently. He slides his hand up so it's resting on her thigh and he squeezes it. Her breath hitches. His eyes watch her with a mix of reverie and satisfaction before he slowly moves them to her thigh. She swallows hard. She moves her eyes to his hand as he runs his thumb back and forth over her thigh.

"That is definitely ok." Derek reaches over and takes the other two shots off of the table. Dan's eyes slide up to hers one last time before he turns them on Derek. She exhales, grateful for Derek for the first time. "More for me." He raises his eyebrows and smiles at her before he downs them. Dan laughs lightly and takes his shot. His hand stays on her thigh until they leave Derek's.

* * *

It's 10:38pm.

"Well, yeah, but that's exactly why you have to watch it." Dan raises his hands as he makes a point to a curvy blonde. Blair's half listening, half looking around the room suspiciously. This doesn't seem too crazy, no crazier than Upper East Side parties, anyway. The main difference is that some of these people are clearly college aged and some seem like juniors and seniors in high school. That seems like it could get messy. Oh well, it's not her problem. There is quite a lot of riff-raff around here though. Including this curvy blonde. She looks like she just stumbled out of Woodstock. Blair scrunches up her face as she takes her in. The girl sees her and eyes her amusedly before excusing herself. Dan turns to look at her and does a double take.

He laughs sympathetically and moves so he's facing her. "Blair, are you even having fun?" She shrugs and pouts. "Do you want to leave? I'm not like tied to this party or anything."

She continues her survey of the room. "No. I don't know." She can't even think. This is not her crowd. She turns back to him. "I thought you said you liked her parties." Whomever her is. So many people—_girls—_have stopped to talk to Dan that she honestly doesn't know who anyone is. She'd like to blame it on not caring, but it really has more to do with the sheer volume of his disciples. He should really just set up a receiving line.

"I do, but—It's ok. We can leave." He says it like he feels bad for her, like he has some secret that affects her, but that he isn't telling her. He's looking at her like he's trying to convince her to leave.

"Wait a minute." She steps closer to him and narrows her eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." He sighs deeply and finishes off his drink. "I like you, but you are clearly uncomfortable here."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "You think I can't make it in _Brooklyn_, Humphrey?"

"Look at you!" He gestures up and down her body with his hand and eyes. He laughs. "You're more tense and wound up than usual."

"I am not!" She cries out.

He looks at her exasperatedly and wraps his hand around one of her wrists and lifts her hand. His eyes move to her balled up fist. "You are!" She rips her wrist out of his grasp and flexes her hands. He looks at her in amusement. "You haven't talked to one person except for me and Derek. And you haven't exactly been conversationalist of the year with us either. You're not drinking or smoking. That's cool, you don't have to, I don't care, but it doesn't seem like you're having a good time without those things. So….I don't know. I just—I don't know. I assumed that you don't want to be here, which is cool too." He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets. A new thought seems to occur to him. "Not to mention, you're like glaring at people for no reason."

She looks at him in surprise. "I always glare at people for no reason. That's what I do."

"No, I know, but I don't know." He purses his lips as he searches for the right words. "It's like a defense mechanism you have, to assert your dominance when you're feeling exposed or vulnerable. I thought that if you were here with me and engaged it might be different. I mean you asked to come here." She huffs and looks around the room. He reaches for her hand and she moves it back quickly. "Look, I just want to get you back to your natural habitat where you can flourish again." He smiles softly at her. That does it. Who does he think he is? Knowing her well and stuff. Getting her and being caring. She storms toward the kitchen.

It's shockingly empty considering it's where all of the alcohol is. She sees a girl with long red hair doing a line on the island. That explains it. Who needs alcohol when there's coke?

"Waldorf, what are you doing?" Dan walks into the kitchen behind her.

"Being cool." She glares at him as she opens a bottle of….she doesn't even know or care. It's the closest. She pours it in a cup and tosses it back. She coughs and pours more in the cup, filling it up this time. It burns and goes straight to her head. She shakes her head to steady herself.

"Jesus, Blair. Slow down." Dan steps closer to her and reaches for the cup. She steps out of his reach and tries to finish it off quickly. It's too strong though and she has to take another break. "Stop it." He takes the cup out of her hand and sets it on the counter. "Shit. That's 80 proof whiskey, Waldorf, and you're drinking it like it's champagne." He shakes his head and grabs another cup and fills it with water. "Here. Drink this." They're having a stand-off. The burn is not going away so she relents and snatches the water from him and gulps it down. She coughs and grips the counter with one hand. She shuts her eyes tight and presses her fingers to her lips. He places his hand under her chin and gently tilts her head back. "Look at me." She opens her eyes slowly and glares. He snorts. "There it is." He moves his hand from under her chin to slide along her cheekbone as he studies her. "I said to be cool, not give yourself alcohol poisoning." He teases quietly.

Her eyes fly to his. "I—I don't know how yet." She says meekly.

He seems taken aback by the confession. "What?"

"I don't know how. I'm always in my head. And I have to control everything. I can't just be. I can't be cool." She shuts her eyes and shakes her head.

"Baby." He steps closer and trails his fingers lightly over her cheeks. She opens her eyes and he's looking at her so sweetly. "You're the coolest person I know. You just don't know it yet." She gasps out a laugh. He smiles and leans forward like he's going to kiss her. Her heart starts to flutter and whir. He shakes his head and steps away. He looks down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…I've had a few." He lets out a long breath as he looks at her.

She smiles softly and shakes her head. "It's ok." He tilts his head and eyes her. He sucks in a breath and starts to move toward her again.

"Hey, Dan! I didn't even notice you were in here!" The red head suddenly comes to life behind him. Of course. Dan smiles at Blair briefly, apologetically before moving to stand beside her so he can see the girl too. "Oh my gosh. Do you guys want some of this?" She gestures to the bag she has sitting on the island.

"No!" Dan's eyes go wide and he puts his arm in front of Blair. As if she's about to go run and snort cocaine before he can stop her. "No. No, thank you, Mallory." He smiles at the girl and turns to face Blair again. She smirks up at him. "What? Just—look—you're not doing that." He wraps his hand around her arm and turns her to guide her out of the kitchen.

The alcohol is starting to swim through her and she's feeling lighter already. "Aw, are you being protective of me, Humphrey?" She teases and leans into him as they move.

He cuts his eyes toward her and smirks. "Are you surprised?"

She laughs and shakes her head happily. "Nope. You can relax, Humphrey. I have no intentions of doing cocaine." She spots an unopened jello shot on a table they're passing by and picks it up. A song comes on that she recognizes. She turns to Dan excitedly. "Where's the dance floor? Let's dance!"

"Wow. That stuff works fast." He laughs. "You know this song?" He asks curiously, impressed.

"Yes! Of course I know this song." She sighs dramatically. "I have excellent taste in everything, remember?" She opens the shot and Dan reaches for it.

"Hey, where—" He looks around in confusion. "Where did you even get that from?"

She shakes her head and swats his hand away. "There's no pleasing you. I'm either not drunk enough and you're trying to get rid of me or I'm too drunk and you're hovering. You need to make up your mind." She smiles at him before she runs her tongue along the inside of the container to loosen the shot.

"I wasn't…I…" She looks at Dan wickedly as he loses his train of thought. She brings the container to her mouth and sucks the shot out.

"Mmmm." She licks her lips and runs a finger along her mouth.

His eyes slowly move from her lips to her eyes. "Ok. Yeah. No more of those." She laughs and leans up to kiss him on the cheek. She keeps her lips pressed to his cheek longer than she intended to and her hand slides into his hair, messing it up. She steps back and smiles at him. He returns the smile and clears his throat after a moment. "I—uh—I wasn't trying to get rid of you or trying to suggest that you needed to get drunk. You don't need to do anything for me or anyone else. I didn't think you were having fun. There's a difference." He brushes her hair off of her shoulder. "And I'm not hovering. I'm trying to look out for you. You really need to slow down or just stop." He takes her hand and starts moving again. "I think you should be good now." He looks over at her quickly before looking ahead again.

She tugs on his arm and looks up at him with wide eyes. "Can we daaaance now?"

He laughs and looks over at her again. "Ok, ok."

* * *

It's 12:18am.

She went to the bathroom for two minutes.

Two minutes and some hussy is all over Dan. He's leaned against the wall and she's in front of him, leaning toward him. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he looks disinterested. She's tipsy, but she knows disinterest when she sees it. It doesn't matter. _That_ is wrong. Hell. No.

"Hiiiiii, baby." Blair calls out sweetly and goes to stand beside him. He moves away from the wall and stands up a little straighter when he sees her, an amused smile forming on his lips. She tilts her head to the side and smiles up at him. His eyes go wide and he laughs. She runs a hand down his arm until her hand finds his. She turns to see the girl tripping over herself as she stands in place and glaring at Blair. "Oh. I did not even _see_ you there." Blair fake smiles and shakes her head. "You are just so adorably inconsequential, aren't you?" Blair shrugs her shoulders and tightens her hold on Dan's hand. The girl's mouth falls open and she's about to respond, but Dan beats her to it.

"Ok, let's spare this one, hmmm?" He looks down at Blair before turning back to the girl. "It was nice to see you again, Jessica. Have fun tonight." He leads Blair away, but she turns back to glare at the girl. They end up in a room that seems to be pot central. There's smoke everywhere and, of course, Derek is sprawled out on a sofa with people all around him and a girl in his lap.

She takes her hand out of Dan's and leans against the wall. He turns around in surprise to look at her. He raises his eyebrows to get her to speak. "Why did you want to spare her? I could have had fun with her. Do you like her? Is she more fun than me?"

His eyes go wide. "What?" He steps closer to her. "I spared her because there was no point and she's no match for you. You would have eviscerated her."

"That was the point." She glares at him. He rolls his eyes and looks away from her. "You didn't answer the other two questions."

"I don't need to. They're a little insulting, frankly." He crosses his arms. He's never gotten this annoyed with her. She kind of likes it. She clumsily pushes herself off of the wall and moves toward Derek. "Blair…." Dan calls out and follows her over.

"Hey! Waldorf and Dan!" Derek calls out when he sees them approaching. "What's up, guys?" He takes a long hit off of a bowl. He smiles and nods at Blair. "Someone's having fun." He laughs and holds the bowl out to her. She hesitates and considers taking it. Her eyes cut to Dan and she shakes her head. "Do you want Dan to shotgun you?" Derek smirks at her. She sucks in a breath and bites her lip. She turns to Dan.

He looks at her with wide eyes and backs away. "No. You're drunk. Getting drunker all the time and you didn't want to do this earlier. No." He shakes his head.

"I disagree with that." Derek chimes in before he takes another hit.

"Derek." Dan looks at him pointedly.

"Lighten up, man. She obviously likes you and is too uptight to do anything about it when she's sober. Just go with it." Derek leans back against the sofa again. She blushes and darts her eyes away from Dan, pretends she can't hear them.

"Don't explain her to me. I know what I'm doing." Dan tells him and snatches the bowl and lighter out of his hands. "I'm not taking advantage of her." He takes a quick hit before passing it back to him. "And she's not uptight."

"Dan. It's a freaking shotgun." A few of the people get up to leave and Blair takes the opportunity to collapse onto the sofa next to Derek.

She looks between the two of them. "Dan, I'm not _that_ drunk. And I did want you to earlier. This is me letting you know." She smiles up at him. "Not because I, ew, like you though." She adds quickly.

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Keep tellin' yourself that, Waldorf." He sits beside her and eyes her. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes dart to his mouth. "Yes." She can't kiss him; she has a boyfriend. She can let a friend shotgun her though. That's totally ok. She smiles confidently. "You said yourself that I don't do anything I don't want to do. You don't even have to do it." She's taking a risk, but she thinks it'll work.

He eyes her suspiciously. "Who else would do it?"

"I'm sure Derek would." She smiles sweetly before turning to look at Derek.

Derek seems to wake up. "Yeah, yeah." He sits up slowly and the girl in his lap adjusts. "I will always help a beautiful lady." He smiles between her and Dan.

She turns to Dan and raises her eyebrow. "She's 16, asshole." He narrows his eyes at him.

"Whoa. Hey. I didn't mean it like that." Derek calls out behind her. "I'm too pretty for jail."

"Yeah, right." Dan looks at him skeptically. He sighs loudly. "Ok, fine." He reaches around her and extends his hand beside Derek.

"Nice." She hears Derek say behind her. She smirks to herself; she's good.

"Do you know how to do this?" Dan looks up at her as he packs the bowl.

"No. I've seen people do it before, but I've never done it." She goes to smooth her hair and realizes her headband is askew. She frowns and straightens it out.

He cuts his eyes to her and keeps them on her. "Are you doing this to prove a point? To me or to yourself?" He asks her quietly.

She clicks her tongue against her teeth. "No. I'm young. I want to be young." She feels something desperate pass through her. It's the truth. She also wants to feel his mouth against hers. He doesn't need to know that though. No one needs to know that.

His lips curl up slightly and he nods. "Ok, so, I'm going to take a hit and then I'll blow the smoke into your mouth. Just hold it in for as long as you can, ok?" He raises his eyebrows. She bites her lip and nods. "Ok. Last chance….." He smiles at her.

"Daaaaan!" She calls out and pushes him back slightly. He laughs and brings the bowl to his lips. Her heart starts to beat a little faster in anticipation. He takes a long hit and gestures for her to come closer to him. She slides over and he rises up slightly so he's above her. His hand slides under her chin and tilts her head back. Her mouth opens and he presses his against hers, blowing the smoke into her mouth. Her eyes shut and she just wants to kiss him. He backs away before she really even has time to appreciate what was happening. Her mouth is still open and she starts coughing lightly. Derek laughs and Dan looks at her with wide eyes.

"Blair!" Dan starts to laugh. "You're supposed to close your mouth and inhale! That's the whole point."

"Oh." She smiles guiltily. "Will you do it again?" She scoots even closer to him and rests a hand on his leg. His eyes dance over hers and he smiles.

"Oh boy." Derek mumbles out behind her and she blushes. "Assault rifle." He sings out playfully. She smirks.

Dan just shakes his head and brings the bowl back to his lips. He motions for her to lean in and he takes her head in his hands. She opens her mouth and he watches her for a second before he presses his lips against hers again and blows. Her heart pounds and she grips his leg tight. There's something about it. His mouth pressed to hers, breathing into her as she takes it from him. She feels a shiver. She somehow manages to close her mouth and inhale this time though.

"Ok, ok. You can let it go now." Dan tells her. She opens her mouth and coughs. "You ok?" He strokes the side of her face. She nods and coughs a little more. "That was much better, Waldorf." He eyes her knowingly. She bites her lip and smiles.

* * *

It's 2:48am.

They end up in Derek's guest room. She's too everything to go back home alone and Dan is worried they're too drunk and loud for a two person sneak in at his house.

They're flat on their backs, fully clothed, looking up at the ceiling, playing twenty questions.

"It's your turn." Blair calls out into the darkness.

"I know. I was thinking." He says quietly. "Favorite childhood memory?"

"Hmmm, baking pies with my dad on Thanksgiving." She says happily. She thinks about it for a moment. "We didn't do that this year and I missed it so much. More than I even realized." She sighs and she feels the bed shift beside her. She turns her head to see he's staring at her.

"Why didn't you get to do it this year?" He asks softly, like he knows it hurts.

She laughs wryly. "Uh, my dad left me and my mom to move to Paris with his lover. Who is a man." She looks away. "Makes for awkward family holidays." He runs a hand down her arm lightly.

"I'm sorry." He moves closer to her. "That must be difficult."

She shrugs and avoids his gaze. "It is what it is."

"You're always so tough and guarded." She turns her head quickly to look at him. "I just—" He takes a long pause, forming his thoughts, clearly afraid to set her off again. "I wonder who you relax around, who you get to be yourself around."

"Humphrey, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl." Her voice shakes and she looks at the ceiling again.

"It's not about worrying; it's about caring." He tells her gently. "You don't have to be that way with me. You can let me in." His hand stills its movements and wraps around her arm gently. "I won't hurt you." God help her, she believes him. She rolls onto her side and faces him. It's not very bright in the room, only the street lights illuminate it in the early, early morning hours, but she can see the warm, soft look in his eyes and on his face.

She exhales slowly, trying to keep it together, and nods. "Ok." He rises up on his elbow and leans over her to press a long kiss to her cheek. His free hand rests against the back of her head. He hovers over her for a moment and strokes her hair, studying her. It makes her nervous in a good way. She peeks up at him. "You go again. Last round. I'm getting sleepy."

He lays beside her again, still watching her. "What's your favorite Beatles song?" He adjusts and moves a little closer to her. It makes her heart skip a beat.

"Hmmm. Who are The Beatles?" She looks at him in mock confusion.

"Don't break my heart now, Waldorf. I'm in this too deep." He teases and slides his leg between her ankles. It makes her laugh come out breathy and short.

She clears her throat to refocus her thoughts. "I'll go with 'Something,' but I reserve the right to change my mind at any time." She tells him playfully. He nods thoughtfully. "What's yours?"

He smiles at her and takes his bottom lip between his teeth. "Always? 'Helter Skelter.' Tonight? 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.'"

She snorts. She actually snorts. "You are so saccharine." She brings a hand to her face and he laughs. "How do you even function in society?"

"Saccharine works if it's genuine." He tells her quietly, almost shyly and it nearly melts her heart. She wants to laugh again, but she can't. She can only stare at him. "Goodnight, Blair." He leans forward and kisses her forehead gently. He runs a hand over the top of her hair and groans when he hits her headband. He takes it off and tosses it across the room. "That thing has been driving me crazy all night."

She laughs quietly. "Mmmhmm. Me too. What an offensive accessory." She playfully tries to match his annoyance.

"I'm serious. It must be uncomfortable." He says absently as his eyes close.

"It can be." She says quietly and scoots closer to him. "Goodnight, Dan." He moans in response, already drifting off. Before she can overthink it, she reaches her hand over and takes his in hers. His eyes fly open and he smiles warmly at her. She tries to catch her breath and she closes her eyes. He squeezes her hand and she feels him adjust next to her, somehow managing to slide even closer to her. It might be the first time she's fallen asleep with a smile playing on her lips, but she knows, somehow, it won't be the last.

**A/N2: I know there's not a lot of party stuff here, but I have other party scenes to come so I had to spread moments out across the various parties. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are too nice! Seriously, thank you so much for every review, favorite, and follow. A guest asked some questions about how long this would be and I honestly don't know. I'm enjoying this Dan and Blair so much. I think I've said before that I have the final scene in mind, but there's some stuff I want to get in before that point comes. I'm thinking it'll be somewhere around 10? I'm terrible at guessing these things...as you can tell from my first attempt lol And I'm not denying any idea that pops into my head as I flesh out my initial ideas. I will say that it basically works like the itunes anthology sets: we're doing basics, next steps, and deep cuts lol How long each section takes, I don't know yet. To answer the question about Chuck and Serena, they will be making _appearances_. This story really doesn't factor them in too much. Not for any particular reason other than it just doesn't. Ok I think I've rambled enough. Enjoy! The quotes in the middle are from Ethan Hawke's _The Hottest State_. Thanks, Mr. Hawke! **

It's Monday after lunch. Same library, different, more secluded table.

"I had to look for you today." Dan eyes her as he sets his bag down on the table. She ignores him and continues reading the book he loaned her. "What gives, Waldorf?"

"You're a smart boy." She raises her eyes briefly. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

He chuckles and takes his seat across from her. "I wish I had known I would need my coat today."

She smirks behind the book before she closes it and eyes him playfully. "That impressive brain of yours just can't take a hint, can it?"

He smiles mischievously. "Uh, no. It can, actually."

She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. "Daily not so subtle implication that I want you desperately: check."

He laughs and makes himself comfortable in his chair. "How'd the rest of your weekend go?" His eyes dance over her face.

She smiles. "Fine, thank you." She brushes her hair off of her shoulder. "And yours?"

"Oh, it was better than fine." Her eyes dart to his, wondering what he did that was better than fine. "I know. I didn't get to see you after we fell asleep, but it was still a good weekend." He drums his fingers against the table quickly, thoughtfully. "I'd have assumed you'd know how rude it is to cuddle and run, by the way." He smirks at her. She can feel her skin heating up.

When she woke up Saturday morning, she found herself curled against Dan, his arms wrapped around her. She managed to escape without waking him. She was hoping he wouldn't know how they had slept. She also made her way from the room and brownstone hastily. She didn't want to have an awkward morning with Dan….or Derek….or the girl Derek had brought home with him. Though she escaped the scene, she couldn't escape the memories. His hand on her back even as he spoke with other girls and she did nothing but glare at her surroundings. Dancing and finding Dan's eyes on her, watching her intently from the side of the room for who knows how long as he nursed his beer. The last time he shotgunned her that went bust like the first because there's just something about his mouth against hers that makes her lose track of….everything. Stumbling back to Derek's and laughing and _accidentally_ brushing against him all the way. The surge of fear that never came as the words "stay with me" fell from her lips when he started to leave the guest room after getting her settled. How amazing, yes, amazing, it was to lay in a bed with him and do nothing but talk. And, then, of course, waking up against him and feeling comfortable and peaceful. Memories consumed her weekend.

She clears her throat and blinks a few times. "I don't know what you're referring to. I'm a great guest. Ask anyone." She folds her hands in front of her. He smiles at her, amused by her deflections. "What was so good about the rest of your weekend, Humphrey?" He opens his mouth to speak, but she holds up a hand to stop him. "Wait. Let me guess, the local theatre had their semi-annual homage to Woody Allen?"

He scoffs. "No. That would have made it an awesome weekend, Waldorf." She laughs and leans closer, waiting to hear what actually made it a good weekend. "I went to a party with this girl that I'm almost, kind of crazy about." She smiles shyly and looks down for a moment. She looks back at him with a small, confident smile. He opens his mouth to speak, but he takes her in and tilts his head to the side. "You have to stop smiling at me like that when I can't do anything about it."

Her breath catches. She swallows hard and looks down in an attempt to recover. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughs lightly. "You do. That's ok though. You don't have to admit it yet." Her eyes move to his. He clears his throat and leans back in his chair. He narrows his eyes. "So, why are you sitting at a different table, Waldorf?" She shrugs and looks away. "Oh, so we're being especially shy and cryptic today." He bites his lip before smiling at her. "Hmmm, is it because you were trying to get away from me?" She tries not to smile fight a smile as she looks out the window. "I knew it wasn't that one. Ok, is it because you're trying to hide from your feelings by hiding from me?" Her eyes dart to his and she can feel her cheeks flush. She quickly looks back out the window, but it's too late. He's laughing and moving to sit beside her. He takes her hand. She looks down at their joined hands before raising her eyes to meet his. "I knew it was that one." His eyes dance over her face, clearly amused. He squeezes her hand and he studies her. "Don't hide from me." He tells her softly. He leans forward to kiss her cheek lightly. "Let it happen." He lingers in her space and her eyes lock on his. It'd be so easy to just lean a little closer and….somebody drops a stack of books and brings her back to reality. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Dan pulls back and clears his throat. "Sorry." He gives her a small smile. Her hand is still in his. He squeezes it and runs his thumb over the back of it.

She moves her hand out of his and smirks at him. "I see why you're a writer." He furrows his brow. She rises to her feet and begins collecting her belongings. "That was quite a tale, Humphrey." She cuts her eyes to him playfully. He leans back in his chair and laughs. It makes her smile. "I have to go. I have an appointment with my guidance counselor."

She's barely made it out the door when she hears him chasing after her. "I can read you. You like me and it terrifies you." She turns to look at him and he smiles confidently. "That wasn't a tale."

"Oh, but it was. The tallest of tales in fact." She steps closer and smiles sweetly. "Nate's friend was sitting at the table beside ours." Her smile falters slightly. _Ours. _Maybe he didn't notice.

He hangs his head and laughs to himself. "Alright, maybe." He looks at her and shrugs. "I saw your reaction though. There was at least a little truth to that. Maybe you weren't intentionally hiding, physically, but you are playing it safe with me. That's why you still have the boyfriend and why you're hiding us from his friends. We're innocent right now. No need to hide, Waldorf." He smiles and steps closer to her. He presses his lips to her cheek. Her eyes close and her mouth falls open slightly as he moves his lips to her ear. She can feel his breath on her and his lips are brushing her skin. "I'll see you on _our _steps." He moves away from her, calm and cool. Meanwhile, her heart is racing. She can only watch him as he walks away.

* * *

It's Wednesday after school on the Met steps.

She's finishing Dan's book when he sits beside her.

"Hey, Waldorf." She holds up a finger. She has three pages left. She wants to finish. As much as she'd like to deny it, it is a good book. She finishes the paragraph she was on and looks at him, smiling happily at her.

"I'm almost finished. Do you think you could manage to occupy yourself for a few minutes, Humphrey?" She smirks at him.

He rolls his eyes and digs a book out of his bag. It's not the one she loaned him. "You're not reading my book?" It comes flying from her mouth before she can stop it or make it sound unconcerned or like she doesn't care that he doesn't seem to be interested in reading her book.

He raises an eyebrow and looks at her in amusement. "Oh my goodness. What's this about?" He quirks his mouth to the side.

"Nothing." She huffs and goes back to reading his book. "Just—I told you to leave me alone." She cuts her eyes to see him reading his book, not _hers_, with wide, amused eyes. She frowns and continues reading.

When she finishes a few minutes later she closes his book and rests it in her lap. She stares at him, hoping to get his attention. He's still pouring over the pages of his book so she drops _The Hottest State_ loudly on the step between them.

He jumps and looks from the book to her. "Something on your mind, baby?"

"Don't call me that." She narrows her eyes. "I want my book back if you're not going to read it. I don't know what possessed me to let it be taken to Brooklyn anyway."

"You are so feisty." He smiles and shakes his head. "You'll have to find a different way to release the sexual tension today." He shrugs. "I already read your book."

Her mouth falls open and her eyes widen and dart around the city. "I—That was not—There's not sexual tension." She sputters. Convincing. She frowns and folds her hands in her lap.

He snorts beside her and she glares at him. "Ok."

"I want my book." She says quietly.

"That's fine. There's only one way to get it today though." He smiles at her.

She gasps. "I am not kissing you or doing some sexual favor to get my book back. A book, by the way, I question if you even read!"

He narrows his eyes at her. "So if you believed I had read it, you'd kiss me or do a sexual favor?" Her mouth falls open and his eyes move to her lips as his own form into a mischievous smile. "This might be easier than I thought…."

She snaps her mouth shut and stands quickly. "I have never been so offended." She grabs her bag and moves quickly down the steps. He's, of course, right behind her. She storms in the direction of….anywhere but him.

"Blair. Come on, stop." He's beside her now. "I'm flirting with you. Shit." He says exasperatedly.

"Oh, so I should be flattered that Dan Humphrey, sophomore cad, is flirting with me?" She turns to glare at him as she keeps moving quickly.

He groans. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross a line." He grabs her arm to get her to stop. She does, only because she wants her book though, and crosses her arms. "I know you wouldn't do that. I wouldn't want you to anyway. It was a joke. A terrible one, apparently, but a joke." He runs his hand down her arm slowly. His eyes are soft and slightly amused. "Can we just be honest for a minute?" She looks at him and frowns. "Ok, well, I'm going to be anyway. You were upset about the book before I even made that comment. Are you really this upset because you think I didn't read your book?" He asks softly.

She casts her eyes down and shrugs. "I just thought—I thought that you wanted to read something I was reading." She closes her eyes and she can feel her skin heating up with embarrassment. Why does she tell him everything? She doesn't have this problem with other people. She moves her arm back so his hand falls off of it. She opens her eyes and looks over his shoulder. "I thought you…..I don't know. It doesn't matter. You're from Brooklyn. It doesn't matter what you think." She thought he wanted more from her than what he wanted from other girls.

"I did want to read something you were reading. I'm interested in what you're interested in. That's why I read your book. Every word." He rests a finger on her jaw and gently turns her head toward his. "I've never lied to you, Blair. And I don't need to go around pretending for you or anyone else." He drops his finger from her jaw and shoves his hands in his pockets. "If all I wanted was a rich princess to fuck around with, figuratively or literally, I wouldn't need to work so hard. Trust me."

Her eyes widen. "That was crass. Even for someone with such an inferior upbringing." She arches an eyebrow.

"Do other people really fail these tests of yours?" He tilts his head and narrows his eyes. "Throw everything you've got at me. I'm not scared."

"I'm not testing you. I'm just being myself." She smirks.

"Right." He nods his head and looks away for a moment. "You seem to forget that you've let me see the other sides to you." He steps closer to her and his eyes refuse to leave hers. She can't look away either. It's a power thing. Only a power thing. "You are being yourself, part of yourself, but there's more. I know that."

"You don't know anything." She mutters quietly.

He chuckles. "Ok, I really believe that I was on to something the other day and that maybe I should pay attention to that." She narrows her eyes, trying to think of what he's talking about. "I think you're scared. I do. Maybe I shouldn't be coming on so strong. As much as I don't want to, I—I think I might need to let up. A little." He winks at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles softly before he starts to walk away. She pouts and looks down at the sidewalk. Why does she keep pushing him so hard? If she's being honest with herself, she doesn't want him to let up. Not even a little. Yes, his courage and confidence are foreign and they do make her nervous, maybe they even scare her a little. She doesn't want him to stop though. It's all just so confusing. She has a whole life planned with Nate. She's had it planned since they were children. She never thought of anything or anyone else until now. It's terrifying. "Oh…" His voice interrupts her thoughts. She looks up to see he's stopped and is facing her again. "When I said there was only one way to get your book today, I meant that it was at my house. It—It's on my nightstand." He shrugs. "That's all I meant." He turns back around, moving into the crowd. She is such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

Even as she does it, she can't believe she's doing it. Her driver gave her a funny look. Brooklyn, again. Twice in under a week. She hasn't been to Brooklyn twice period. Until now.

She knocks on his door lightly. There's no music wafting into the hallway this time. It makes her sad for some reason. Then she can hear someone running to the door and she feels better.

The door flies open and Dan's smile drops a little right before it gets a little wider. "Blair…." He says quietly.

She can't fight her own small smile and she looks down at the floor before slowly raising her eyes back to his. "I want my book, Humphrey."

He laughs. It's more free and young than any of his other ones. "Whatever it takes." He opens his door wider. "Come in. Please." She walks through and eyes him playfully as she does. She stops in the center of the room. She clasps her hands behind her back and bounces nervously on her heels. He approaches her with the most amazing smile on his face. It's sly and confident and, somehow, shy and thankful all at the same time. "For the sake of decorum and your honor, I feel I should warn you that we have no chaperones right now." Her pulse quickens for a moment and she licks her lips. He bites his lip as he watches her actions closely.

She eyes him with playful reproach. "Get that out of your head. I'm here for one thing and one thing only." She smiles mischievously and turns to head toward his bedroom.

"Brooklyn? I knew it had grown on you." He says as he follows closely behind her.

She stops at his nightstand and grabs her book. She flips through it and her heart flutters when she sees new markings and slightly more worn pages. She turns to smile at him. "It isn't Brooklyn I'm here for." She says coyly before holding her book up.

"Oh, of course." He smirks before collapsing lazily onto his bed. "How silly of me." He kicks her leg lightly. "Make yourself comfortable" He pats the bed next to him and she narrows her eyes at him. He rolls his eyes. "Relax. I want to discuss our books." She approaches slowly, skeptically. He laughs lightly and rises to his elbows. "Stop acting like this is new terrain for us intrepid explorers."

She smirks and sits beside him. "I was highly intoxicated last time."

"Mmmm…." He sits up beside her and nods. "So what's your excuse this time?" He smiles at her.

"Clearly the marijuana has already done irreparable damage to my brain cells." She smiles back at him before looking down at her book again. "Did you like it?" She looks back at him.

He nods. "I did. A lot." He turns so he's facing her and tucks his leg up comfortably. She turns to face him too and tucks her legs behind her carefully. He notices the action and smirks. "Mirrored body language…." He says suggestively and his eyes trail her body.

She rolls her eyes and pushes his shoulder. "Focus, Humphrey."

"I can't with those tights." He bites his lip. "Those are definitely one part of your daily wardrobe that I like." His eyes dart to her headband before returning to her legs.

"Consider them gone." She teases and flips her hair over her shoulder.

He laughs and grabs her book. "Ok, let's talk about the themes here. And I couldn't help but notice all of the Adah highlighting you did. We are definitely talking about that." She smiles and lowers herself to her side, resting her head against her hand. He mirrors the action as he talks animatedly about her book. She watches his mouth move and she can't deny that she is caught up. In him, in this, in all of it.

She thinks it's been an hour, she can't be sure. She should get home. They've dissected and debated both books pretty thoroughly. His family will probably be here soon anyway. "I should be getting home. I have some homework to do." She rises slowly and smiles as he does the same.

"Ok." He nods and smiles at her. "Thank you for coming over. It's been fun."

"It has been." She says softly. It hangs in the air and she feels the moment pulse through her. She stands and goes to grab her purse. She looks at the wall behind his bed lined with books. "May I borrow another?" She turns to give him a small smile.

He smiles confidently as he strides to the wall. "Of course." He eyes the books before turning back to her. "Do you want to choose one?"

She shakes her head. "No, you pick." His smile grows and he leans on his bed and grabs a book. He turns back around and holds it out in front of her. She laughs and looks at him. "I had no idea I was being pursued by a forty year old housewife."

He throws his head back and laughs. "Waldorf, don't be small minded. You're more than that."

"_The Bridges of Madison County_, Dan?" She widens her eyes playfully. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He says defensively. "Why can't you ever just borrow a book from me without judging it? Maybe there's a reason I want you to read that." He smiles as he steps closer to her. "We've been over this: read first, judge later."

She eyes him and clutches the book to her chest. "Fine." She finally takes her purse and walks out into the main room of the loft. He goes to open the door, but pauses. He seems nervous about something. "Humphrey? Please tell me this isn't the part where you club me and take me to your cave?" She asks jokingly, amused by his sudden case of nerves. It's so unlike him.

He rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue against his teeth. "No, Waldorf. You'd be the most annoying captive." He turns slightly so that he's directly in front of her. He runs a hand through his hair. "I—I want to tell you why I even had that Ethan Hawke book with me the other day." She furrows her brow. "I was re-reading it because ever since I met you and started talking to you, one of my favorite quotes from it has been running through my head." His eyes study hers.

"Oh?" She asks casually though her interest is anything but.

He nods his head and bites his lip. He clears his throat and keeps his eyes on hers. "Stay here." She couldn't move if she tried, her limbs are heavy with anticipation. He comes back into the room quickly and holds the book open in front of her. He points to the top of the page. "Start here. Just finish his dialogue in that paragraph." She looks up at him before her eyes move to the words beside his finger:

…_.But you gotta understand, everything in my life feels different. I just want so badly to know if you like me. And I know how asinine that sounds. If you want me to leave you alone, I will, but sometimes…sometimes you meet somebody and you know that whatever you did before, whatever your life was before, it must have been right…nothing could've been too bad or gone too far wrong because it led you to this person. You're that person. Do you want me to go away?_

Her eyes move to his. She takes a deep breath and her mind races. She doesn't know what to say. She makes a soft noise. "Dan…." He smiles down at her shyly. She returns it and her eyes flit around the room. She looks back at the book. She doesn't have to say anything. She takes the book from him and turns it toward him. She points at the next line.

He smiles slowly as his eyes move over the words:

_No, she said. _

"I—that's all I can give you for now." She looks at him, hoping he sees the sincerity she feels. "I hope it's enough."

He gives her a small, soft smile and moves to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you soon." He runs a hand through her hair and kisses her cheek again. "Have a new book for me, ok?" He tells her as she steps into the hallway. She nods before making her way down the stairs.

* * *

It's Friday after lunch. Same library, same different, more secluded table.

They missed each other yesterday and she's feeling antsy.

"You know what amazes me?" Dan says jovially as he sits beside her.

"Oh, here we go again." She sighs out and turns her head to look at him. "Please tell me this is a sad attempt at a 'Groundhog Day' reference."

"No, but that's a really good movie. It's sadly underappreciated by too many." He smiles when his eyes lock on hers. "I'm surprised you've seen it."

"My maid has questionable taste in films." She arches an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. This whole disagreeing with me for the sake of disagreeing is too transparent for such a sharp girl." She frowns at him. "Besides, now I know that you watch movies with your maid. That's adorable. Anyway, what I was going to say, before you sent me off on a tangent, was that I'm amazed by how much I want to just lay in a bed with you….and talk." He smiles wickedly.

She narrows her eyes at him and his deceptive comment. "And you're still convinced you know the way to my heart?"

"Yes. That was a lame joke. I'm on a roll with those this week. I really mean it though." He looks around the library. He reaches over and takes her hand. "I've done a lot of things in a lot of beds with a lot of girls—"

"Humphrey." She says sternly. She does not want to hear about his escapades.

"You are so territorial already." He bites his lip. "That's ok. I like that." She huffs and cuts her eyes away for a moment. "As I was saying, I've done a lot of things in a lot of beds with a lot of girls, and I like to do those things, but talking has never been one of them." He smiles warmly and adjusts their hands so he can intertwine their fingers. "Until now." His eyes move to their hands. "It's amazing."

She can't stop her smile at their similar thoughts. "Well, I think that mostly speaks to the intellectual deficit one must have to do those things with the likes of you." It's all flirt and no bite and she'd be upset with herself except that it makes him chuckle.

"Don't disparage our intellectual and emotional connection, baby." He pouts his lips playfully.

"So sensitive." She rolls her eyes.

He presses his fingers against the back of her hand. "There's another party this week. Do you want to come?" His eyes lock on hers conspiratorially.

Yes. She almost says it, but she remembers that Kati's having a party and she's supposed to go with Nate. "What day is it?"

"Saturday." He studies her. "Don't tell me your dance card is full."

"My dance card is full." She shrugs a shoulder and smiles half-heartedly. "I'm going with Nate to Kati's party."

He groans and removes his hand from hers. She only frowns for a second. "Kati invited me to her party too." He narrows his eyes at her and quirks his mouth to the side. "Maybe I'll go to hers instead."

"No one is suggesting you do that." She doesn't know why, but the thought of Nate and Dan at the same party makes her uneasy.

"No one needs to." He rises and puts his bag over his shoulder. "Later, Waldorf." He strides past her. She places her fingertips on her cheek and frowns. He left without kissing her.

* * *

It's later that day on the Met steps.

She didn't expect to see him come walking casually up the steps, but there he is. His figure caught her eye as she read his book. She moves her eyes back to the words, hoping she can still play it cool.

He sits beside her and doesn't say anything. He just pulls out a book and starts reading. This is ridiculous. She bites her lip and closes the book. "I thought you might be annoyed with me." She starts quietly.

He turns to look at her and takes his sunglasses off. "For going to a party with your boyfriend?" He looks down and smiles sadly. "No. That wouldn't be very fair. I'd rather you hang out with me, but I can wait."

"So, why'd you leave so abruptly?" She asks cautiously.

He smirks. "Well, I do have pride and an ego. I may know it's unfair to be annoyed, but it doesn't change how I feel." He shrugs and turns to look in front of him at the people passing by. "I haven't told you a story in a while. Pick someone."

She smiles to herself. "Hmmm….them." She says happily as she points to two dogs leading their owners on a walk. She can feel his eyes move to her and she turns to smile at him.

He laughs lightly. "Those two are Mandy and Sonya. Their owners started dating two years ago. I'm sure you can tell that Mandy and Sonya are much older than two years. Their owners, Ryan and Samantha, respectively, had their dogs before they ever even knew the other person existed. Ryan and Samantha fell, not madly, but practically in love. Mandy and Sonya, however, didn't fall in love period." She laughs and scoots closer to him. She takes her sunglasses off to get a better view of him as he tells the tale of Mandy and Sonya and how they came to, eventually, be best friends. When he finishes a few minutes later, he watches her. "I forgot to ask if you had a book for me."

"Oh!" He chuckles as she smiles wide and delicately takes her book out of her bag. She presents it to him as if it's the rarest pearl in the world. "Since I now know you have a proclivity for feminine writing, I decided to help you branch out, explore your masculine side." She tilts her head to the side and smiles sweetly as she teases him. He rolls his eyes playfully and snatches the book from her hands. "Hey! Easy!" She swats his arm.

He chokes on a laugh and looks at her with wide eyes. "_Tropic of Cancer_ is really my next selection?" His eyes dance over her face in a mix of wonder and amusement.

She laughs lightly and nods. "I think it's an important novel for a young, male author, such as yourself, to read. Not that I think you need any encouragement in the sexual exploit department." She arches an eyebrow and eyes him pointedly. "Have you read it before?" She asks quietly as she studies him. She's surprised him and she loves it.

"Uh, no. No. It's on my shelf, but I haven't made it to it yet." He bites his lip as he studies her. "You've really read this?"

"Yes." She nods and smirks at him. "This is quite a role reversal isn't it, Humphrey?"

He taps the book against his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, it is." He looks down and shakes his head. "God, I….." He looks back at her intensely and it takes her breath away. He swallows hard and stands quickly. "I should go."

"If I had known it would be so easy to get rid of you, I'd have given this book to you much sooner." She quips as he throws his bag over his shoulder.

He still seems to be in a daze as he looks down at her, perched confidently on her throne. "You are a constant revelation. I keep thinking you're completely innocent, which I don't mind at all and I think you are to an extent, but then you give me these looks or a biting comment or a book like this and it turns my whole idea of you on its head." He bites his lip and puts his sunglasses back on. She's speechless. "I don't think you're ever getting rid of me." He says quietly. It terrifies her to realize she's ok, maybe more than ok, with that. He presses his lips against her cheek and she feels a satisfied smile tug on her lips. He turns and starts down the steps. She's still smiling to herself when she sees him running back up the steps, two at a time. She fixes her eyes on his. He leans down and kisses her cheek again. Longer this time. A small, surprised laugh escapes from her. He smiles at her when he pulls back. He cups the side of her face and kisses her head quickly. "I owed you one."

"Will I—" She looks down at her hands folded neatly in her lap before looking back at him shyly. "Will I see you tomorrow night?" The thought of him at a party in Brooklyn without her makes her stomach lurch. Somewhere between the library and these steps, it occurred to her that she does want Dan to come. The thought of him at a party without her makes her more uneasy than the thought of him and Nate at the same party. She'll just have to control herself and Dan and Nate and everyone else at the party.

"I thought no one was suggesting I go to Kati's party?" He purses his lips and narrows his eyes at her. She sighs in annoyance and darts her eyes away. Why does he have to remember everything? "Do you want to see me tomorrow night?" Her eyes move to his slowly and she hopes he can see her answer as she looks up at him. She can't say it. Don't make her say it. A smile flickers across his face. "I can't deny you anything." He says mostly to himself as he stares at her. He shrugs a shoulder to wake himself up. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He smiles softly before walking down the steps again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so, so much for your reviews, faves, and follows! They're so encouraging and just plain delightful so thank you! There's a discussion of _The Bridges of Madison County _in here and I don't know if any of you have read it or seen the movie, but I wanted to say that some of the discussion isn't entirely true to the work. It'll make sense why that is when you read it. I hope everyone enjoys this!**

Kati's party. Drink #1.

Nate's on her arm as they glide into the party. She smiles happily and takes a glass of champagne from a table as they move past it. It's going to be a good night. She's sure of it.

"Nathaniel, Blair." She rolls her eyes as Chuck approaches them with his slick smirk in place.

She leans closer to Nate and smiles. "Hi, Chuck."

"Hey, man." Nate takes Chuck's drink from his hand and takes a long sip. Her nose scrunches involuntarily. She really wishes he wouldn't drink after Chuck. "Whoa, that shit's strong. Party that lame?" She looks around the room curiously. Her eyes aren't seeing any sign of what she wants. She frowns as she continues her search.

"It's the same as always." Chuck takes his drink back and finishes it off. "We'll handle that though. Who are you looking for, Blair?"

Her eyes move to his and she smiles politely. He is always so nosy. "Kati, of course."

"Oh. She hasn't made her grand entrance yet." Chuck rolls his eyes. "Nate, let's go get this going. A piece of my soul dies every second I have to stand here and endure this with only alcohol to chase away the mediocrity of our peers."

She sighs as Chuck leads her boyfriend away. She knows she won't be seeing him much more this evening.

* * *

Kati's party. Drink #3.

It's not the fact that Nate has only hung out with her for a total of thirty minutes in the three hours they've been here that's bothering her.

It's the fact that someone else hasn't spent any minutes with her because he's not here. He's in Brooklyn. Probably being bedded by a coke head.

That's why she's on her third drink. It's fruity and sugary. She frowns as it goes down too easily. She somehow misses the table when she goes to set it down. She groans. Now she needs another one.

She trips over a discarded shoe on her way to the drinks and runs right into a hard body. "_Watch_ where you are going." She says as she looks down at her dress and smooths it out.

"You have the most charming attitude. It's lovely. Really." Dan. Her head flies up and she glares at him. "And look at that adorable face! This was definitely worth leaving the weed and whiskey in Brooklyn." He smirks at her.

"I don't know why you bothered at this point." She snaps at him.

He narrows his eyes at her. "What's the matter, your boyfriend didn't play with you enough tonight?"

She moves forward to yell at him and sways too far to the right. His hand quickly reaches out to steady her and he quirks his mouth to the side to, wisely, stop his laughter. She stumbles slightly as she regains her balance. "Don't talk about my boyfriend." It's hard to be menacing when the room is spinning.

"Ooo, sensitive subject, Waldorf?" He says coolly before he takes a sip of his drink.

"God! Who let you in here?" She yells in annoyance before she storms off the best she can manage.

* * *

Kati's party. Drink # 5.

"Isabel, don't _touch_ that." Blair removes a small Swarovski box from her minion's hand. It slips from her own hand and the two look at each other with wide eyes before dissolving in laughter. "Oops!" She calls out in the middle of her laughter as she brushes the pieces of glass under a table with her foot.

"I'm sure Kati won't notice or care now that her dreamboat is here." Isabel shrugs her shoulders and gulps down more of her drink.

Blair's laughter starts to fade and she takes another sip of her own drink. She looks at her minion curiously. "Who's her dreamboat? I haven't approved any dreamboats lately." She frowns. She's obviously been too wrapped up in Brooklyn lately if her minions think they can just have crushes without her consent.

"Ohhh. That's because he's from Brooklyn. We all know you wouldn't let her have any kind of anything with the scholarship guy." She nods sagely and finishes off her drink.

Blair chokes slightly on her drink. "What?" She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She is too drunk for this. "Kati has a crush on Dan Humphrey?"

"Totally. She really wants to have sex with him. Tara C. never stops raving about how good it was and you know Chelsea is always looking at him like she hasn't had a meal in her whole life even though she's with Scott now and then there's like his forbidden sex appeal…." Isabel smiles conspiratorially at Blair. "She's working on him right now. Let her slum it this once, Blair." Blair cuts her eyes to her. Kati's not the one who she thinks is slumming it. Dan can't sleep with Kati. He can't sleep with anyone else. He better not have slept with anyone in Brooklyn.

She bites her lip. "I need another drink." She stumbles out of the room hastily.

She's making her way through the penthouse, trying to put together her next move. It is hard to plot when wasted.

That's when she sees them.

Kati has Dan cornered in the hallway outside her bedroom. Blair moves back quickly so she can watch them without being seen.

"You never say no though." Kati leans closer to Dan.

"Is that what people say about me?" Dan frowns and pulls his head back in mock offense. "My reputation is ruined in this town. How will I ever find a suitable gentleman caller?" He rolls his eyes and takes a drink. Blair smiles to herself and grips her cup tighter.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about your reputation, Dan." Kati says suggestively as she passes over his joke and runs a hand down his chest. "Trust me."

Dan smiles sharply and removes her hand. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. My attention is very focused on my future these days and I can't get distracted. More than that, I don't want to get distracted." Blair's heart pounds faster in her chest. Dan moves around Kati, leaving the girl standing dejectedly in her hallway. Blair sees her stomp into the pot room.

It suddenly dawns on her that she should move before Dan sees her. She turns to run when she hears his voice. "I see you, Blair." He says smoothly as he stands in front of her, effectively blocking her path. "Now who's stalking whom?"

"I was….not." She shakes her head slowly. "Not _stalking_. I was rescuing." She declares triumphantly.

"Aw, you were going to defend my honor?" He tilts his head to the side and smiles sweetly.

"I think it was just established that you have no honor left to defend." She smirks. "I was going to rescue Kati." She shoves him backwards, but she's drunk so she ends up moving forward too.

He laughs and catches her arms to steady her. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" He brushes her hair off of her shoulder and looks her in the eyes.

She sighs dramatically. "Enough to feel better, but not enough to forget." He slides his hands down her arms and grips her hands. She swallows hard and backs away, removing her hands from his. Nate's around here somewhere. "And, no, you may not use that line in one of your trite, coming of age novels."

"I don't need to pilfer your drunken wisdom." He rolls his eyes playfully. "So I thought you blew off me and Brooklyn because you were coming to this party with Nate." His eyes study her.

"I did come to the party with Nate." She slurs out defensively.

"That's interesting." He shoves his hands in his pockets and moves closer to her again. "I haven't seen him with you once. I haven't seen him at all actually."

She shrugs a shoulder and staggers backwards slightly. "He's in the _recreational_ room with Chuck."

Dan nods slowly. "With Chuck. Not with you. Got it." He smirks at her.

"Humphrey!" She pushes him hard against the wall and he laughs.

"I'm sorry. It's just so easy sometimes." He smiles at her. She glares at him and he raises his shoulders. "I wanted to make sure I had the facts straight."

She studies him. "Why'd you say no to Kati?"

"You shouldn't listen to private conversations." He sighs exasperatedly and runs a hand through his hair.

"You shouldn't evade questions." She purses her lips and narrows her eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not sleep with anyone and everyone." He shrugs. "I didn't want to sleep with her." He looks down at his cup and swirls the liquid thoughtfully.

"Why not?" She asks quietly as she steps closer to him.

"Are you five?" He raises his eyes to hers slowly. "What's with all of the 'why' questions?"

She groans and rolls her eyes dramatically. "Just answer the question, Humphrey."

"You know why, Waldorf." He tells her quietly.

"Then why'd I ask?" She moves closer and reaches a hand out to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

He inhales sharply. "You're such a brat." She smiles up at him coyly. He laughs lightly. "I'll never win against you." He shakes his head as his laughter fades. "I don't want her because I want you." His eyes never leave hers.

She tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean you want me?" She smiles playfully.

"Stop asking questions you know the answers to." He returns her smile and takes her hand from his shirt. He intertwines their fingers loosely. "You went from ice queen to playful in record time this evening." His eyes lock on hers.

She sighs happily and shrugs. "Yes, well, I suppose having a fan club will melt even the coldest of hearts." She bites her lip.

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "This is not a fan club." He squeezes her hand in his. "I am not blindly devoted to you."

"No?" She steps closer and looks at him questioningly.

He blushes and ducks his head. Her heart beats a little faster. "No." He raises his head slowly. He widens his eyes and smiles when he finds hers still on him. "What?"

"Nothing." She sing-songs and looks around the hallway.

He laughs and steps closer to her, so close that they're almost touching. "You're adorable." He runs his hands through her hair slowly and her eyes shut at the sensation. She feels his fingertips trace her head band slowly. He hums to himself. She peers up at him. "This is an interesting selection." It's thin and blends in with her hair. "It's almost like it's not even there." He looks down at her and she swallows hard. "You're getting closer, baby." She rolls her eyes and he winks at her playfully.

And because it's that kind of night, she hears voices from around the corner. She looks down as she moves away from him. She feels the loss of the proximity and his hands more acutely than she ever has before.

"Heeeey, there she is!" Nate comes over and wraps his arms around her. Of course.

Dan clears his throat and puts more distance between them. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid.

She can feel her skin flushing. She steps out of Nate's arms awkwardly. "Here I am." She smiles up at him and takes his hand.

"Who's your friend, Blair?" Chuck asks as he glares at Dan.

Dan moves his eyes slowly from Nate and Blair to Chuck. "I'm Dan Humphrey. I go to school with you." He smiles politely, but she can tell it's not genuine. He doesn't like them.

"Dan Humphrey." She notices Chuck's eyes narrow more and he looks at her with a knowing smirk. "Nathaniel, did you know your girlfriend has been hanging out with Brooklyn's own Romeo?"

She tenses. Chuck can't ruin this for her. Dan laughs lightly as he looks down at his shoes. "I didn't realize Blair's social life was so closely monitored by her boyfriend's lackey." He looks annoyed when he looks back at the group.

Chuck snarls at Dan. "I'm Chuck Bass. I am not anyone's lackey." He steps closer to Dan and Dan smirks at him. "I'm just looking out for my friend's interest. I've never known Blair to have such a big heart."

"Let me guess, I'm poor and in need of charity because I'm from Brooklyn and have a scholarship?" Blair can feel her cheeks flush and she looks at the floor. She had the same thought not too long ago. Dan rolls his eyes. "That line of thought is so tired and boring. What's interesting though is that I don't really think many of the girls around here share the same ideas." Blair's eyes snap to Dan's. She doesn't know whose face he's rubbing that fact in, but she doesn't like it.

Chuck laughs. "You don't get it, do you? They sleep with you, but they don't date you, do they?" Dan scoffs.

"Chuck, that's enough." Blair cuts in, annoyed. He's the worst. And she doesn't want to hear anymore about Dan's dating history. "I know this might be difficult for you to grasp, but I like having a friend with whom I can actually converse so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being…well you." She glares at him.

Dan's eyes light up in amusement and he slowly moves them from her to Chuck. "I think you're the one who doesn't get it, Chuck Bass, is it?" He asks mockingly. "I could date any of these girls if I wanted to."

"Any of these girls, huh?" Chuck nods his head slowly and looks at Nate and Blair before looking back at Dan. "Yet here you are hanging out in dark, empty hallways with Blair Waldorf, Nate's girlfriend."

"Oh, I didn't realize that was all she was!" Dan laughs and shakes his head. "It doesn't matter who she's dating. She can do what she wants."

Nate sighs in annoyance. "Relax, Chuck." He shoves his friend lightly. "I know they're friends. It's cool."

"'It's cool.'" Dan groans and throws his head back. "She doesn't need permission. This is ridiculous." He chuckles humorlessly and starts to walk out of the hallway. "I'll see you later, Blair." He cuts his eyes to her as he brushes past her. He's clearly annoyed with all of this.

"Dude, that guy is like harshin' my vibe right now." Nate closes his eyes and moves away from Blair. "We've got to go refresh, man." He looks at Chuck and tilts his head in the direction of the room they just came from. He starts to walk away when he stops to look at Blair. "What are you doing? Do you want to come?"

"No. No, I think I'm going to go home. I'm tired and I think I had too much to drink." She smiles at him and he returns it. Dan doesn't get it sometimes. Nate's a good guy with a lot of potential. He's just young. He's not like Chuck or most of the other guys in their world. He's also not like Dan.

"That's a first." He teases as he moves toward her. He takes her face in his hands and pecks her lips quickly. "Be safe. I'll call you tomorrow." She nods and turns to leave.

It's twenty minutes later before she finally makes her way to the elevator. Between her drunk stumbling and all of the other drunk people, this party is nearly impossible to navigate through.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to apologize for earlier." She turns to smile at Dan as he stands beside her. "Oh my God, I hope you're leaving because that is the sloppiest smile I have ever seen from you." Her smile falls and she glares at him. "Seriously, how much did you drink tonight?" She shrugs and holds up her hand to show him. "Five? What happened to your concerns about decorum?"

"I was having a rough night." She looks back at the elevator door and sways slightly. What is taking this thing so long?

"I see." He says quietly and she can see him turn to face the door too. Finally the elevator dings and Sara Matthews and Riley Colt come stumbling out. That explains that. She rolls her eyes disdainfully as they pass by. "Whoa." Dan's face scrunches up as he steps in after her. "It reeks of sex in here."

Her eyes dart to him and she really shouldn't be riding this alone with him. "What—what do you mean?" She asks softly.

He tilts his head to the side. "I mean I think we all know what was happening in here, but it's just like everywhere." He moves his hands around to emphasize his point. "You don't smell that? Or feel it? It's like hanging in the air." She sees him swallow hard when his eyes finally land on hers.

She moves her hand to her neck and clears her throat. "I—I hadn't noticed."

His eyes flit away from hers and he turns back to face the doors as the elevator begins its descent. "You'd have me believe you don't notice a lot of things….." He says mostly to himself.

She cuts her eyes to him, but doesn't say anything. The truth is, this elevator is definitely charged. It's palpable and it's not helping her reaction to him. Neither are those five drinks she consumed. Her eyes slowly take him in. His bone structure is like a work of art. Her eyes move slowly to his lips. Her breathing starts to come up shallow.

He groans beside her. "Ok. You have to stop breathing like that."

She snaps her head around to look at the elevator doors. "Breathing like what? I'm sorry I need oxygen, Humphrey." She crosses her arms and huffs. She can't help it or do anything about it. Why does Kati live on the top floor of a high rise?

"I know you know what I'm talking about." He looks at her incredulously. "You're practically molesting me with your eyes over there too." And she doesn't know what comes over her, but instead of fighting him, she looks directly at his mouth and runs her tongue over her lips. He closes his eyes. "Fuck." He whispers. His eyes are darker and more intense when they open and land on hers again. "I'm not playing like this when you're drunk. You know that." Her mouth parts slightly as she tries to catch her breath. She doesn't think anyone's ever looked at her like that.

The doors finally open and she steps outside quickly and exhales. That elevator is clearly possessed. "Good night, Humphrey!" She calls out too cheerfully and trips over the carpet as she heads out into the cool night breeze. She can feel the tension rolling off of her. Then she feels a sudden, warm, delicious spark on her wrist. She looks down to see Dan's hand wrapped around it. Her eyes move to his slowly.

"I don't know how far away you live, but you shouldn't walk alone." He swallows hard and runs his thumb over her wrist. Damn. It's distracting. She closes her eyes and nearly gets lost in the feeling, when a car horn wakes her up. She snatches her wrist from his hand. He's right though. She should've called for her car, but the thought never occurred to her.

"It—It's just down the street." She points beside her as her eyes dance over his face. He nods and gestures for her to lead the way. They walk in slow, heavy silence the whole way. Her hand brushes against his and it causes some kind of seismic shift that makes her sway. His arm wraps steadily around her waist and stays there until they get to her building.

"Wow." He looks up at her building. "That's….quite a home."

She doesn't care about dominating architecture right now. "Are you going to be a gentleman and see me to my actual door?" God. She can't believe she just asked him that. Something's come over her though. All she can think about is his lips….on her lips. His head jerks around to look at her.

His eyes narrow and he inhales sharply. "I—I guess." He says cautiously. He's almost nervous and it thrills her. She makes him nervous. Her drunk system can't take much more. "I'll see you to your door." He tells her pointedly.

She licks her lips and brushes against him as she moves inside the lobby. "That's all I asked, Humphrey."

He steps into her elevator and exhales slowly. "Really should have thought about another elevator ride with you…." He mutters to himself. He leans back against the wall furthest away from her. She moves to the wall closest to her and mirrors the action so she can face him. She grips the railing when his eyes lock on hers. "Um, have you read any of the book I loaned you?"

"A little over half of it." She licks her lips and looks at the floor for a moment. That book…."I—I like the way Francesca is starting to change and—and open up with Robert."

Dan's eyes study her and he nods his head slowly. "It's like she's starting to get to know herself for the first time."

"Exactly. Or a part of herself that she didn't know existed. She's so free and…." Her eyes close as she tries to chase down her train of thought. What was her point?

"A woman." Her eyes fly open and lock on his. "She embraces being a woman again. Maybe it's not again. Maybe it's for the first time." She can feel her breathing coming up short again. "She realizes there's power in feeling and desire. It doesn't make her weak; it makes her strong. She almost didn't even know what she had been missing. She was stuck in the monotony, the minutiae." The elevator dings open and she could cry. Something is starting to take root deep, deep in her mind, in her heart, in her body. Oh God.

She looks inside her home and looks back at him. "Come inside? I want to keep talking about this." She steps out of the elevator and looks back at him over her shoulder to see him biting his lip, deep in thought as he watches her. He pushes himself off of the wall slowly and follows her out. Power, indeed. She planned to lead him into the living room, but a thought occurs to her while they're still in the foyer and she turns abruptly to share it with him. He nearly runs into her. "It's powerful because it affects him too. And he lets her know it, he—he's not scared. It's more than physical. It's deeper than that." Her eyes dance over his. "That's why it's so affecting, so changing. They connect on every level." She moves closer and runs a tentative hand down his chest. She leans up and presses her lips to his cheek slowly and carefully as her hand presses against his chest.

He rests his hand over hers on his chest. "I think she was so caught up in living the life that she fell into, that she never thought to live the life she wanted." He grips her hand and leans down to press his lips against her cheek this time.

"Mmmm." Her eyes flutter closed as he rests his forehead against her temple. She can hear his breathing coming up shorter and shorter too. "No, no. That's not entirely right." He pulls back and furrows his brow. She swallows hard. "She didn't know there was anything else…." She moves closer to him and moves her hands to rest on his waist softly. She thinks they're both surprised by her boldness. "She didn't know there was anything else to want." Her head is tipped back slightly as she looks up at him. "Dan, I—"

"No." He grips her forearms tight and lifts her hands from his waist so she can't move any closer. Their lips are inches apart. "Not like this." He swallows hard and licks his lips. She watches the action through hooded eyes. "Not when you're wasted and upset that you're boyfriend ignored you all night." His eyes pass over her face. "God, he's such an idiot." He murmurs quietly.

Her eyes move to his and she presses closer to him. "That's not why I was upset. You were at a party in Brooklyn. Alone. I thought you weren't coming." She admits quietly. His eyes narrow as he processes her confession. She bites her lip and presses into him again. She can't get close enough. "Dan….It's just a kiss. Just one kiss." She says breathlessly as her eyes move back to his lips.

He groans and leans his head back. "Not like this, Blair, please." His voice is so deep and his neck is right there. She can't stop herself. Her lips move to his neck and press softly. She pulls back to see his reaction. His eyes are shut and his breathing is shallow. She smirks to herself. He lowers his head and his eyes are dark when they open. So dark. The look in them makes her breath hitch and she feels something warm spread through her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them again she sees his eyes are trained on her lips.

"Why are you fighting me on this?" She murmurs and leans into him again. "Don't you want to kiss me? We can know once and for all…." His jaw tightens and she gasps. She presses her lips to his jaw. She leaves a path along it. She can't turn back now.

"Blair, I want to kiss you more than….more than anything I think." He moves a hand to her hair as her lips trail to the underside of his jaw and down to his neck again. He grips her hair hard and she likes it. "God. I want….I want you." She pulls back to stare at him. She has him where she wants him. She's sure of it. "Fuck. I want you. All of you. Every part of you." Her lips part and her breathing falters. This is more intense than anything she's ever experienced. She holds his gaze and moves her hand up his chest to his neck to the side of his face. She stops and strokes his cheek with her thumb. She presses a long kiss to his other cheek. She can feel the intensity in her own eyes when she looks at him again. "Sometimes…." He swallows hard. "Sometimes I don't think you know what it is to _want_." He shakes his head thoughtfully and studies her. "You don't know what it is to want you like I want you. Not yet."

She exhales and rests her forehead against his cheek. His hands are running over her back roughly and she's gripping his waist. "I think I do." She says softly.

"You wouldn't be doing this if you did. You wouldn't be someone else's girlfriend if you did." He takes a deep breath and grips her arms again to push her back. "Not tonight, Blair. Not like this." He shakes his head and backs away from her.

She stumbles back and reaches out for the stair case railing behind her. Her eyes shut. God. She is in too deep. She can't turn back now. It's warm and it's spreading through her. It's invading her veins and consuming her mind; worse, it's consuming her heart. He's changed her. She'll never be the same.

"Blair?" He asks huskily. She opens her eyes to see that he's still staring at her intently and still keeping his distance.

"I'll—I have to go. I have to go. This is—fuck." She moves slowly to the stairs and climbs them in a daze. This is not where she expected this night to go. She doesn't know how she wound up in her foyer trying to get a kiss from Dan Humphrey. She doesn't know how she wound up aching for his kiss.

"Waldorf?" She turns to see he's by the elevator watching her as she makes her way up the stairs. "You never cuss….are you ok?" He eyes her carefully.

She swallows hard. "I guess I have to be." She continues to her room. Before he's out of her line of vision, she takes another peek into the foyer to see he's leaned against the wall with his eyes shut tight and his lips pursed. Good. She shouldn't be the only one suffering tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, hello! I really can't thank you all enough for your reviews. Each and every one is greatly appreciated! As are the favorites/follows! Quick note about Serena and Nate: Serena will turn up eventually and I know Nate is just kind of a prop here and that's irksome. I get that. I do. I don't know how much fleshing out of his character or of Nair I'll be doing though, to be perfectly honest. In my mind, he's the same Nate he's always been and their relationship is similar to how it was in early s1 if that helps. I will try to explain Blair's pov about their relationship better though! Credit to Dashboard Confessional 'cause I totally jacked some lyrics from "As Lovers Go" for a part of this chapter. It'll be clear when that's happening. I don't think there's really anything else to cover so I hope you all like it! **

She breezes into the library Monday afternoon. She is no longer thinking about the fact that she tried to kiss Dan. She is no longer thinking about the fact that he refused to. She is no longer thinking about the fact that she has a boyfriend and that was wrong. Wait. She is thinking about that fact. Nate needs to be at the forefront of her thoughts. At all times. Not Dan. Dan…. No. Not Dan. He's clearly having some kind of fun with her and her relationship and her emotions. He did look pretty put out at his own actions, or lack thereof, though. She pouts her lips. There was enough confusion without her wanting desperately to kiss him and him somehow managing to have self-control. If he likes her so much and wants her so much, how'd he manage to not kiss her in that moment? It was…..Oh God. Dan.

She stops and almost turns right back around when she sees him sitting at their table.

She wasn't sure if he'd be here today or not. She thought she could handle it either way. She hesitates though when she sees him reading her book. It only takes a second and he looks up. Neither one of them say anything and she starts to back away.

He jumps up from the table suddenly and holds his hand out. "Blair, wait."

The embarrassment that she'd spent all day yesterday and today trying to suppress floods her. "How about no, Humphrey?" She smirks and turns on her heels. She can hear him following her the whole way.

"Come on, Blair, please." He grabs her arm. She stops and glares at him as she yanks her arm out of his.

"I'm not playing anymore." She tells him coolly. "I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but, well, it hasn't, so good riddance." He rolls his eyes before she turns and stalks out of the library.

* * *

She bounds up the Met steps, ready for battle. She fully expects to see him, but he's not there and he never shows up. She reads her book in relative peace. She can't stop her eyes from leaving the pages every now and then to scan the steps only to find nothing she wants.

* * *

She can't believe her eyes as she anxiously makes her way to their table on Tuesday afternoon.

Dan's not there.

She thought for sure he'd be here. She frowns as she sits down. Alone. She reads Dan's book in relative peace. Mostly. She keeps looking over her shoulder for him, but he's not there and he never shows up.

* * *

She trudges up the Met steps. This time she's not surprised when she finds herself alone. She pulls out his book. She's almost finished with it. She'll need another one soon. Well, she'll just have to find one on her own.

She settles in for a lonely afternoon. Back to normal then. She frowns to herself.

* * *

She doesn't know why she feels so restless as she heads home from the Met steps.

That's not true.

She does.

She's embarrassed and she got defensive, but she didn't actually mean to chase him away. If that's all it took then it's for the best.

She glares at the doorman as he smiles and holds the door open for her. She doesn't know what he's so happy about anyway.

"Oh, man, no! That's what I thought at first too, but it's just not true. You really have to re-evaluate both bands. Really." She hears his voice and stops in her tracks. It can't be. She turns toward the front desk and sure enough, there he is. He's leaned against the counter and he's in some kind of musical debate, shockingly, with the young attendant working the desk. The guy is about to respond when Dan spots her out of the corner of his eye. She sees his face light up. "Oh, oh! Shit. Waldorf!" He calls to her and starts to move toward her. He looks back to the desk clerk and holds a finger up. "Hold that thought. That's the girl." She moves quickly to the elevator and he follows her. Back to normal then. She smiles to herself.

"I have no idea what possessed you to come here." She looks at him incredulously. "This is actual, serious stalking now. You do realize that, don't you?"

The elevator dings and she steps inside. "I do know that. I do. I thought I should mix it up though. If I had shown up at our usual places you would have continued storming off before I even had a chance to say anything." He doesn't know her quite as well as he thinks he does apparently. "I had to catch you off guard. And I have a peace offering." Her hand reaches out for the button to close the door, but she drops it almost as quickly. She looks at him hesitantly and his lips form into a small, smug smile as he steps in beside her. "I know you're upset with me and feeling all defensive because you think I snubbed you, but it wasn't like that and I think if you just look past your pride you'll see that." He says quickly without giving her a chance to cut him off or argue. The doors close and they both look at them before looking back at each other. "I'm not sure I thought through the whole being alone with you on an elevator again." He teases. That is it.

"You know what, Humphrey? You can take your apologies and your stalking and your words and your peace offering and your…._you_ and you can just shove it!" She crosses her arms.

He winces. "Too soon for jokes about it, then?" She screeches and stamps her foot. She turns to yell at him when the elevator doors ding open. He laughs lightly beside her. She opens her mouth and shuts it again. She huffs and brushes past him a little too forcefully on her way out of the elevator. She glares at him when she's out and he takes his lip between his teeth as his eyes study her mischievously.

The elevator doors start to close and she reaches her hand out to stop it. He grins and raises an eyebrow. She takes a deep breath. "Well, you said you had a peace offering." She says casually. She holds her other hand out in front of her expectantly. He rifles through his bag quickly and pulls out a book. She can't help the smile that comes.

"This is my favorite book." He sighs as he places it in her hand.

"Your favorite?" She asks quietly as she inspects it.

"My absolute favorite." She looks up to see he's watching her reaction closely. "I thought it was time for the big guns." She eyes him playfully and clutches the book to her chest. "Have you read it before?"

"No. I've read Steinbeck, but not this one. I've wanted to for a while now, but, I don't know, it's always seemed like such a commitment and I wanted to be absolutely ready for it." She shrugs a shoulder. The doors start to close again and she pushes them back with her hand. Dan reaches a hand out to hold the other side.

He smiles at her softly. "It's a total commitment, but you won't regret it. It's so good." He bites his lip. "I can't wait to hear your thoughts on Cathy."

She rolls her eyes and huffs playfully. She knows enough about _East of Eden_ to know about Cathy and why he'd be interested in her thoughts on the character. "Goodbye, Humphrey." She removes her hand from the door and takes a step back. She smirks and arches an eyebrow as he also removes his hand and takes a step back to lean against the elevator wall.

He mirrors her facial expression. "Goodbye, Waldorf. Oh and timshel. Remember that. That's definitely a good topic for us." The elevator doors close and she happily makes her way to the stairs to continue her afternoon reading in her bedroom.

* * *

She can't figure him out anymore. They basically made up yesterday and, yet, he still isn't in the library when and where he should be. She pouts and tosses her bag onto the table. Something's going on with him. She slumps back in her chair, confused as to how to rectify this situation. She can't very well tell him to continue showing up everywhere she does. Where's the fun in that?

"Hey, Waldorf…." She sits up in her chair and turns around quickly. He raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"Did you have sex the other night?" The words roll out of her mouth with accusation and jealousy.

"Uh, what?" He looks at her with wide eyes as he sets his bag on the table. She hadn't intended for that to be the first question out of her mouth when she saw him, but she couldn't take it anymore. She can't figure out how he could resist kissing her even with all of his noble protesting in the moment…..unless he had already gotten something else that night. And where has he been all week?

"Did you have sex the other night?" She asks more clearly and with more bite.

He inhales and leans back in his chair. "You know the answer to that, my devoted stalker." His eyes study her.

"I mean in Brooklyn." She grumbles out. "I know how the girls throw themselves at you there."

He leans forward again. "Oh, Blair." He grabs her hands and smiles at her. "Girls throw themselves at me everywhere. Parties, bathrooms, elevators, concerts, libraries, hallways, foyers…."

She snatches her hands out of his and glares at him. "You're not nearly as funny or as charming as you think you are." She stands and gathers her things. She was hoping the whole incident might be handled differently. It's embarrassing. And confusing. She threw herself at him and he rejected her. She threw herself at him and she knew what she was doing, despite the alcohol. She threw herself at him and she has a boyfriend that she cares about. She is in over her head and he's making jokes. "I don't know what I was thinking anyway." She puts her strap on her shoulder and turns to leave.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks, suddenly indignant.

She turns back around and laughs bitterly. "Whatever you want it to mean, Dan."

"Oh, ok." He leans back and throws his hands up. "That is the lamest answer. It doesn't even make sense. I don't _want_ it to mean anything." He looks around, annoyed. "And, another thing, I think if anyone should be jealous here, it's me."

"Oh!" She moves closer and leans over the table. "You started all of this. You couldn't leave me alone even though you knew I had a boyfriend and you want to start whining about it now? Now that I care and it's—" She cuts herself off and bites her lip. She moves back from the table, from him.

"I wasn't whining." He says quietly, quickly and rests his arms on the table. He studies her for a long moment, too long. "Finish your thought. It's what?"

"God, Dan!" She buries her face in her hands. "I don't know what's going on anymore." She shakes her head and looks around the library. This is probably not the place to have this conversation, but it's too late. "I—I'm starting to feel….things for you. I respect you and I like you and it's the most confusing thing." She focuses her eyes on his as he rises from his chair and moves closer to her. "I have a boyfriend. It's not a joke and it's not something to pass the time. Not for me. I care about him and I had a whole life planned with him. I've had it planned for years. You're changing that though. You're changing _me_ and for what? To reject me and then disappear and make jokes about it all when you show up again? It's not funny." He reaches for her hands but she moves out of his reach quickly. "Don't." She purses her lips and looks at him with wide eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking being your friend and hanging out with you. You're just a cavalier child. _That's_ what I mean." She tells him pointedly and nearly knocks someone over on her way out of the library.

* * *

She's reading a book other than his on the Met Steps.

"The answer to your question is no." She lowers her book to see Dan standing in front of her, hands shoved into his pockets. The corner of his mouth tugs up in an apologetic smile. "I did not have sex the other night. Anywhere. I haven't had sex since I met you."

She arches an eyebrow. "I thought you knew me well enough to know when to stay away." She says icily and goes back to her book.

"I do." He says confidently. "This isn't the time to stay away." She lowers her book slowly again. "This is the time to fight." He takes a deep breath and locks his eyes on hers.

She swallows hard and looks at the steps. "You didn't seem to feel that way earlier in the week. I put up a slight wall because of an awkward situation and you were doing more flying than fighting." She finishes quietly and raises her eyes back to his hesitantly.

"No. Oh no." He says sympathetically and sits beside her. He grabs her hand. "That was calculated flight. I thought you might need some space. I mean you were pissed."

"You said I could fight and push and you wouldn't go anywhere, but you did." She takes her hand out of his and turns away from him. She can't believe she just said that to him. She is so out of control with him.

His eyes shut for a moment. "Shit, Blair. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He moves closer and brushes her hair back. "I—I misread that one. I let your walls throw me off." He shakes his head and studies her. "I know it's hard for you to be vulnerable and you put yourself out there a lot with me and I encourage you to and then I mess up…." Her eyes dart to his. Well, that was bold. And accurate. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Whatever." She shrugs off his words. "Why are you here now?"

"I told you. I realized this is the time to fight…. even if you fight me back more than you usually do." He tells her softly. "This is the time to prove that I'm not just a cavalier child. Not about you."

She can feel herself softening and her walls lowering. It's an unusual feeling. "I know that you're not, Dan" She shakes her head and he slides ever so closer to her. "I knew you didn't sleep with anyone else. I did. I was jealous that you spent the whole night somewhere else." She exhales and sits up straighter. "I don't have any right to be, but there it is."

He strokes her hair and she turns her head to look at him. "Is it crazy and dysfunctional that I'm almost over the moon because of that declaration of irrational jealousy?" He asks quietly and smirks at her.

She laughs softly, surprised. "I don't think I'm in any position to judge crazy and dysfunctional behavior." He tilts his head back and forth as if to say she might be right. She shoves him lightly. He keeps his eyes on hers. He leans forward quickly and kisses her forehead. The action surprises her and she turns away from him to look at her shoes. "Dan, if this is all true, if everything you've said to me has been true, why didn't you just kiss me the other night? I don't understand."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Waldorf." He exhales slowly. "I was trying to do the opposite actually." He says quietly.

"Who said you hurt my feelings?" She snaps and cuts her eyes to him.

"Ok, tough girl, you're making me dizzy over here." She frowns and looks away from him. She is a roller coaster. "Blair, it's really simple and it makes sense if you think about it. I don't want to mess anything up. I like you. I think you might like me just a little teeny tiny bit on a good day when the stars are perfectly aligned." She opens her mouth to deny it, but he holds up a finger to stop her. "Don't even try it. I can recite, verbatim, every word you said to me in the library this afternoon." Darn. She snaps her mouth shut. "I didn't want our first kiss to happen while you were drunk and upset about something. It seemed like you were out to prove a point. Or to disprove a point." He looks away from her. "I don't know. Either way, it's not how our first kiss should happen."

She smiles. "I don't know how I keep forgetting that you are such a sap."

"That didn't take long." He rolls his eyes. "Look, I have a feeling it's going to be one that we both want to be fully aware of and present for. Especially after that close call….That's all I'm saying." He clears his throat and smooths out his pant leg. "And, I mean, I don't know where things stand with you and Nate. I think you'd be better off with me, but that's my perception. Yours is the one that matters. I don't want to do anything that might ruin something you might still want. I mean not when you're drunk anyway." He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, his eyes still focused on his pants. "More than all of that, I don't want to do something to ruin this."

Some foreign urge possesses her and she leans over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She smiles when her lips leave his cheek and he turns to smile at her. She hums out a sigh. "I think you might be right."

He furrows his brow. "About what?"

"Everything. Nothing. Time will tell." She responds vaguely though she knows exactly what she means. "I have to go." She grabs her bag and rises to her feet. "Thank you for fighting back." She says shyly. "I—I like that." She has to open her mouth and communicate sometimes even if it might seem like less fun.

He inhales sharply and stands up to look at her. "I have to be honest with you."

Her heart slows in her chest and she looks at him curiously. She realizes for the first time that some part of her doesn't trust all of this; doesn't trust that this is actually happening to her. Maybe that's why she's clinging to her relationship with Nate like some kind of life preserver. After all, a deflated life preserver is better, psychologically, than no life preserver. And, anyway, even if this is all true, some part of her can't believe that she's letting this happen. It's so unlike her, but she can't turn back. She never could. "Honest?" It's all she can manage.

Then he smiles mischievously and sincerely and warmly. She doesn't know how he does that, but she knows it's ok. She trusts him. "The next time you try to kiss me, I might not have as much willpower. It took everything I had not to kiss you." His eyes are serious now. "Keep that in mind next time, ok? Don't start something you can't finish or that we'll both regret." He leans in and kisses her cheek as her heart slams against her chest. "Bye, Waldorf." He's sprinting down the steps and she can't move.

* * *

She's eating dinner at her family's dining table. It shouldn't be so big. When her parents were still together, there were generally three people who sat at this table. Now, at best, there are two people who sit at this table. Usually, it's only one: her. The elevator dings and she looks around curiously. She's not expecting anyone. She jumps up to see who it is.

Unbelievable.

"Humphrey!" She calls out in shock. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Gosh, is this how you greet all of your visitors?" He jerks his head back and acts offended.

"Only the ones who lack boundaries." She moves closer to him. She can't help the small smile starting to form on her lips. "What are you doing here?" She furrows her brow.

"Well." He takes his bag off and sets it on the floor. "I still feel badly about misreading you. It's very unlike us. So I—"

"Decided a little breaking and entering would be the best way to apologize?" She crosses her arms and smirks.

He exhales and runs a hand over his jaw. "Uh, you have an elevator that opens into your foyer and a very easily swayed front desk attendant with access to said elevator. That's more like con artistry than breaking and entering." He tilts his head to the side and smirks.

She snorts. "You couldn't con your way out of a paper bag." She rolls her eyes and turns to walk into the living room.

"I think I just proved that that is not true." She turns to glare at him and make sure he's following behind her. "Do try to keep up with me, Waldorf." He tells her with mock exasperation. She arches her eyebrow as she sits on the sofa. She sighs and smooths her dress out. He's just standing there in front of her.

She raises her eyebrows. "Are you going to have a seat?"

"I was trying to show that I have manners, darling." He smiles and takes a seat beside her.

"Oh, no sense in overexerting yourself, dear." She smiles back with faux sweetness.

"You are so sweet to worry about me." He pinches her cheek and she laughs.

She swats his hand away and leans back. "Are you ever going to tell me why you're here?" She looks at him with wide eyes.

"That divergence was your fault." He clears his throat and turns toward her on the sofa. He pulls his leg up and makes himself comfortable. She likes that about him. "I am here to continue my apology."

She sits up a little straighter. "Oh?"

He laughs and takes her hand. "I brought your favorite movies and I thought we could watch one or both or neither. It's up to you." He shrugs.

"You remember my favorite movies?" She asks quietly as her eyes pass over his face.

"Of course." He squeezes her hand. "'It Happened One Night' and 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'."

"Let's start with 'It Happened One Night'." She smiles brightly. "I'll go get my laptop."

He's looking at her intently when she comes back into the room. "You know, you are so surprising sometimes."

"Hmmm?" She looks over at him curiously as she snatches the movie out of his hands.

"It's just….It's so easy to make you happy." He says thoughtfully.

Her breath catches and she hesitates for a moment. She looks over at him and smiles softly as she slides back onto the sofa. "I love this movie, Humphrey."

He nods slowly and returns her smile. "Right." He reaches for her hand and leans back against the sofa, eyes already focused on the screen. She squeezes his hand and turns to watch the movie.

* * *

She hums to herself as she moves happily through the library on Thursday afternoon.

Dan's propped against the table, flipping through a book. He looks up to see her approaching and smiles. He abandons the book and stands up. "Good, you're early." He practically pounces on her.

"Coffee too strong today, Humphrey?" She clicks her tongue against her teeth and frowns mockingly. "They can't even make coffee right in Brooklyn? How tragic….and ironic."

He furrows his brow. "What? No. I can't be late for class." He shakes his head. "Listen, there's a party tonight. It's at Derek's. Come." He holds her gaze and bounces slightly.

"It's a Thursday, Dan." She laughs. "We have school tomorrow."

"No!" He gasps out. "A party on a school night?!" He covers his mouth with his hand and widens his eyes. "That is crazy." She rolls her eyes and shoves him. "Seriously, be honest, are you actually the most popular girl in the Upper East Side?" He narrows his eyes.

"Ok, ok. Point made." She huffs out. "Fine. I'll go."

"Perfect, baby." He smiles and kisses her cheek quickly. "Come to my house around 7." He starts to walk away and then comes back. "I forgot. I need another book." She smiles to herself as she watches him walk away again.

* * *

She pauses in her book and twirls a finger in her hair. "Humphrey, is there a reason you met me on your staircase this evening?" She looks at him curiously from her seat beside him on Derek's couch. It's just the two of them for now. Derek is such a stoner that he forgot he ran out of pot so he's on a quick run before the party starts in a little while.

"My dad was home." He stops flipping through his magazine and looks over at her. "If you thought Jenny was nosey….." He widens his eyes and goes back the article he was reading. He groans and moves to his feet. "I can't believe you forgot my book." He stretches and his t-shirt rises. It's distracting.

She looks away and lifts her leg slightly. "I got caught up in my shoes." She smiles back at him and he looks at her with his mouth open before looking away.

"You're so mean to me sometimes." She smiles innocently. He taps her legs with the magazine and moves to turn on some music before he goes to the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"Mmm, yes, please." She can't help the small, amused laugh that comes out of her as the song starts to play. He stops gathering the bottles for the drinks and looks up at her from the kitchen. "What's funny, Waldorf?" He narrows his eyes playfully.

She hums to herself. "Oh, nothing." She crosses her legs and smiles at him. "I should have known you'd be a Chris Carrabba fanboy." She laughs a little harder. "Oh God. It's so obvious."

He makes a little indignant sound. "Excuse me." He rests his hands on the counter and leans on it. "So what if I am? Dashboard Confessional practically created a movement, a genre." She presses her fingers to her mouth to attempt to suppress her laughter. "Whatever. You obviously like it too." He shrugs and goes back to the drinks.

"I do appreciate Dashboard Confessional." She nods thoughtfully. "It's less cliché for me though."

He smiles at her and grabs his water bottle. "I don't care."

"And, you know, while Dashboard is good, the copy cats that have ensued are…." She shudders. "Not."

He finishes swallowing and looks like he's about to burst. "I absolutely agree, but you can't hold that against them!"

"Oh, I think I can." She sighs and inspects her nails. She looks up to see him roll his eyes and go back to his drink making. She smiles to herself as she goes back to his book again. The song changes and she flushes as the words come back to her while it plays. This one hits a little too close to home. She adjusts on the sofa and tries to keep her eyes away from him.

Then she hears it. It's faint, but he's singing along. Her eyes move to watch him. She's not sure he's even aware he's doing it. He's so wrapped up in the magazine he carried into the kitchen with him and idly stirring one of the drinks as his eyes scan the page.

"…._I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier…." _He chuckles slightly to himself on 'cavalier' and it makes her heart skip. "…._I'll be yours, my dear and I'll belong to you if you just let me through…" _

She's fascinated by the scene. She's fascinated by him and everything he knows and how much he cares even though there's nothing in it for him right now and his lips and the words that fall from his lips whether they're his or someone else's and his eyes and the way they seem to notice every single thing about her and the way they take her in. She's fascinated.

She swallows hard and leans forward quickly. She closes the book and sets it on the table. Her eyes cut back to him and if he's noticed the effect he's having on her he isn't letting on. The words come around again in the song and this time he stops looking at the magazine as he sings them quietly. He finally realizes what he's doing. Her breath catches when his eyes find hers. His singing fades out and he clears his throat as he busies himself with the drinks. Honestly, he could have made twenty of them by now. He cuts his eyes to her for a moment before looking back at the drinks.

It feels like a culmination of some kind. It feels like a choice. Thou mayest.

She gets up and slowly makes her way into the kitchen. His eyes watch her curiously as she moves. She stops in front of him and his lips part as his eyes linger on her mouth for a beat too long. She should feel nervous or guilty, but she just feels absolutely sure that this is what she wants. He holds her drink up and hands it to her. She takes it and that familiar current runs through her when her fingers graze his. She holds the cup for a moment before carefully setting it back on the counter. She clears her throat. "Have you had any of yours?" Her eyes move to his. He shakes his head. "And you haven't smoked yet because Derek had to run out to get some….." She says mostly to herself and she looks at their cups, untouched. Untouched. "We're both aware and present….."

"Blair…." He starts a quiet protest. Her eyes move to his and she gently presses a finger to his mouth to stop him.

"Dan." Her eyes dance with his. "Since I saw you at that party and you started talking to me, or, well, since you started antagonizing me, I've had one all-consuming, paralyzing thought." She says softly and drops her finger from his lips.

"Why am I associating with Dan Humphrey of Brooklyn?" He offers teasingly. His eyes are moving between her lips and her eyes and his tone is playful. She's not sure what he's thinking. She's not sure he's going to let her finish this, but she's going to try.

She rolls her eyes. "No. Well, yes. Obviously." She smiles faintly. "There's another one though. One that's more all-consuming, more paralyzing." She takes a step closer to him. Every step has been a choice; every book, every discussion, every decision to be near him, every movie, every touch…..They've all been choices. So she makes another one. "What would happen if we kissed?" She licks her lips when she finishes her question.

He makes his own choice and takes a step closer to her this time. He meets her eyes. "Honestly?" He raises his eyebrows and she nods her head slowly, encouraging him to continue. He reaches out to touch her shoulder. She watches the movement and notes that it's his first hesitant touch. Something is different now. It makes her heart melt. His skin on her skin makes her shiver; that's not so different. "I don't think I'd ever be able to stop kissing you. I know I wouldn't want to stop anyway." His eyes search hers and he strokes her shoulder lightly. "I told you what would happen if you tried this again. If you think you're going to call my bluff, you're not."

Her breath hitches and that's it. She leans in slowly, slowly. There's always the option to stop. She wants to laugh at that thought. No there's not. There's never been the option to stop. For either one of them. They're making choices, but it feels like there's only been one choice to make. She rests her hands on his shoulders and his hand grips her shoulder a little harder while his other hand travels up her neck lightly until it cradles the side of her face. His eyes dance over her face and she knows he's waiting for her. Despite his conviction, he'd never take this step unless she chose to. So she chooses to.

She thinks time may have stopped when her lips touch his for the first time. It's just one kiss. It's gentle and slow and chaste. They both break away. Their eyes lock.

Suddenly, Dan leans in again and kisses her deeply, passionately this time. Time starts to move again. She feels like the world is spinning. His tongue is sliding along hers and his hand has slipped off of her shoulder. It grazes over the side of her breast as he moves it onto her back. She grips his t-shirt between her fingers and pulls him closer. He slides his hand down her back and presses her body closer to his. She moans against his lips and she feels like she'll never get enough. Oh God. What did she start?

She can't breathe and she breaks away for a moment. They're both breathing heavy and she can't stop staring at his mouth. It's already starting to get a little red and swollen. "Mmmm…." She takes his face in her hands and leans forward to capture his lips again. He groans and presses himself against her. The movement makes her stumble backwards slightly and his hands grip her waist tight. He moves her backwards until she hits the counter. She stops kissing him and studies him. His breathing is unsteady and he gives her a small smile. She trails her fingertips over his cheekbones and presses her lips to his softly, more delicately. He lets her change the pace. It's not as urgent or rough, but it's still so intense.

He breaks away this time and rests his forehead against hers for a moment. "God, I knew it would be like this. I knew it." He says absently, with a fair amount of wonder. He presses his lips to hers gently. One, two, three times and she can't take the tease so she holds him against her mouth and moves her tongue into his. His hands trail up her sides, to her back, where they tangle in her hair as it falls over her back. He breaks away again and holds her gaze. He tilts his head and gives her the best, sweetest smile she's ever seen. This is so much more than she's ready for. His lips capture her bottom lip and tug slightly. He shifts against her and his lips move to part hers. Her knees actually go weak. He laughs lightly against her mouth and tightens his hold on her, he presses against her a little harder. "It's ok." He kisses her mouth chastely. "I've got you." She looks up at him nervously and nods. He steps back a little and studies her. "You're not ready, are you?" He smiles warmly and brings his hands to her face to gently cup her cheeks. He kisses her full on the lips one more time before he steps away from her completely.

"Dan, I—" She starts and her voice cracks. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. She's so overwhelmed. That was intense and she wants more, but she's so overwhelmed. She can't lose him. Not now. He's right, though, she's not ready for this. Not yet.

"Hey, it's ok." He moves forward quickly and wraps his arms around her. "There's no rush. I'm still not going anywhere unless you ask nicely….so I'm not going anywhere." He chuckles in her hair and her hands grip his back. He presses a kiss to the side of her head and steps back again. "I kind of figured that would happen, to be honest." He eyes her warmly. "I wanted to know though." He looks down at the floor briefly before raising his eyes back to hers. "I wanted you to know." He takes her hand in his. "There's something here. It's not just friendship and banter and it's not just sexual tension and it's not just intellectual attraction. It's all of those things. It's everything. It's…." He widens his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'll wait. I'll wait for this, for you. I—I think it's worth it. You're worth it."

"Dan…." She says softly and moves into his arms again. She shouldn't be doing this, but she can't help herself. He looks at her reverently and cradles her head in his hands. He kisses her forehead and smiles down at her. She sighs when her lips connect with his.

He places a few delicate kisses on her lips before breaking away. "I—uh—I." He exhales slowly and steps away from her again. His eyes are intent when they land on hers. "I think it's come to the point where you need to make a decision about Nate."

"That's my business." She says quickly. She knows he's right, but that's part of the whole problem. She doesn't know what to do about any of it.

"It feels like it's starting to become my business too." He says quietly and keeps his eyes on her.

She's going to end up hurting somebody like this, likely all of them. "I know." She takes a deep breath. "I know. You're right. I'm going to figure it out. I am." She meets his eyes again. She feels like he's five hundred steps ahead of her. While she's in a free fall, feeling lost and confused one second and happy and confident the next, he's got it all figured out. She knows that he knows everything she should know or is too scared to admit to knowing. It drives her crazy.

He nods his head. "Ok." He shrugs a shoulder and moves back to their drinks. "Ok. I'm not going to tell you what to do." He holds hers out to her. "Do you want this now that your seduction for the night is complete?"

She flushes and snatches the drink out of his hand. Oh, he drives her so crazy. One minute she's panting over him and the next she wants to strangle him. She doesn't know how he does that. "Humphrey!" She takes a long drink from it. "If I was trying to seduce you, you would know it." She narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh, would I?" He eyes her appreciatively.

"You would." She smiles smugly.

"I'm so glad we agree then." He whispers in her ear as he moves around her. "You were trying to seduce me." He walks into the living room and stops at the laptop to change the music.

She rolls her eyes and follows him. "Don't push me." She stops beside him and swats his hand away from the computer. She feels his eyes on her as she scrolls through the playlist so she cuts hers toward him for a moment.

"You are so frisky tonight." He grabs her waist and growls into her ear playfully. She gasps out in surprised delight. He presses his lips to her cheek and he lingers in her space for too long. She moves her head so they're eye to eye.

She swallows hard. "What—We." She sighs impatiently and moves her hands to his shoulders. She runs them down his arms and nearly loses her focus. "We didn't discuss how to move forward after that."

"That definitely seems like something of an oversight right now…." He gulps as his eyes study hers.

"An oversight." She furrows her brow and her eyes focus on the hollow of his neck. "We're both very analytical. I don't know how we didn't account for this." She says breathlessly as her hand moves to where her eyes have busied themselves. Her fingers trail the skin at the base of his neck.

She sees him swallow hard and she slowly raises her eyes back to his. "Um, I think it's worth mentioning that I didn't have a chance to analyze anything." He says quietly. He leans closer and his eyes shut. He nuzzles her nose with his and his lips brush over hers gently. Her eyes close and she leans in to close the distance. His hands grip her waist tighter and her hand slides up his neck. He moves his mouth roughly over hers and it's so much. He breaks away abruptly. "Fuck." He steps away from her and runs his hand over his mouth slowly. She grips the desk beside her and moves shaky fingers to her own lips. "Ok. We're just going to have to control this. I—I don't want to stop being around you until you're ready or until you break up with Nate or until….I don't know."

She widens her eyes and shakes her head. "No. I don't want that either." As much as she likes kissing him—and, oh my God, she likes kissing him—she can't lose him because of it.

"Ok. Ok." He nods his head and takes a deep breath. "So we're going to control this. No more kissing until you handle your stuff." He looks at her pointedly.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, you would blame this all on me!"

He reels back and looks at her in confusion. "What exactly do I need to handle to be with you or to kiss you or to…." He trails off and groans as he runs a hand through his hair. "I don't have anything to handle." He moves past her and grabs his drink. He takes a long sip. Well, shit. He's right.

"Mmm, well, fine." She raises her hands. "We can control this. Fine. No more kissing. Deal." A thought occurs to her. She whirls around to look at him. "No more kissing? You mean on the lips right?"

"What?" He's so out of it. He may not need any of Derek's weed tonight. "What? Of course I mean on the lips." He shakes his head and moves further away from her. "What else would I mean? Why?"

"I, well—I like it when you kiss me on the cheek." She mumbles and darts her eyes away from him.

His mouth falls open and a small, strangled laugh comes out. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

She looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. "I was just curious." She says quietly. He sighs and moves toward her. His hand slides under her hair and rests on the back of her neck. He's not going to make this easy on her either apparently. His lips press against her cheek, long and slow and her hands move to his waist.

Derek busts through the door and they jump apart, not that he would really notice or care. "Alright. Pot procured!" He calls out triumphantly.

Dan is still close to her and they're both breathing heavily. "Handle your stuff, Waldorf." He tells her pointedly and moves around her to go talk to Derek. She turns around to watch him helplessly. Handle her stuff. It's sounds a lot easier than it actually is. She grabs her drink and downs as much as she can.

"Whoa! Waldorf is ready to go tonight!" Derek calls out joyfully and slaps Dan on the back. Dan laughs lightly and goes back to rolling the joint. He's still tense. She's still tense. Her lips and her hands still burn from touching him. She wonders if his do too….This is going to be a long party.

**A/N again: Ok. So I know they kissed while she's still with Nate, but it was time for that and not quite time for Blair and Nate to part ways. :-/ Two wrongs don't make a right and she doesn't know about Serena at this point so it's kind of bad, but they know that. I hope you all forgive her...and me lol I'm walking a fine line between my initial inspiration for this story and not making them creeps. I hope it's working lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you all sooo much for everything! You're all the best! As far as the number of chapters goes, it's going to be more than 10 lol I'm not going to guess about the length of this anymore. Lesson learned. I will say that my end point is getting closer and closer...obviously lol The formatting on this one is more like the first except it's just Derek's party. We're not jumping locations or days. Disclaimer: I definitely stole a line from a Bon Iver song. I hope you all enjoy! **

Somehow she ends up in an interesting conversation with a sophomore from NYU. She had no idea people who go there could hold actual conversations, nevermind interesting ones.

"I had a conversation about this with a philosophy professor last semester and he basically argued the same point as you." The guy shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. "I can't fault your logic."

"Because your professor, _at NYU_, inadvertently validated it?" She asks with no small amount of disgust. "Don't do me any favors." She looks into her cup sadly. It's empty. She could have sworn she just got this one.

"You are so Upper East Side." He looks her over with interest and angles his body so that he blocks her off from the rest of the party. She takes a step back and rolls her eyes. He is not subtle and she is not interested.

"There you are." Dan comes over and takes her hand. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"That is a lie." She says flatly. He cuts his eyes away guiltily. She's been in the same spot all night and he hasn't come over. Then she hasn't gone to him either. Instead they've been eyeing each other all night. He's avoiding her and she's not exactly seeking him out. Not because she doesn't want to seek him out, but because she wants to seek his mouth out. It's a problem.

"Is this your boyfriend?" NYU guys asks curiously from beside them. She turns her head back to Dan and cocks it to the side, waiting for his answer.

"Look, as far as you're concerned, I am." Dan grips her hand tighter and starts to lead her away. She bites her lip and eyes his back with interest. He just has a way…..

"So you're not." Dan and Blair stop to look back at him. "Sweet. I'll catch you later when you lose your stalker." The guy pushes off of the wall and disappears into the crowd.

"What the fuck?" Dan mostly asks himself as he stares after the guy in disbelief. He turns to look at her. "It's not enough I have to deal with your boyfriend, now this guy too?" He shakes his head playfully.

"Hmm. He's the Dan to your Nate." She smirks.

"Can I get a chance with you before you start letting that guy chase you around?" He laughs lightly and moves closer to her. "I promise I'll make you so happy, you won't even acknowledge poor man's Dan." He rests his hands on her waist and tugs her into his body. She flushes at the contact and peers up at him.

"You already make me happy." She murmurs quietly. All of these words just fall so carelessly from her mouth around him and she's not worried about it tonight. She only has to control her lips, not her words.

He looks at her seriously before a soft smile spreads across his face. "God, Waldorf, you are such a sap." He says jokingly.

She rolls her eyes and tries to back away from him but he tightens his hold. She sighs and gives in. "Well, you are the authority on such things." She wraps her arms around his neck and she can't help it…..her eyes move to his lips.

He bites his lip and eyes her playfully. "Just wait." He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss her. She smirks as his lips press into hers. He laughs against her mouth and pulls back. "Tough crowd."

She arches an eyebrow. "Is this your definition of self-control, Humphrey?"

"I lasted like two hours." He tells her proudly. "If you knew the thoughts I have about you and the rate and frequency at which I have them, you would be impressed."

Her breath hitches. She wants to ask about those thoughts, but she thinks better of it. She just knows that question would be bad for her self-control. She licks her lips and he smirks. "You have very low standards for yourself." He laughs and slowly lowers his hands from her waist to her hips. "Even for someone from Brooklyn." She says weakly, breathlessly. He grips her hips and moves them closer to his. Her pulse quickens and she swallows hard. He moves a hand to the small of her back and presses it against her gently.

His eyes move over her face. "You make me happy too, Blair." She wasn't expecting it in the midst of their playful flirting. That's why she does it. She slides a hand to his face and strokes his cheek lightly. She tugs him closer and presses her lips against his. He pulls back for a second to share a small smile with her before he continues kissing her.

* * *

It's not long after they start kissing that they stumble into the guest room. Lips still locked and their bodies still pressed together. His hands are buried in her hair and she's certain she's never been kissed like this. It's breathtaking, honestly. He moans into her mouth and presses closer to her. He breaks away and looks at her. "Should we be doing this?" He kisses her again before she can even say the words. She kisses him back and she hopes her answer is clear. "Fuck. I told you I wouldn't be able to stop." He murmurs against her lips. He kisses her slowly before he starts to back away. She can't tear her eyes away from his. She reaches for him and grips his t-shirt to pull him against her again.

"Then don't." She crashes her lips against his and he kisses her back with so much force that she backs into the door. She moans against his mouth and he stops kissing her lips. He kisses along her jaw until he reaches her neck. Her eyes close and she grips his hair hard, hoping he'll keep doing the amazing things he's doing. Her head rolls to the side as she loses herself in the feeling. He moans and presses closer to her, his hands grip her waist tighter. She gasps as she feels his lips moving lower and lower down her neck until they reach her chest. He hesitates for a moment and glances up at her before kissing the tops of her breasts. She moans out and her head falls back against the door. She can't catch her breath and her head is swimming. "Dan…" She says breathlessly.

He stops his work and eyes her. "I'm sorry." He runs a thumb along his bottom lip. She notices, with quite a bit of satisfaction, that his breathing is unsteady too.

She grabs his face and kisses him hard. "God." She breaks away and she thinks she might be panting. "Me too." She whimpers as their lips connect again. He has her pinned against the door with his knee between her legs, his body pressed against hers, and his hands are gripping her hips. She can't think and her hands are tugging on his hair. She cannot get enough.

He breaks away from her lips and his eyes are dark as they study hers. "Blair." He presses his lips against hers.

"Dan." She whispers back and presses her lips against his.

"We have to stop now." He kisses along her cheek bone. "I'm going to have a problem soon."

It's too late for that. She can feel it pressing against her thigh. She should probably feel more scandalized, she and Nate are so controlled and chaste that she can count on one hand the number of times this has happened to him, but, right now, she's relishing in it instead. "You've already got one." She can hear the tease and satisfaction in her own voice.

"That's not what I mean." He moans against her skin and his hands travel up her body to tangle in her hair. He turns her head to the side and lets one of his hands trail down the side of her neck. She feels his eyes burning into her. She feels his lips against her ear. "You should be worshipped." She gasps and that warm, tingling feeling spreads through her. His lips move back across the side of her face. He turns her head back around and locks his eyes on hers. His lips quirk up slightly as he takes her in. "Just wait…." His lips move lazily against hers.

* * *

Dan's problem that he wasn't worried about started to become more worrisome and he had to stop. It took them a few minutes to collect themselves, but they, eventually, emerged from the guest room, hand-in-hand, with a shameful lack of guilt.

They're sitting on the sofa beside each other, their legs are touching, something she is keenly aware of, but they're turned away from each other, talking to other people. She and the coke head from the other party are actually having a lively conversation about fashion. It turns out she's a student at Parsons with an impressive amount of knowledge about '60s underground designers. She was forced into conversations with people besides Dan tonight, because she will do anything to distract herself from his mouth, but she's enjoying it. His friends, or whoever these people are, are shockingly interesting and knowledgeable. Mallory makes a point about Pucci's signature headscarf and Blair wants to squeal. Finally. She turns toward the girl to agree and she feels Dan's hand move quickly to grab hers while he continues his own conversation beside her. It distracts her and she slides her eyes over to Dan slyly and smiles to herself, watching as he discusses something passionately. She turns back to Mallory.

The girl smiles at her knowingly. "You know I've known Dan for about as long as I've known Derek and I can tell you that I've never seen him like this."

Blair blushes. "Like what?" She asks with faux innocence.

Mallory tilts her head to the side and gives her an indulgent look. This girl is too perceptive. "He never brings any girls with him and he definitely never fawns over any girls like he does you."

Blair smiles in spite of herself. "Really?"

"Really. He's not a bad boy….He just knows he's hot and that girls love him. He has game, impressive game, but it's like he's thrown it out the window with you." She shrugs and takes a sip of her wine. "It's nice to see that in such a young guy. Trust me." She widens her eyes dramatically. "How long have you two been dating anyway? He never tells us anything about his personal life. He thinks he's a celebrity already."

"Oh, we're not dating." Blair takes a sip of her own drink and surveys the room.

"Does he know that?" Mallory smirks at Blair.

"Yes." She says defensively. "I—I actually have a boyfriend. Other than Dan." She casts her eyes toward the floor as she makes her confession.

"Ok. I don't know who your boyfriend is, obviously, and I barely know you, but are you fucking crazy?" Mallory crosses her legs under her flowing, bohemian skirt. "Dan is such a good guy and there's something about him, Blair." She narrows her eyes at her young acquaintance. "You already know that though." She leans closer and the side of her mouth rises slightly. "Let me tell you something I don't think you do know. Word on the street is that he's _ridiculous_ in bed." Blair's eyes widen. "I've heard that his downtown skills are fucking trippy." Blair's hand rises to her neck and she grips Dan's hand tighter involuntarily. She's heard the same things, only phrased differently from the girls at Constance.

"Waldorf, are you ok?" She jumps and realizes he's looking at her in amusement.

"Uh, yeah. Yup." She nods quickly. Mallory smirks and takes a sip of her drink. "Just….uh. I think I need another drink."

He smiles in confusion. "For future reference, you can ask instead of almost breaking my hand." She rolls her eyes as he leans forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back. Mallory?" He looks at her as he passes by them. She shakes her head and smiles back at him. She moves closer to Blair again.

"You know that too!" Mallory's eyes are lit up. "Have you slept with him?"

"No! What? No. I haven't….I've never." She blushes and swallows hard. "I've heard things too. He's been with some girls from my school." She recovers quickly. Mallory doesn't need to know the details, or lack thereof, about her sex life.

"Oh, ok." Mallory says cheerily. "Good for you. You could do worse than him for a first time." All of this alcohol is making her so transparent. She needs to remember that. The older girl shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Mine was such a mess. I think we both just wanted to do it. I didn't love him. Hell, I don't even think I liked him." Mallory reaches over and squeezes Blair's hand. "Think about it." Who is this girl? One night she's snorting cocaine off of countertops and now she's some sage sexual advisor. Blair's about to ask her as much when NYU guy comes crashing into their conversation.

"Yo, Blair!" He holds his fist out for her to pound. Ugh. He might be nice if he were just a little less frat boy and wasn't hitting on a minor.

"Trevor? Who the fuck keeps inviting you to these things?" Mallory scrunches her face as she looks up at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't act like you haven't enjoyed our times together, Mal."

"A good fuck does not a worthwhile human being make." She says airily before bringing her wine glass to her lips. Blair laughs.

"See that?" He points to himself proudly and smiles at Blair. "She hates me and she still admits that I'm a sex god." Blair moves away from him slightly.

"Jesus Christ, Trevor." Mallory laughs loudly. "You're hitting on a high school student right now."

Trevor's mouth falls open. "Shit." He looks Blair over in consideration. She liked him better when he was an interesting conversation. He's kind of smarmy. It's making her feel dirty. She can't believe Mallory slept with him. "We could still make out. Look at that mouth."

"I am repulsed that I ever slept with you." She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "She's with Dan, perv." She smiles and brushes her long red curls off of her shoulder.

Trevor scoffs. "I can take the Brooklyn kid."

Blair rolls her eyes. "As much as I feel NYU students should be imprisoned, I'm not interested, Trevor." Mallory spits her wine out.

"Holy shit. I love you." Mallory uses her free hand to hold Blair's head as she presses her lips to it. "No wonder Derek won't shut up about how cool Dan's friend is." She says quietly.

"Why the hell is he over here?" Blair turns to see Dan making his way back to his seat beside her. He hands her the drink, but keeps his eyes on Trevor.

"Oh, thanks for asking." Trevor smirks at Dan. Dan rolls his eyes and sits beside Blair. "We're about to start a much needed game of spin the bottle."

Dan snorts. "No thanks."

Mallory hops up excitedly, much to Blair's surprise. "I'm in! We haven't a good one of these in a while." She looks at Dan and Blair excitedly. "Come on, guys, it's always hilarious."

"I have a boyfriend." She smooths her dress primly. "Spin the bottle would be inappropriate." She sees Dan about to combust with laughter beside her. She rolls her eyes. Although she is kind of surprised a lightning bolt didn't strike her right in her seat.

"Boo." Mallory pouts her lips and turns her attention to Dan. "What about you, Dan?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to sit this one out." He smiles congenially at Mallory.

Mallory arches an eyebrow and smiles at him warmly. "Annemarie, and the rest of your fans, will be devastated." She winks at him and wraps her hand around Trevor's arm. "Come on, douche. Leave the minor alone."

"Wait, wait. I started the whole game because of that one." Trevor bites his lip and eyes Blair.

Blair sighs in boredom. She could handle this one in her sleep. She cuts her eyes to Dan as he leans back and rests his feet on the coffee table. They share a smirk before she turns back to Trevor. "I don't know what kind of subpar education you've been burdened with, but, comprehension was, clearly, severely lacking. You know enough about philosophy to be deceptively interesting, but….You're a frat boy. At NYU. No." She eyes him with disgust. "Just no." She looks at his face again and smiles sweetly.

"Whatever. Your loss." He waves her off and Mallory pushes him in front of her.

Mallory stops and looks at Blair before she leaves the room. "Remember what I said, Blair."

Blair gives her a small smile before turning back to Dan. He tugs on her elbow so she'll lean back next to him. He searches her face curiously when she does. "What did she say, Waldorf?"

"None of your business, Humphrey." She smirks.

"I doubt that." He arches an eyebrow.

She studies him. "You can play, you know. I won't care." That's a lie. She will care very much. She's just curious.

Dan's eyes widen and he laughs. "Uh, right. And Trevor is a Rhodes Scholar."

She frowns. "He might be."

Dan sighs and leans his head back against the sofa. "He's not. Trust me."

"You're not my boyfriend, Dan." She reminds him snarkily. "You can do what you want."

He turns his head to look at her again. "I am doing what I want." He turns away again and removes his feet from the table. He sits up slowly as he clears his throat. "I don't need the constant reminders that I am not your boyfriend either. I am well aware." He runs a hand through his hair and grabs her untouched drink off of the table. "I need some air." She closes her eyes as he walks out of the room.

* * *

It takes her ten minutes to find him. She didn't even know Derek had a roof garden. It's absolutely beautiful. There are flowers and little twinkling lights everywhere. She sees Dan sitting on a bench. He sees her too and leans back. He gives her an easy smile.

"Brooding is much too Bronte for you, Humphrey." She says playfully as she approaches the bench.

He rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink. "There's a difference between brooding and thinking."

She stops in front of him and arches her eyebrow. "It's a fine line." He looks up at her, but doesn't say anything. It makes her nervous. "What are you thinking about?"

"Twenty questions already?" He narrows his eyes and taps his finger against his cup.

She licks her lips. "If we're playing, you're breaking the rules." She clasps her hands together in front of her.

"True." He nods before he finishes off his drink. He grabs the bowl and weed off of the table beside him. He packs the bowl slowly. He takes a hit and stares at her before he turns his head to blow the smoke out. "You want some?" He holds the bowl out for her. She shakes her head and locks her eyes on his. He smiles knowingly. "You want a shotgun?" She moves between his legs and bends over so she's close enough. She rests her hands on his thighs. His eyes follow the movement. He smirks before he takes a hit. He leans closer to her and grabs her face. Her eyes flutter closed and he's breathing into her. He breaks away and she waits a few beats before she turns her head and blows the smoke out. She's getting better. Her mother would be so proud. She can feel his eyes on her still. She turns back to look at him. He kisses her and it surprises her. His tongue slides into her mouth and it dawns on her that she's missed this. It hasn't been that long since their last kiss, but facts are facts. She brings a tentative hand to his face and kisses him back hard. He breaks away suddenly and she leans forward instinctively, still seeking him out. He taps the seat next to him and smiles. "Have a seat. We're starting." She straightens out slowly, feeling slighted.

She sits beside him and turns to face him. "You're a tease." She pouts her lips.

His eyes are wide when he snaps his head around to look at her. "You're a hypocrite." He adjusts so he's mirroring her. He trails a finger along her thigh. "Say the word and the teasing stops." His eyes study her. She darts her eyes away and takes her bottom lip between her teeth. She hates it when he knows her better than she knows herself. Silence settles over them. He clears his throat. "I was thinking about you." She moves her eyes back to his. "And me. And how something so simple is such a mess." He rests his arm on the back of the bench and leans his head against his hand. "You're complicated and you make everything around you complicated. I knew that, but I didn't know that." He sighs. "I've never been interested in that."

She narrows her eyes. "No one's asking you to break any molds."

"See." He straightens up quickly. "That's exactly what I mean. Why do you fight against me so much?" He takes her hand in his. "You want this. I know you do. It's ok to fight _with_ me sometimes. Even if you're not ready. Give me a sign."

"I've been kissing you all night!" Her voice raises involuntarily and her eyes widen. Where the hell has he been?

He groans. "I know. I know. That's—" He shakes his head and takes a breath. "That's not what I mean. I think Nate's the only thing between us physically. You worry me when it comes to the other stuff because that's all you. You're putting up walls that have nothing to do with him." He trails off and looks at their hands. "I—I think I'm starting to fall for you, Blair." Her breath catches and they're both still. He won't look at her. She moves her fingers under his chin and lifts it so she can see his eyes. He purses his lips thoughtfully. "I just want to know that I'm not falling into an abyss. You can keep your boyfriend and your walls, for now, but give me something."

"Dan." She slides closer and smiles warmly. She trails her fingers down the side of his face and he leans into her touch. It's amazing. "I give you so much. I give you my time and my books and my secrets and my kisses. None of that is an abyss." She smooths her fingers over his cheek before she presses her lips against it. She gives him more than he knows or than she can say right now. "I promise."

He eyes her intently. "Thank you." He presses his lips to hers chastely, sweetly.

"You're welcome." She says quietly. He leans back against the bench again. She takes the opportunity to rest against him with her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head before he rests his own against it. She takes in the night and the flowers and the lights and the boy. She's never felt such peace.

* * *

They abandon the roof and the party for Derek's guest bedroom. Their hands are joined between them as they lay facing each other; with clothes, sans headband.

"Does your boyfriend know where you are tonight?" Dan narrows his eyes playfully.

"I can't believe you wasted a question on that." She smiles and narrows her eyes. "You know that my boyfriend always knows where I am." She kicks his leg playfully. "Who is Annemarie?"

"I can't believe you wasted a question on that." He responds mockingly. He sighs and rolls onto his back. "Annemarie is Mallory's little sister. We've hooked up a few times and I guess she wanted more." He turns his head to smile at her. "I, however, didn't." He tugs on her hand and she takes the hint to move closer to him. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her. His eyes move over her face. "What did Mallory say to you?" He smiles smugly.

"Oh!" Her mouth falls open. "Come on! That is not fair." She complains playfully.

He laughs and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry. You know the rules…." He looks at her like he's not sorry at all.

She sighs. "She had quite a bit to say about your….sex. Both—both kinds." She can feel her cheeks heating up, but she doesn't look away.

"My sex?" He looks like he's about to laugh. "What does that even mean, Blair?"

"She said that you were good in bed. Oral and—" His eyes have lit up and he looks so pleased with himself and her in this situation. "Ok. I think I've answered the question." She tries to slide away from him, but he doesn't let her.

"Don't be pouty, baby." He makes a mocking sad face at her and Blair tries not to smile, but it doesn't work. "I feel like I should send her flowers or something." He says jokingly.

She scoffs. "You would need to send flowers to a lot of people, Dan."

He pulls back and looks at her in confusion. "What?"

She rolls her eyes dramatically. "Mallory isn't the only person who has said that. She is the only person to use it to try to convince me to be with you though." She smiles at him.

"Huh." He says proudly. "I mean I know I'm good. You just kind of know and, well, most of the time they let you know, but I didn't know people talked about it so much." He glances over at her. "Is it working?"

She clicks her tongue against her teeth and swats his side. "It's not your turn yet." She smirks at him. He groans and moves closer to her. He turns on his side so he's facing her again and wraps his other arm around her, drawing her into him. She studies his eyes. She wants to be closer to him. "Tell me a secret." She says quietly.

He smiles softly as his hand moves to cup the side of her face. "I'm in love with your cheeks." He runs his thumb along her cheekbone slowly. She smiles and her heart beats a little faster. He withdraws his other arm so he can lean over her and moves a hand through her hair. He presses a long kiss to her cheek before he leaves a trail of kisses along it. He takes her hand in his again when he lays beside her.

"Kiss me." She whispers when her eyes lock on his. He presses his lips to hers and she slides her tongue along his lips, wanting more access. His lips part and he sighs into her mouth. His free hand slides along her back and presses her into him. "Mmmm…" She breaks away slowly and opens her eyes. She kisses him one last time and smiles. "That wasn't the kind of secret I meant." He furrows his brow. "I want to know something about you. Just you, unrelated to me."

He takes a deep breath and looks around the room. "I think—" He licks his lips and swallows hard. "I think my parents are unhappy."

"What?" She wasn't expecting that. He and Jenny seem perfect; she assumed his parents must be as well.

"There's a difference…." He grips her hand tighter. "It's just different now. I don't know if Jenny notices it, I hope she doesn't, but my parents are so tense and quiet with each other sometimes. They've always fought about little things, but then two minutes later they'd be over it and laughing. Now….There's nothing." He furrows his brow in thought. "It's bizarre."

"Do you think they'll—" She starts to ask about divorce, but his eyes move to hers and he cuts her off.

"No" He says quickly. Then he takes a long pause. "I mean I don't think so. I—I don't know. There are times when it's like it used to be, but, most of the time, even when we're all together, it's not like it used to be. My dad seems desperate and nervous and so does my mom, but in a different way. I don't know what happened or what that means." He exhales slowly. "I don't know."

She takes her hand out of his and strokes the side of his face. "I'm sorry. I know this part isn't easy." He smiles sadly and grips her wrist. She leans forward and presses her lips to his. She stays in his space and keeps her eyes on his. He closes the distance one more time before she moves away.

He takes her hand between his again. "You make it better, Blair." He brings her hand to his lips. She feels warm and protective. She's never felt like this before. She doesn't think she's ever been good for someone. She likes it. She smiles softly and squeezes his hand. He returns her smile. "It's your turn. Tell me a secret."

She doesn't even have to think about it. "I think you know this, but I was lonely before you came along. There are all these people around me whom I can't really talk to and who don't really care. Then there are all these people who simply aren't there anymore." She looks at him thoughtfully. "I don't even think I realized how lonely I was." This time he squeezes her hand. She smiles at him. "You're my best friend, Dan. No matter what happens here I don't want to lose that."

"You won't." He says softly and presses his lips to her forehead. He looks at her for a moment. "Please tell me you did not just put me in the friend zone though." He says jokingly.

She laughs lightly. "No." She rolls her eyes and moves closer to him. "It's a different kind of best friend. I don't know how to explain it."

He smiles and rises to his elbow. He moves his hand to the side of her face. "You don't have to explain it." He adjusts her head so he can kiss her lips. "I get it." He murmurs against her mouth. She sighs into him and runs a hand through his hair. He pulls away and kisses her forehead. He slides his hand down her side. He looks at her and taps his fingers against her waist. "What are we doing about this kissing situation?"

She swallows hard and looks up at him. "One more." He smiles down at her. "One more and then tomorrow we'll wipe the slate clean. It's a new day."

"Whatever you say." He shakes his head.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Humphrey." She tugs his face toward hers and he kisses her hard. She moans and his hand grips her waist tight. He starts to pull away, but she kisses him forcefully and slides her hand into his hair. She said one more kiss; she didn't specify how long that kiss would last.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, all! Thank you for all your reviews and faves and follows! I love the comments about Dan and his sexual prowess haha I hear your concerns and you will all find out soon enough ;) The other thing is that in my mind the events that have been taking place between Dan and Blair have been going on for around two months, maybe a little less. They're at the end of the school year now. I also borrowed some stuff from D&B on the show. It's all tweaked a little and the context is different, but I couldn't resist! This picks up the very next morning after the last chapter. I hope the timeline and scenes in this chapter make sense. If they don't, let me know and I'll be happy to clarify anything. I hope you all enjoy! **

Something hits her thigh and startles her awake. She opens her eyes and it feels like an awful idea. She closes them quickly and groans.

"Wake up, Waldorf." They fly open again when she hears Dan's voice from somewhere other than next to her in the bed. She looks at him and pouts her lips. "Don't look at me like that." He shakes his head as he begins searching the room for something. "Your boyfriend has called you about five times." He says sharply and snatches his shoe off the ground.

He's in a bad mood this morning. "Nate?" She asks groggily. She moves her hand around the bed, trying to find her phone that presumably was the object that hit her thigh.

He scoffs and moves toward the door. "Just call him back." He looks back at her on his way out the door. "He's probably worried about you." She looks at the closed door dejectedly for a few moments after he leaves.

It dawns on her that it's Friday morning and she's not at school. Nate probably is worried. She groans to herself again and sits up. She fidgets as she waits for Nate to answer his phone.

"Oh my God, Blair!" She feels a sharp pang of guilt at the concern in his voice. "You weren't on the steps and then you weren't answering your phone." He exhales. "I was getting worried."

She closes her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm fine just a little…you know. Late night and what not." She twirls her hair around her finger nervously.

There's a long pause. "Right." The concern in his voice is quickly replaced with suspicion. "Are you coming to school today?"

"No. I don't think so." She has a perfect attendance record. It's almost the end of the year and there's a lot going on, academically, but she's more than fine. "I'm still in Brooklyn. By the time I got home and showered it wouldn't be worth it."

"You're still in Brooklyn?" His voice rises a little and she cringes.

"Yes. I stayed the night here, Nate." If she makes it seem like nothing then it is nothing. "It was late by the time everyone was leaving. It just made sense." Spending the night with Dan just made sense. She wants to be around him more and more and more. Nate interrupts her musings about Dan. God, she's awful.

"Blair, I've been really cool about you hanging out with another guy and going to parties with him, but now you're staying the night with him too?" He asks in disbelief. "What's going on?"

Her eyes slam shut. She's starting to feel a little sick. "It wasn't like it was just me and Dan. It's a party. Other people stayed here too." She can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth. This can't be her life. She stayed out all night at a party. These are the kinds of fights she was starting with him not so long ago. She wonders briefly about whether or not Nate has a Dan and if she should be worried about that. It never occurred to her before. She brushes the thought aside. He's never given her any reason to doubt him. All the same, it thrills her that she's the one living and having fun now.

"I'm on a bathroom pass; I can't get into this right now." He huffs out. "I think we need to see each other after school today."

"Ok." She nods to herself. "That's a good idea." He hangs up before she can say goodbye. She sighs to herself and throws the phone on the bed. She honestly has no idea how that conversation is going to go. She goes to the guest bathroom and tries to make herself presentable so she can go home.

When she emerges a few minutes later, she's surprised to find Dan has not returned. She cuts her eyes to the bedroom door. She makes her way to it, but hesitates when she hears laughter and voices. It sounds like they're having fun reliving the night before. She doesn't want to interrupt. She frowns and goes back to the bed. It's not long before she drifts off.

She's being stared at. She can feel it. Her eyes open and she sees Dan. He's laying on his side too, facing her as she sleeps. She glares at him as best she can. "Humphrey, why are you being creepy?"

"You're beautiful." He runs a finger along her cheek. She flushes as she remembers their conversation last night. "And when you sleep, you're angelic and peaceful. You just look so sweet." He grins at her mischievously. "You're like an entirely different person." He wraps an arm around her and slides closer but she pushes him back.

"You think you're so clever…." She tries to say it seriously but she's fighting a smile.

"I love flirting with you." He laughs. "It's so fun to rile you up."

"I'm not riled." She says smugly.

"Hmmm. No, I guess you're not." He narrows his eyes as he studies her.

"You're losing your touch, Humphrey." She smirks at him.

He arches an eyebrow. "Am I?" His eyes lock on hers. She licks her lips involuntarily. She notices the corner of his mouth tug up in a small smile.

She clears her throat. "Are you just going to stare at me all morning?" She asks haughtily and smooths her hair out.

"I would if you'd let me." He says softly and gives her a small smile. He rests a hand on her hip and leans closer to her. Her breath hitches as her eyes pass over his face. They're not supposed to be kissing anymore. He pauses just before his lips meet hers and she doesn't care about their stupid rules. Her eyes flutter closed in anticipation. She hears him sigh and she feels his lips press against her….cheek. She makes a frustrated sound and her eyes open quickly. She pouts when she finds him smirking as he watches her. "Something wrong?" He asks with fake ignorance.

She frowns and casts her eyes down. "No."

"No." He mimics and slides a hand down her arm slowly. She looks at him to see his eyes are focused on her arm. He makes a thoughtful sound and moves closer to her. "I can't decide if you're trying, and failing, to lie to me or if you want me to know how sad you are that we're, temporarily, not kissing." His eyes dart to hers briefly. He grips her wrist and leans forward to press a kiss to the inside of her elbow. She gasps at the feeling. "This is all your design, baby." His lips move down her arm. He moves his hand to hers and presses a long kiss to the pulse point on her wrist. Her fingers curl around his hand. He moans and adjusts his body. His eyes study her intently. She can't catch her breath when he looks at her like he is now. He slides his hand back up her arm to her neck. He runs his finger down the side of it and then his lips are following the trail. Her mouth falls open and her eyes close. She's surprised by the breathless gasp that comes from her. Her hand slides into his hair.

She can barely think anymore as the kisses become wetter and hotter. "I—I thought we weren't kissing….temporarily." She sighs when she feels his tongue dart out to soothe a spot he had nibbled on. She hopes he's being careful and not giving her a hickey. That would force her hand. Which would be…. "Good. That feels good." He's about to break her by kissing her neck.

"Good." He whispers against her neck. He pushes her onto her back and he stretches out over her. His lips press against the hollow of her neck and, she can't help it, her knees bend slightly, holding him tight against her. Her hands spread out over his back. He moans as he drops tender kisses on her chest. "You made sure to clarify that we weren't kissing on the lips. Everything else is fair game." Her breath hitches. His voice is low and suggestive.

"Oh?" She asks breathily. He groans and his lips are on her neck again. "Oh. I did clarify that."

"You did." He murmurs between kisses. "Can I have you….for the day?" He moves so he can look at her. "Can we spend the day together?" He kisses her cheek, down the side of her face. "Hmm?" He whispers against her ear. He nips at her earlobe.

"I don't know." She murmurs absently. "Can we?"

He growls against her ear and she laughs lightly. "I think you'd make a perfect editor." He kisses her jaw.

"Editrix." She says playfully.

He stops his work and looks at her thoughtfully. "Is the gender specific form even used any longer? There's no need for it."

She's coming out of the spell he'd started to put her under. She smiles and smooths her hands over his back. "Oh, so you're a feminist now?"

He scoffs and settles against her. She feels a rush of sensation and emotion. It feels right. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth. "Was there ever any doubt?" His eyes linger on her lips before he moves them back to her eyes and smiles warmly.

"I suppose not." She shifts under him and spreads her legs a little more to get comfortable. He closes his eyes and tilts his head away for a moment. He clears his throat and looks at her again.

"Never trust any guy who isn't a feminist." He places a quick kiss on her forehead and sits up. "Come on. Get up." He pats the bed. "Let's make the most of this skip day."

"I'm trying to make the most of it by sleeping." She smirks at him.

"No." He tugs on her hands. "I want to go play, baby."

She sighs her acquiescence. "Well, I would have to go home and change." She sits up slowly and smiles at his excited grin.

* * *

He's sprawled across her bed, reading a copy of _The New Yorker_, waiting for her to finish getting ready. She's noticed that he's not reading it as much as he's darting his eyes between her and the magazine. She smiles to herself as she can feel his eyes on her while she applies her perfume to her wrists. "I can feel you watching me, Humphrey." Her eyes meet his in the mirror.

"I don't care." He closes his magazine and pushes it aside. "You're fascinating and you should know it." He smirks as she turns around to glare at him.

"You are such a smooth talker." She grabs her bag and opens her door. "Let's get out of here lest you think you actually have a shot at seducing me."

He laughs and rolls off of the bed. "I think I have more than a shot." He narrows his eyes and nods his head as he walks by her. She rolls her eyes and sticks her foot out so he trips on his way out of her door. "You hurt the ones you love, Waldorf."

"You're full of clichés today." She follows him down the stairs. "I do hope this isn't indicative of your writing." He laughs and shakes his head. She sees Dorota peeking out of the kitchen. "Dorota, do we need to find more for you to do?" The kitchen door closes quickly.

Dan arches an eyebrow and looks at her. "Tight ship." They step into the elevator.

"She knows better than to spy." She smooths out her dress. "She's miserable at it anyway." She looks at him and sees that he's smiling at her. "Well, it's true. Perhaps if she were more clever about it, I'd forgive it."

"Is that the maid you watch movies with?" He asks with no small amount of delight in his voice

"Yes." She rolls her eyes. "I should be making her watch more Hitchcock." She sighs. She cuts her eyes to him. "Maybe I should give you the boot today. My maid needs an education."

"Oh, no." He shakes his head and holds his arm out for her when the door opens. She links her arm in his and they step into her lobby. "I am not missing the opportunity to watch a Hitchcock double feature with Blair Waldorf. I suspect it's the closest thing to watching it with the man himself." He turns to smile at her as they walk out into the sunshine. She smirks to herself and puts her sunglasses on as they make their way down the street.

* * *

The second film in their matinee double feature is about to start. She dips her hand into Dan's popcorn as he checks his phone. "Hey!" He calls out. "Next time I'm getting you your own bag. 'Oh, I don't really like popcorn.'" He mimics playfully before he pecks her cheek.

"Humphrey, did it ever occur to you that I'm only stealing it because it annoys you?" She smirks as she makes a big show of crunching on his popcorn.

"Oh, so, you're flirting with me?" He smirks back at her. "Steal away, Waldorf."

She scoffs. "As if I would need to waste my time flirting with you; you're so clearly already in love with me." She says playfully and turns back to the screen. He laughs and takes her hand in his as the opening credits begin to play. She smiles and settles comfortably in her chair.

* * *

She's watching his lips move as he points out new things he noticed during his fifth viewing of "Rear Window" today. "Nate and I are having a conversation tonight." She blurts out while he's still speaking.

He stops talking and looks around the coffee shop. He narrows his eyes and leans closer to her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head and looks down at her half eaten croissant.

He clicks his tongue against his teeth. "Don't lie." She raises her eyes back to him slowly. "You clearly wanted me to know that. Why?" He studies her eyes.

She purses her lips. "It feels like everything's coming to a head."

He exhales slowly and nods his head. "It does feel that way."

She shrugs. "I thought you should know."

"Ok." He says uneasily and nods his head. He watches her for a few moments. "Ok." He says again, more confidently this time. They sit in silence, just staring at each other. He drums his fingers against the table and breaks first. "I finished your book."

"Oh?" She smiles faintly.

"Yeah." He runs a hand through his hair nervously. "I wrote down so many quotes. I loved it."

She takes a sip of her coffee. There's a nervous edge to the air that she can't stand. "What's your favorite quote?"

He smiles slowly. "I was hoping you'd ask that." He digs in his bag for his notebook. He pulls it out and flips to a marked page. He looks at her before moving his eyes back to the page. "'To have her here in bed with me, breathing on me, her hair in my mouth—I count that something of a miracle.'" He says the words slowly and purposefully. Her heart is pounding. He looks back at her hesitantly and puts the notebook back in his bag. "I mean I know it's a little out of context, for now, but it makes me think of you." He reaches for her hand on the table and links their fingers together. "I thought you should know." She looks at their joined hands before she looks back at him and smiles warmly. She can't think of a thing to say.

* * *

She sees Dan already sitting at their table in the library on Monday afternoon. His fingers are tapping relentlessly against the table. She takes a deep breath and makes her way to him.

"Hi, Humphrey." She smiles nervously as she sits across from him.

His head flies up and he shuts his book. "Hi." He studies her closely. "I was hoping I might hear from you this weekend." He clears his throat. "How'd your talk with Nate go?"

"It went. Thank you for asking." She says primly and pulls out her note cards. His mouth is open, but he's not saying anything. "I hate exam time. All these lackwits overcrowd the library." She tries to fill the silence.

"When you told me you were having a talk with him, did you mean for that to be my signal to bow out?" He furrows his brow. "Because I got the exact opposite impression."

"I told you, I was just letting you know we were having a conversation." She shrugs her shoulders and watches him closely.

"Right, right." He nods his head and runs his hand over his mouth. "I guess Nate finally woke up and managed to say what you wanted to hear." He says coolly.

She clasps her hands together in her lap and sits up a little straighter. "You've known from the start that I've had plans and goals for myself and Nate." She sets her mouth in a straight line. "We spoke about getting back on track and focusing on those things."

"Wow, so you really want to be another Upper East Side clone?" He raises his eyebrows. "That surprises me considering how aware you are of how unhappy you already are."

"You don't have to be rude." She says quietly.

"You've been using me for months!" He says loudly. He looks around and scoots his chair closer to the table. "I was your emotional crutch while you and your golden boy hit a rough patch." He shakes his head. "I guess the joke was on me this entire time."

"What? Dan, no." She reaches out for his hand but he yanks it away. "Dan, that's not true. You're my friend. You're my best friend. I'm not saying—Nate and I had a good talk that's all. It doesn't…. It's just—"

He cuts her off and narrows his eyes. "You're giving me a lot of circular bullshit right now." He studies her closely. "What aren't you telling me?" She bites her lip and glares at him. "You're direct, Blair. Tell me."

"Fine." She huffs out. "Nate is set and—and it's familiar. You're—You're a risk, ok?"

"I'm a risk?" He seems surprised by her admission. It makes her reconsider the thought. "Why am I a risk?" He asks quietly as his surprise quickly turns to hurt.

"Dan…." She sighs. "You're from an entirely different world. Whatever Nate and I are or whatever we will be, there are certain guarantees that I have with him. I—Maybe we won't always be in love, but I know we have similar backgrounds that imply certain things for our futures."

He reels back in his chair. "Is this because I don't have money? Is that what you're worried about?" His eyes are worried as they focus on hers.

She purses her lips. "Not—Not really. It's occurred to me. I won't insult you by saying otherwise, but I know you're ambitious and—" She waves a hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. I have my own money and we're teenagers. That's not what I mean."

"Ok. So this is about status then?" He swallows hard. "The one thing I can't do anything about?" He laughs bitterly and rests a hand over his eyes. "Fuck."

"It's not just that." She reaches for his free hand and he grips hers as soon as she makes contact. "It's a scary thing for me though. This is my life. Status and power and appearances….they're basically the religious tenets of the Upper East Side. It's daunting to turn my back on my beliefs." She searches his eyes. "You have to understand that."

"No, I don't." He grips her hand tighter and scoots forward in his chair. "Blair, you're smarter than this. I know you are. I'll give you that it's hard, but I'm offering you the real things that matter." He takes a deep breath and looks around the library. It seems to be getting more populated by the second. He looks at her again and lowers his voice. "It's hard for me to understand how you can walk away from everything you're aching for." He knows her too well.

She lowers her head and runs a hand along her forehead. "I'm not walking away from anything." She says anxiously, quickly.

He scoffs and releases her hand. "You've made that perfectly clear." He turns his head to the side.

"God, Dan…." She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I have safety with Nate." He looks back at her. "That's the difference."

"You don't think you're safe with me?" He asks softly. "In—In what way?" Everything about him has softened. It speaks volumes.

"My heart." She leans closer to him and he mirrors the movement. "If I give into this, I risk everything. My status, my world, my life, my future…..I—I mean I thought that." She amends quickly. She takes another deep breath. "I think that you're right. I'd be trading something false or—or fragile for something real and strong. I hope. That's what I want. I do. It's everything I've been missing." She says emotionally. "It's just…." She looks around the library anxiously.

"Blair…" He says soothingly and takes her hand between his. He keeps his eyes on hers and brings her hand to his lips. Everyone else in the library falls away.

"It's my heart, Humphrey." She exhales slowly. "If I go into this I go into it with my heart open and vulnerable. There's just no other way. None of this would be happening if that wasn't the case." She shrugs her shoulders. "I know I seem tough, but, Dan, I'm not." He squeezes her hand. "I care about Nate. I love him, but I'm able to keep everything safe and distant with him. It's just how we work." She eases her hand out of his. She sits back in her chair and considers her next words. His eyes never leave her. "I think we both know it wouldn't be like that with us. We're connected already. There's no way for me to control my emotions or my heart with you." She places her fingers over her mouth and locks her eyes on his. "It's a risk. _You're _a risk." She can see in his eyes that he has so much he wants to say.

He takes a deep breath. "Can we go to a study room please?" Her eyes widen and dart around the room. "I know, but I can't do this out here." He says quietly. She sets her mouth into a straight line and studies him. This is a bad idea. This is how people get caught. She has to make some kind of decision at least with herself: what's more important? Avoiding the possibility of someone seeing her go into a room alone with Dan and it getting back to an already suspicious Nate or giving Dan a chance to do whatever he needs to do? She rises slowly and grabs her bag. Dan stares up at her, waiting for a cue. She bounces nervously and tilts her head toward a study room door. He rolls his eyes. "Subtle." She scowls and turns around to move toward the room.

They stand in charged silence once they're in the room with the door closed. He's forming his thoughts and running a hand over his mouth. Good grief. He wanted to come in here and now he can't form a sentence. "Humphrey, we don't have all—" Before she can finish her thought he moves toward her purposefully and presses his lips against hers. She whimpers against his lips and wraps her arms around him as his hands slide into her hair.

He breaks away and rests his forehead against hers. "I know you're scared. I am too. I have been for awhile." A small smile traces across his features. "I gave up control of my heart and my feelings after that first night. I was a goner." He pulls his head back, but keeps his body pressed to hers. "If we're both scared I think it's ok. We both care." He swallows hard and studies her eyes. "You're safe with me. I'm not ever going to do anything to hurt you." He shakes his head and she smiles warmly up at him. "I know you're not _always_ tough. You don't have to be or need to be. I see you. The real you." He cups her cheeks in his hands. "That's what I want. I don't want a façade or a shell. You're so much more than that." He takes a deep breath and she can't catch her own. "Don't waste it on someone who doesn't see it. Don't waste it period. I think—" She kisses him. It's slow and gentle. It probably lasts too long considering where they are, but it's the only thing she knows to do to communicate how she feels. He kisses her cheek when they stop and wraps his arms around her. "I think we need each other." He releases a shaky breath. "You're safe here. I promise." Her eyes close and she presses closer to him. It dawns on her that this is the safest place she's known in quite some time. "Give me a chance. Be with me. Just me." He pulls back and stares at her. He's so close to her and she's so close to kissing him again. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't want to mess this up. I want you to trust me and feel safe with me too even if we're only friends." She shakes her head. She's getting sloppy with her emotions. This making out combined with their friendship is leading them towards something. She doesn't want to cross any lines while she's with Nate, but it's been getting more and more difficult to stop. She doesn't want to lead Dan on. She honestly has never felt that she has been. "We're so close to messing this up." She steps back from his arms. He furrows his brow. "I—I don't know what to do." His eyes shut at her admission.

He sighs and moves his eyes away from her. "I'll help you out then." He runs his tongue over his lips. "I'll give you space. If we keep going like this, this back and forth…..It's going to mess everything up." She looks at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want space." She steps closer and he steps back. "We agreed that we wouldn't let the physical get in the way of our friendship." She says quietly. "You're my best friend." Her eyes search his.

"I know. I know all of that." He locks his eyes on hers. "You're my best friend too. I've never clicked with anyone like this." He shakes his head helplessly. "I don't know what else to do though. If you're going to stay with Nate….I have to do something to get over the way I feel." He runs a hand through his hair and paces in front of her. "I didn't see this coming." He says mostly to himself and her heart breaks.

"I didn't say I was staying with Nate." She says tentatively. She's letting the idea roll around in her head, letting the thought become more real. She has to make a decision. God, she doesn't know what to do. Her eyes move around the room nervously as she plays with her fingers.

He's stopped pacing and is studying her. "You also didn't say you were breaking up with him." He says quietly. "Look, I'm not trying to give you ultimatums or pressure you into anything." He shrugs his shoulders. "This is about me. I'm in over my head and I'd love that if you weren't making it so difficult on me." He smiles at her. "I—I'm 17 years old and I think I know exactly what I want out of life…." He's overwhelming her. She doesn't do well in these moments. Her heart beats nervously in her chest. He's pacing again and he seems to be lost in his thoughts, but he says the words clearly and confidently. "I want you." His eyes land on hers for a moment and he moves to stand in front of her. "I mean aside from my goals for my career or whatever, I've never been so sure of anything." She can't catch her breath.

"Stop. Please stop." She says meekly.

"No." He shakes his head adamantly and moves closer to her. "I meant what I said, I'm going to give you space, but I'm laying it all on the line first." He takes a deep breath and looks at her like everything is finally making sense to him. "I'm not scared to be honest with you; I'm scared of losing you though. I want this. I want you. I want you to break up with your boyfriend and be with me. It's all I want—It's all I think about anymore." He lets out a frustrated sound and she looks at him in surprise. "I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what my next move should be….or shouldn't be." He drops his head in his hands. "I'm driving myself crazy. I'll give you space." He nods and moves toward the door. This feels wrong.

"I—I don't want space." She says it again, quickly, nervously this time. He can't leave.

He turns back to her and gives her a sympathetic look. "Even better then, Waldorf." He smirks and turns away from her again. The door closes and he's gone. She sits at the table in the small room in a daze. She knows what happens now, without Dan. She's been here before and she didn't like it. Her phone rings in her bag and startles her. She moves for it quickly, hoping it's Dan. She pulls it out with shaky hands. She frowns. It's Nate. Of course. Dan would have just walked back in….It's Nate. She shakes her head and answers it.

* * *

She hesitates in her car for a moment before she finally climbs out. It's Friday evening. The rest of her week passed by in a blur. Nate has been very attentive, but she can't shake the feeling like something's not right. It's not him; it's her. She's supposed to be going out with Nate, but she's at Derek's instead. That's only because she left a headband here that she needs for her outfit tonight. She hasn't seen Dan since Monday and she misses him. She loses track of Nate and his stories because her mind wanders to a dark haired boy from Brooklyn too often. It occurs to her that that's not entirely new. She's not sure when it happened, but Dan has been at the forefront of her thoughts for some time. Even now she finds herself standing in the middle of a sidewalk lost in thought. It's not just when she's with Nate; she thinks of Dan to the point of distraction all the time. She frowns and darts her eyes around before making her way up the steps of Derek's brownstone. She rings the doorbell and steps back, waiting for Derek to answer.

The door is thrown open and Derek is standing before her with a lazy smile on his face. "Hey! Waldorf! You came without Dan tonight. Alright." He nods slowly, somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I left something here last week." She smiles awkwardly as he just stares at her, clearly too stoned to pick up on social cues. "May I come in?" She raises her eyebrows and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Oh!" He slaps the palm of his head to his forehead. "Of course. I was trying to remember what Dan said when I asked him about you tonight. I could have sworn he said you weren't coming." He furrows his brow.

"Yes. He probably did." She says in annoyance. Great. She had hoped Dan would be home moping. She frowns. Why won't Derek just let her in already? She wants to get out of here before Dan arrives and thinks she's stalking him. "As I said, I just need to check the guest room for a headband and then I'll be leaving. May I?" She tries again and steps closer to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." He steps back and finally lets her in. She rolls her eyes as she moves past him. It seems to be a pretty low key night. There's music playing and a few people hanging out, drinks in hand. "Dan's on the roof if you want to see him before you leave." He's here? She whirls around and looks at Derek with wide eyes. "Just thought you might want to know…." Derek winks at her before he makes his way into the kitchen. She hurries to the guest room so she can get out of here without seeing Dan.

She's making her way through the living room, fingers clenched around her headband, when she sees him talking to a pretty redhead. It must be Annemarie. She can't tear her eyes away from the scene. Annemarie leans in and Dan leans back. Annemarie drapes an arm over Dan's shoulder and tries to lean into him, but he removes her arm and steps away. Blair watches as he turns away from the girl and begins talking to the guy next to him. Annemarie isn't giving up though. Blair tenses when she sees her move comfortably behind Dan and press into him. She grips his waist and starts to kiss his neck. Her mouth falls open and she wants to drag the girl away from him by her red hair. She's about to do as much when she sees Dan jump and turn around quickly, clearly annoyed. He says something to the girl and she steps back and crosses her arms sullenly. He shakes his head and turns right in Blair's direction. Oh, shit. She's busted. They make eye contact. She bites her lip as she bounces on her heel. He smiles brightly at her. "Hey." He says quietly as he approaches her. She smiles back. "What are you doing here?" He stops in front of her and kisses her cheek. He runs his hand down her arm affectionately. She can feel relief and desperation in the touch. Or maybe she feels it in herself. She can't tell. She only knows that his skin feels so good against her skin.

Her eyes move to his hand on her arm and she swallows hard. He slowly removes his hand. She looks back at him. "I forgot something here the other night." She holds up her headband and he rolls his eyes. "I didn't know you'd be here….I was about to leave."

"Oh. Right." He nods and looks around pensively. She starts to turn to leave when he doesn't say anything else. "You should stay." He says it so quietly that she almost doesn't hear him, but she does.

She studies him. "I thought you wanted space."

"I don't want space. I want you." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm seriously in over my head." He looks at her pointedly.

"I know. You've said that." She says guiltily. "That's why I should leave."

"I want you to stay." He swallows hard and moves closer to her. "What I meant when I said that this time is that I'd rather have you around in whatever capacity you want to be around in than not have you around at all." He looks down at his drink for a moment and exhales in slow resignation. She's watching him curiously. He smiles warmly when his eyes meet hers again. "I've missed you, Waldorf."

She has to bite her lip to keep her smile from taking over her face. "I've missed you too, Humphrey."

He smiles and sets his drink down on a table beside them. "Come here." He pulls her into his arms and she goes happily. She buries her face in his neck and breathes him in. She can feel his breathing slow and his arms hold her tight against him. This is right. That's the only thought she has in his arms. His hand slides along her back. "Admit it. You came here hoping to see me tonight." He teases.

She rolls her eyes and pushes away from him. "I'll admit no such thing." She flutters her eyelashes and purses her lips.

He laughs lightly and his eyes roam over her body. "You're dressed up." She furrows her brow and he rolls his eyes. "I mean more than usual. Do you have plans tonight?" He bites his lip and watches her.

Clarity washes over her. "No." She smiles and her eyes search his. "No. I'm going home."

"Ok?" He tilts his head to the side and gives her a confused look. "You don't have plans, but you're going home anyway?"

"I need to be alone. I—I had plans tonight, but I'm not going." She takes a steadying breath. "I need to think." She moves forward and kisses him on the cheek. He grabs her wrist when she starts to walk away. She turns and looks at him expectantly.

"It's your life and your choice. If you think I'm a risk, I know how I feel and I know I'm not, but, if you think that, I think you should consider taking a risk and maybe ending up with everything." He slides his hand into hers and she can't help but smile. "I only want you to be happy though." He swallows hard and looks away for a moment. "If you think Nate can make you happier than I can…." He inhales sharply. "Then I can live with that and we can be friends. I'll need time, but I can't lose you completely." He's perfect and she's falling for him and he's practically falling at her feet. She'd be a fool to let some other inferior girl have him. She nods her head. It takes everything in her to turn away from him and leave. She needs quiet and to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

She's spent hours in her room, alone, in quiet contemplation. She's propped against her pillows, music playing in the background. She knows what she wants and what would make her happy. She's known it for awhile. If she hadn't before, this week has made it impossible to ignore. What she hasn't known is if she'd actually let herself relinquish control. She knows now. She sighs happily and rises to her feet. In the end, it's simple: she's no fool.

She moves to her nightstand to brush her hair out. She feels a peaceful excitement. She hums along happily to the pretty French music filling her room. The ding of the elevator interrupts her bliss. She puts her silk robe on quickly and leaves her room to see who's here so late. She's halfway down the staircase when she sees him wandering around her foyer. She smiles to herself. "Look at this." He turns around quickly with wide eyes. He smiles back at her until he takes in her appearance and his lips part slightly. His eyes travel down her body and land back on her eyes intently. Her pulse quickens when she sees his tongue dart out to wet his lips. She can feel her smile become smugger as she continues down the staircase. "Dan Humphrey, lost as a lamb."

"A cute analogy, but I'm no innocent." He smirks as she stops in front of him.

"So you agree that you're lost?" She arches an eyebrow.

He laughs lightly and shakes his head. "I'm not lost, baby." He pauses and continues to take her in. "I'm sorry. The banter is going to have to wait." He grins and eyes her sleepwear. "Is this really what you sleep in?" He takes a step closer. "When you're all alone in your tower, princess?" His voice is low and suggestive. She feels that familiar electric warmth spread through her.

She looks down at her nearly sheer baby doll top and shorts. "Well, I wasn't expecting company." She plays with the tie on her robe absently.

"Could have fooled me." He bites his lip and their eyes dance.

"Why are you here, Dan?" Her voice is low and breathy. It surprises her and wakes him up.

"It's been a rough night for me. I knew that you were here deciding between me and Nate. I was brooding at Derek's and then I don't know….everything just lead me here." He takes a deep breath. "As soon as you walked out of Derek's I had this nagging feeling like I was conceding or something." His eyes narrow. "I want you to know that I'm not conceding."

"I didn't think you were." She says quietly. "I think you were putting my happiness ahead of your own."

He smiles briefly and steps closer to her. "It's weird how you read about that or see it in movies or whatever and you think it's trite and really kind of stupid….until….until." He trails off and she smiles up at him. He runs a hand over the back of his head and widens his eyes. "Anyway, in all of my thinking and analyzing tonight, it occurred to me that if I'm really putting you first, I have to insist that you choose me." His eyes gleam with that playful sparkle she's missed.

"Oh, is that so?" She crosses her arms.

"It is so." He nods. "You see, I know that you'll be happiest with me. Not just happier; _happiest_."

She smirks and arches an eyebrow. "Why is that, Humphrey?"

He smiles wide. "I'm so glad you asked." She laughs and he takes another step closer to her. He brushes her hair over her shoulder. "I can satisfy you. Mentally, intellectually, emotionally, physically…." His eyes drift down to her body again and just like that the energy that she can't name is filling the room. She swallows hard. "We can debate Chabrol versus Rohmer and I have ways to make you feel better about being proven wrong." Her eyes flash and she's ready to protest despite the state he has her in, but he keeps going. "Rohmer's better. Trust me."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not surprised that you don't appreciate mystique and intrigue."

He smirks at her. "And I'm not surprised that you don't appreciate reality." Her eyes widen with amusement and her mouth falls open. "I know it's your turn to make a clever comment, but focus on the bigger picture." She furrows her brow. "We can have it all, Blair." His eyes have darkened and he's moved even closer to her. She tilts her head back and eyes him. He sighs and trails his fingers up her arms, along her shoulders, they linger on her neck. "You've always struck me as a girl who wants as much as she can get." Her eyes lock on his.

"I want more than I can get and I'll get it." She says confidently and his hands slip down her back.

"I know you will." He smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed. "I also know, I've always known, that you won't settle for Nate or anyone else. Not when you could have more." His lips gently press against her neck. "You won't settle."

"I won't." She whispers dreamily.

"You won't." He kisses down the column of her neck. She sighs and grips his arms. "You're ambitious and driven."

Her head rolls back as his tongue slips out to lick the hollow of her neck. "I am."

"Then prove it." He stops his work and looks in her eyes. She feels dazed. "Get more." She laughs breathlessly. If he hadn't had her before he even set foot in her foyer tonight, he'd have her now. Her fingers graze his jaw as her eyes search his. He's got her and he knows it. She kisses the other side of his jaw.

"Do you think you've done enough?" She murmurs as she continues to press kisses along his jaw.

He tangles his hand in her hair and sighs. "I don't think I'll ever have done enough."

She stops kissing his jaw and looks in his eyes. "Dan…"

"It's true." He smiles warmly and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead. Her eyes shut and her hands rest on his arms. "I guess I should go." He takes a step back slowly.

The loss of contact makes her uneasy. She licks her lips and looks at him. "I owe you a book, don't I?"

His eyes flash and the corner of his mouth tugs up. "Yeah." He nods slowly. "Yeah, I think you do."

She holds her hand out in front of her. He looks down at her hand and takes it. She eyes him before she leads him up her staircase. His thumb runs along the back of her hand and she looks back at him. She can feel the energy moving between them as their eyes lock. She takes a deep breath and looks ahead again as they continue up the stairs to her room. She can hear her music wafting into the hallway. It makes it all feel even more romantic and idyllic. She hasn't spoken to Nate and Dan doesn't even really know her choice. She knows though and she can feel anticipation for what's to come spreading through her already.

**A/N2: I hate stopping here, but it was getting too long with everything from the scene in Blair's bedroom. I debated stopping it earlier, but, Idk, I just decided to keep the last scene in this chapter. The point is, I know this is a mean place to stop so I'll be back as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows! I so appreciate all of them! I apologize for the nearly month long wait, but I come with an extra long chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **

"Shoes off, Humphrey." She lets go of his hand and turns to eye his shoes. She leans back against the wall beside her bedroom door, waiting for him to follow her command.

He rolls his eyes playfully and takes them off. "You are so demanding."

She crosses her arms as she watches him. "I know what I want. There's a difference."

He stands upright again and smiles as he moves closer to her. "What do you want?" He narrows his eyes and bites his lip, clearly interested in her response.

"Well, it wouldn't be much fun if I told you, would it?" She smooths her hands over his t-shirt and smiles up at him innocently. He laughs lightly and leans into her, hands gripping her waist.

"It could be." He whispers in her ear and kisses the sensitive spot just below it. She sighs and tilts her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. He takes the hint and she can't help but grin.

"Oh, I think you can figure it out for yourself." She teases. He grips her hips and her hands slide to his waist.

She feels his breath on her ear again. "I think so too." He nibbles on her ear lobe before he releases his hold on her and moves into her bedroom. She watches him over her shoulder as she takes a moment to collect herself before joining him.

She finds him standing in front of her antique book case. They have a study, but all of her favorites are in here. She grips his hand and turns to watch him. He keeps his hand in hers, but takes a step closer to the shelf in wonder. "Lender's choice?" She breaks his trance and he turns to smile at her.

"Of course." She steps forward and she can feel his eyes on her now. She hums thoughtfully and slides her finger along a row. There it is. Milan Kundera's _The Unbearable Lightness of Being. _She slides the book out and hands it to him. His breath hitches and his eyes meet hers. She can feel her pulse everywhere in her body. "I've read this one, Blair." He says quietly.

"Read it again, Dan." She arches her eyebrow before she moves away from him and sits on her bed.

He nods and looks over her copy. "Heaviness versus lightness. Fate versus choice. Soul versus body."

"Why, yes, Humphrey, those are the major themes!" She says playfully. He turns to look at her and rolls his eyes.

He tosses the book aside and strides toward her. Her heart races and she smirks at him. "I was going to ask where you fall on those topics." He sits beside her and studies her.

She clears her throat and casts her eyes down for a moment. His proximity has cost her her bravado. It seems like a fair trade. "Well, I think you'll find, through my notes, that I related quite a lot to the heavier arguments, and to Tereza, when I read that the first time." He makes a thoughtful sound and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I've since come to think that maybe there's a middle ground."

He kisses her cheek and lingers in her space. She can feel her breathing starting to become shallow. "Kundera's characters never found that middle ground." He looks in her eyes. "They loved people who held opposite perspectives, but they never really expanded their points of view." His eyes haven't left hers.

"Hmmm, that's true." She slides her hand over his and his eyes darken. "I don't think that means much to me though." She says honestly.

He cups the side of her face with his free hand. She leans into it and sighs softly. "Fair enough, Waldorf." His thumb strokes over her cheek slowly. "I think we'd be remiss if we didn't discuss sexuality."

Her eyes narrow and she swallows hard. "Sexuality?"

He smirks. "It's practically a character." He tells her softly and trails his fingers down the side of her face until they reach her neck, trailing lightly, like she's something he has to be delicate with. He takes a deep breath and lets them continue down her chest as he follows the path with his eyes. He smiles to himself before he rests his hand on her shoulder and returns his gaze to hers.

Her eyes flash. He thinks he's teasing her. "I suppose it is." She says confidently as she arches an eyebrow.

"May I ask you a personal question?" He bites his lip.

She scoffs and smiles at him. "You're asking permission now?"

He tilts his head and returns her smile. "This is pretty personal."

She knows exactly where this is going. The question is is she going to let it go there. Her eyes drift to Dan's hand rubbing her shoulder. She exhales slowly and looks back at him. "Proceed."

"You've never had sex before, have you?" He laces his fingers through hers.

"No. The timing's never been right." She shrugs. They both tried to make it happen on different occasions, but it just never worked out. She's somehow glad for it now.

"Well, I'd question the guy, not the timing, baby." He smirks and she rolls her eyes.

She eyes him. "I'm guessing you think you're the guy for the job."

He blanches. "Such crass, unromantic language, Waldorf." He smiles at her warmly. "It's not a job, trust me." He squeezes her hand.

"I'm not a child, Humphrey." She huffs out. "One doesn't have to be the school bicycle to be sexually educated."

His eyes widen and he laughs lightly. "I'm going to ignore that slight against my reputation because it was clearly a defense mechanism."

How does he manage to be so infuriating and endearing all at the same time? "Don't do me any favors." She bites out and tugs her hand out of his.

"Oh, I plan on doing you lots of favors." He laughs before he even gets it out. Her eyes widen and she swats at his shoulder. He catches her hand and brings it to his lips. "Come on, now. You're ruining the moment." She pouts her lips and he mimics the action. "Poor baby." He kisses along her cheekbone and she sighs despite herself. His lips travel to her neck and she gasps at the feeling. Her hand makes its way to his hair and her eyes close. God, she loves this. He kisses the right spot and a soft moan falls from her lips. He stops and looks at her. "Nate doesn't take care of you."

"Take care of?" She asks quietly, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean." He strokes her cheek and continues to study her closely. "Do you take care of yourself?" He asks quickly, breathily. That question she wasn't expecting. Her mouth falls open slightly. He smiles mischievously. "Oh. You don't need to answer that one." She blushes and his eyes lock with hers. He kisses her jaw and looks at her again. "You're so fucking hot." She smiles and she wants to kiss him but before she can his lips are on her neck again, traveling to her chest. Her breathing and her pulse are picking up speed. He pushes her robe off of her shoulders and slowly explores the newly exposed flesh with his mouth. He lands right over her heart and she's certain he can feel its quick, excited beats under his lips. He draws away from her suddenly and stares at her.

"What?" She asks breathlessly and furrows her brow.

"I want to take care of you." His eyes lock on hers.

"You—You want to take care of me?" She questions him nervously.

"Don't act so surprised." He says softly and wraps some of her hair around his finger.

She can't remember such a tangible proposition from him before. "You've never said it so directly….." She watches him. He furrows his brow and lets her hair unwrap from his finger. His eyes watch as it falls over her chest before looking back at her.

"That's not true." He shakes his head. "Someone's changed their tune in this room, but it's not me. Maybe that's why you're surprised. Maybe that's why it seems more direct." He might be right. He swallows hard. "I think you're ready now. This—We might actually happen because you're finally ready to let it happen. That's the difference." He is right. That's why it all seems so much more possible now. Every part of her is in this now. She wants this; she wants him unequivocally.

"I have a boyfriend." She says weakly because it seems like she should. She feels bad that Nate has become a technicality.

"That's not my fault." He says playfully and brushes her hair over her shoulders. "Besides, we've established that he doesn't take care of you." He says thoughtfully. "Where is he tonight anyway?" He asks dismissively.

"He was supposed to be with me, but I changed my plans." She says quietly and casts her eyes toward the floor.

"He was your plans tonight?" He asks in surprise and she looks back at him. She nods her head. "He still could have been here. I'm here." He holds her gaze for a long moment and then shakes his head when she doesn't comment. "Whatever. I don't care about Nate. This is about you and me." She bites her lip. "I'm here; I'm now." His words and eyes are so earnest that they cause her heart to melt. She's not sure she understands why he wants her so much; she only understands that he does. "And you're ready…." She's already chosen Dan and she knows this is going to be a part of their relationship. They can barely keep their hands, and lips, off of each other as it is. She's just nervous. "You can think of it as a present." He offers tentatively.

"A present?" Her voice lilts curiously on the end.

"A present." He says softly. "Blair…." He leans closer to her and presses his forehead against hers. "I want to be the first to give this to you. I want to make you feel good." He laughs lightly, nervously and pulls back. His eyes drift to her lips. "I want you." Her hand grips his tight. "I don't need or want anything in return." He kisses her cheek and rests his forehead against her temple. "Let me give this to you." Every nerve ending in her body is alive and she has that familiar feeling between her legs.

She takes a deep breath. "I might be ready for you and for some things, but I don't know that I'm ready for everything, Dan." She doesn't want Nate to be hanging over her head when she's with Dan for the first time. And, if she's honest with herself, the reason it hasn't happened with Nate, or with anyone, is because she hasn't been ready. She wants to be in love. Absolutely, undoubtedly in love.

"Hey…" He says softly and slides closer to her. He takes her face between his hands. "I know that. I would never rush you or force you." He kisses her tenderly. "I said it's a present. A present for you." He smiles warmly and her eyes search his. "I said I want to take care of you. This is about you. You're not giving me anything tonight. I won't let you." He teases and his thumbs stroke the sides of her face. "It's ok if you're not ready for that either though." He kisses her forehead.

"Dan…." She says softly as she tilts her head back slightly, seeking his lips. They brush against hers and she leans into him to deepen the contact. She breaks away and looks in his eyes. She stays pressed close to him. "Ok." It was hardly a choice. She wants to connect with him on a new level.

She feels his lips brush against her ear. "Ok?" He whispers. She nods her head. He exhales slowly and she feels his hand move to her thigh. He grips it and slides his hand along it until he gets closer and closer….She gasps when she feels his fingers brush against her inner thigh. He inhales sharply. "You're not wearing underwear…." His lips move to her neck and he removes his other hand from hers so he can cradle her head.

"Mmmm, observant." She says as sarcastically as she can manage. He smiles against her neck and she's humming with anticipation. His fingers slide over her and she grips his shoulders hard.

"How does that feel?" He whispers into her ear. All she can do is moan in response. "Waldorf…." His thumb circles over her clit and she can feel her breathing coming up short. He kisses her neck hard. She's probably going to have a mark. She doesn't care. He slides his thumb over her clit and he moans as he gently slips a finger inside of her. It makes her gasp in surprise.

She collapses into him and nuzzles his neck. "Oh. Oh my God." She grips his shoulders and presses closer to him. Her eyes shut as his hand continues moving over her.

He rests his free hand on her back to steady her and pulls away from her slightly. He stops touching her and looks in her eyes. "I just want to make you feel good." His words hang in the air and make her heart pound with happiness.

"Dan…." She can't catch her breath. "You do. It's not just this." She leans in and gives him a long, chaste kiss. "It's everything." She looks at him through hooded eyes and runs a hand over his forearm, hoping to encourage him. She rests her forehead against his as his hand moves over her again.

"Yeah?" He pulls back and studies her. She nods and grips the back of his neck. She kisses him hard this time. She can't imagine anything better than what she's on the verge of with him. He moans and applies more pressure against her. "God, you're so wet." He says breathlessly, mostly to himself.

"You…." Her eyes lock on his. "I want you. You're all I want." She mumbles and she's vaguely aware of how incoherent she almost sounds. Her eyes close tight as she feels a wave starting to form within her. She doesn't want this to end so she struggles to keep it at bay.

"Blair." He kisses her deeply. "Lay down." He whispers against her lips. She's not sure she could sit up anymore anyway. He withdraws his hand and she looks at him in confusion. "I want to taste you." He slides her shorts down her legs quickly and tosses them on the floor as his eyes find hers. His breathing is ragged too and his eyes are so dark and intense.

"Dan." She gasps out as she brings a hand to her chest to try to calm her heart down, but it's useless. The anticipation is driving her crazy. She just wants more, more, more of his mouth and his hands and his eyes and his words. She just wants more of him. She reaches her hands up and runs them down his arms.

He breaks eye contact and moves away from her. He sits before her and his eyes move hungrily over her legs and…. She closes her legs and swallows hard. She's nervous again suddenly. He leans over her and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks quietly and focuses on her eyes again. She shakes her head no and wraps her arms around him. He gives her a small smile before he moves so his mouth is resting against the shell of her ear. "Don't be shy. Open your legs." He kisses her ear and moves to look at her face.

She blushes and looks away from him. "It seems awfully wanton." She still hasn't caught her breath.

He chuckles. "Blair, this is going to be a little more than wanton." His eyes scan her face. He kisses her forehead again, this time for longer. He uses his finger to gently move her jaw so her eyes have to lock with his. "Do you trust me?" His eyes are serious and nervous.

"Yes." She doesn't even have to think about it. He relaxes and the mirth returns to his eyes.

"Then trust me." He smiles sweetly. His lips return to her ear. "Open your legs." She sighs and her legs spread apart almost of their own volition. She feels his deep exhale against her ear. He nips at her earlobe before moving to sit in front of her. He looks at her center and bites his lip. He raises his eyes to hers before moving his gaze back to her folds. His hands grip her calves and he pushes up on them so her knees bend. "That's better." He says quietly, reverently. She's trembling with anticipation. This is new. She's never felt anything even close to this before. It's one thing to take care of herself. It's another to let someone else do it. And it's another thing still to let him do it. She's falling for him and this isn't going to break her fall. This will probably push her right over the edge. She comes back into the moment when she feels his lips press against the side of her knee. His hand is stroking her thigh as his mouth follows, leaving open, wet kisses along the path. He does the same to the other leg. He looks at her one last time before he positions himself closer to her center. A breathy gasp falls from her lips as he kisses her inner thighs. He's so close to where he should be.

"Dan…" She moans out restlessly. Her hands move to his hair and she tugs him closer to her center. She feels his hot breath against her when he laughs at her newfound wantonness. He moves one of her legs over his shoulder and she feels him even closer. She whimpers. She can't wait anymore. And it's like he knows because before she can say another word his tongue is licking the length of her. She gasps out and twists his hair between her fingers. Her body arches slightly and her eyes close as he continues his work. It's the most amazing thing she's ever felt. "Oh…." She calls out dazedly and her eyes open back up slowly to watch him. Watching him is almost as good as feeling it. Almost.

It's not long before his name is falling from her lips in gasps and moans. Dan Humphrey, the scholarship kid from Brooklyn, is the first person to give her an orgasm and she loves it. She's in a delicious daze afterwards, watching as he slows down, her hypnotic music making it easier for them both to get lost in each other. She runs a hand through his hair gently and he stops his movements. He pulls away from her. His eyes are wide and filled with want. She moans again and motions for him to come to her with her hands. He watches her for a moment and licks his fingers. Her mouth falls open. "Oh." She had no idea it would be like this. She just wants him close. She leans up to grip his shirt. He smiles as he falls into her.

He rests his body against hers and buries his hands in her hair. He presses a kiss to her lips and her legs instinctively wrap around him. He moans against her mouth when her hands rest on the back of his neck, keeping him against her lips. He breaks away enough to whisper against her lips. "Open your mouth. This is the best part….I promise." She moans and bites her lip as their eyes dance.

"That's a lie and we both know it, Humphrey. I don't think anything could be better than….that." She says on a happy, relaxed sigh.

He narrows his eyes. "I don't lie to you." His lips slam into hers and his tongue presses against her mouth, trying to gain access. She can't fight it anymore and her lips part and his tongue is pushing into her mouth. She moans into him and she understands what he means. She can taste herself on him and she can't get enough. Her tongue plunges into his mouth. She moves against him and realizes that he's hard. She breaks away quickly. His eyes are still closed and he doesn't seem to care that he's as hard as he is. He's leaning in for her mouth again. "Baby…."

She's breathless. "Dan, you're…." He kisses her before she can finish. She moans into his mouth and tangles her fingers in his hair. He breaks away to look at her. She licks her lips and he kisses her again. She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. "You're hard." She tells him quietly, like he isn't already aware, and strokes her hand gently down the back of his neck.

He swallows hard and rises up on his hands. "Well, yeah. That's what happens." He sits up carefully and moves away from her. "I'm sorry."

"It's natural. Don't be sorry." She turns her head so she can look him in the eyes. "Do you need to do something about it?"

"Uh, well, it'll go away. I just need to get out of here and think of something else." He starts to get off the bed but she reaches out and grabs his wrist. He looks back at her and furrows his brow.

She drops her eyes. "What if you stayed in here and did something about it?" She raises her eyes back to his.

"I didn't do that as like a reciprocal thing. I know you're not ready. I just wanted to do something for you." He tells her softly and starts to get up again. He's right. She's not quite ready for sex, but, like she told him, she's ready for other things. She's ready to begin. She has all of these emotions and feelings and thoughts. All about him. She's ready to start expressing that.

"I know that. Will you—I want you to stay in here and do whatever you would normally do. Please." His mouth falls open slightly and his eyes get dark again. It's not often she can shock Casanova, but she loves it when she can. He leans forward and captures her lips again. His hands holding her face in place.

"Are you sure?" He studies her eyes.

"I suggested it. I want to see what you do." She smiles wickedly. "I need to learn how to take care of you." She traces her fingers down the side of his face as her eyes search his. He bites his lip and moves away from her. He unbuttons his jeans and slides them down with his boxers.

The intimacy of seeing him like this charges her senses. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest. He moans as his hand slides along the length of his shaft and she refocuses her attention on him and his movements. This isn't about her. She sits up to get a better view. She's absolutely fascinated. He watches her closely as he pumps his hand up and down. Thoughts and feelings compel her and she moves closer to him. She reaches her hand out to touch his as it works. He shudders and groans. She bites her lip and meets his eyes for a moment. She leans into him and brushes her lips delicately against his. Her other hand reaches up to stroke his face. She searches his eyes. The passion she finds there is breathtaking. She presses her mouth to his again. She slides her tongue into his mouth and gently explores it. She's kissed Nate a lot. That's all they ever do. It's never been like this though. Even when she and Nate were the best they'd ever been, it didn't hold a candle to kissing Dan. And, now, she shares a connection with Dan that she's never shared with anyone else. He knows her better than anyone, in every way. She wants to know him better than anyone too. She wants them both to keep learning about each other. It's all she wants. She moans into his mouth and tries to get closer to him.

He breaks away from her suddenly, breathlessly. "Blair." There's something so primal about the way he says her name, the way he's looking at her. It makes something warm spread through her. His eyes close and his head falls back. She can't help but think how beautiful he is. His dark lashes resting against his creamy skin and his full lips pursed in tension. He grunts her name a few times between gasps as he finishes into his hand. When he's done he falls back onto the bed, spent. She leans over him and strokes his hair and face. To know that she moves him the way he moves her is….is revolutionary to her. She presses a kiss to his forehead and traces a finger over the spot. His eyes open slowly to look at her.

"That was hot." She takes his bottom lip between her lips and sucks hard. She nips at his lips before pulling away to look at him. He's undeniably handsome. Always. There's something about him like this though….reality sets in and she understands what he's been saying since the party. She never had a chance. Neither of them did. Once they discovered each other…..that was it.

Her lips travel to his neck. She marks him. And again. She bites and sucks hard. He's stirred her all over again. She wants to possess him and change him the way he's possessed her and changed her. She's never felt so alive or connected. He inhales sharply and grips her hair, moving her mouth away from his neck. She looks at him through hooded, guilty eyes.

A small smile plays across his lips. "I do wish you'd be more considerate of my reputation if you're not going to take me for your own any time soon." She bites her lip before smiling coyly. He laughs at her feigned innocence. She kisses him quickly and moves to get up. She puts her shorts on and glances back at him as she walks to the bathroom. His eyes are so expressive. They betray everything he feels. She loves that.

They share a smile when she emerges from the bathroom, towel in hand. She gently wipes his hand off and then eyes him. "Thank you." He says quietly and gives her a small smile. She can't take her eyes off of him. He pulls his pants up and leans on his elbows as he watches her decide what to do next. This is entirely new territory for her and she's somewhat unsure. She crawls back over him before she can talk herself out of it and his hands run over her back, slide under her robe instantly. His hands push her top up and she feels them press firmly against her back. She drops her head against his at the contact. He moves his head so he can find her lips. They kiss slowly and thoughtfully, reveling in her finally embracing her desire. His tongue dips into her mouth and her hips twitch against him. She gasps at the feeling that's coursing through her.

"Mmmph." He flips her over and pulls away from her lips. She squeals out in delight. "Look who's suddenly forward." He looks over her adoringly. He presses a chaste kiss to her lips and eyes her for a long moment before he moves away from her. He sits on the edge of her bed.

She stretches and sighs happily before sitting up. She feels amazing. He laughs and she slides closer to him, to his laughter. "Stay with me tonight." She kisses his cheek and runs a finger down the side of his face, over his cheek.

He looks at her. "I don't think that's a good idea." He smiles sadly and looks away from her.

He takes her hand in his and clears his throat. He seems nervous. It makes her nervous. It's not like him to reject her. "Are you ok?" She asks softly and lifts his chin with her finger. The intensity in his eyes does nothing to ease her nerves.

"I'm serious about you, Blair. Every word, every action has been honest." He swallows hard and cuts his eyes away before bringing them back to hers. "I'm not falling for you anymore…" His voice is thick and rough. She furrows her brow and her heart clenches in her chest. "I'm past falling for you." She breathes with relief and slides her hand up and down his back. "This is the last time I'm going to say this to you: break up with Nate." She nods but he doesn't seem to notice. "This is the way it should be." He squeezes her hand and leans in to kiss her. He keeps his eyes on hers when he breaks away. "Me and you." He kisses her sweetly. "I'm not his biggest fan and, no offense, your relationship is a joke, but it still isn't right. I'm crazy about you and you should be with me. I want you, every day, unconditionally. Well, I mean there is the condition that you break up with your boyfriend." She laughs and presses her lips to his. Once, twice, three times. "I'm serious—"

"I know. I know you are. I am too." She lifts his hand to her lips. She lets go of the breath that's been holding her back. "You should know that tonight wouldn't have happened if Nate was still a factor in my mind or in my heart. I wouldn't do that to either one of you." She looks down for a moment and smiles warmly when she looks at him again. "It's only you. Only us."

His eyes light up and he kisses her. His hands move into her hair and his tongue traces her lips. He nips at her bottom lip and she wraps her arms around him tight. She never wants to let go. He deepens the kiss and sighs into her mouth. "No more of that until you're officially mine." He tells her quietly when he breaks away from her.

She rests her forehead against his. "Consider it done, Dan."

After a few moments, he kisses her cheek and moves off of her bed. "I'll see you Monday, baby." He smiles at her one last time before he leaves. She reaches for her phone to call Nate.

* * *

It takes Nate the rest of the weekend to get back to her. Their talk didn't go quite as smoothly as she'd hoped. He asked about Dan and she deflected. She feels bad about not being honest with him, but all he really needs to know is that she decided she wants things that they don't have together. She wants more. They have finals this week and then it's summer and then Chuck and Nate are probably going to be getting lost, as they like to do. He won't know about her and Dan until he won't even care anymore. She strongly suspects it's his pride that's hurt more than his heart anyway. Regardless, it's Monday afternoon and she's waiting for Dan in the library to share everything with him. She can hardly believe it's happening. She dumped Nate Archibald for Dan Humphrey and she's excited and fluttery like a little girl. She smiles to herself and pulls out his book.

She doesn't get much reading done as she's checking her phone or looking for him every five seconds. She waits for over an hour and is fifteen minutes late to her final review for nothing. He never shows.

She goes to the Met steps after school and waits for him there. She tries to rationalize his absence from the library. He has a life. He was probably focusing on finals. She manages to read a couple of chapters as she waits. The sun is beginning to sink low in the sky when she finally decides he isn't coming. This was a big day for them and he's nowhere to be found. She cuts her eyes around nervously and purses her lips. She rises to her feet and makes her way to her waiting car.

She climbs in slowly and sadly. She could call him, but she shouldn't have to. He knew. It was implied. The last thing he said to her was that he'd see her today. Nate made her wait all weekend for him and now Dan is making her wait. She doesn't like it. What if it's all just been a game for him? He got her and now he's done. She bites her lip. That can't be true. She looks in her bag for her phone and realizes she left Dan's book on the steps.

"Oh! Wait! Stop!" She calls out to her driver. "I left something. I have to go back and get it." She's out of the car before he even stops completely. She hurries up the steps to where she was sitting. She looks around forlornly as she realizes it's not there anymore. Who steals an old copy of _East of Eden_ anyway? She pouts her lips and is making her way down the steps slowly, thoughtfully. Today has been such a bust and now she has to tell him she lost his favorite book.

"Missing something?" She whirls around to see him a few steps above her. She doesn't even try to fight the grin as relief and happiness overtake the worry that was starting to cloud her mind.

"Yes." She says softly and heads back up the steps to meet him. "Where have you been all day?"

His eyes are soft as they dance over her face. "I was referring to my book." He holds it up in front of her.

"Oh." Her fingers brush his when she takes it from his hands. Their eyes lock and he swallows hard.

"You missed me?" He looks at her with wonder in his eyes. She doesn't know why though; he knew this was coming all along.

"Of course." She smiles. She can be the confident one this time. He returns her smile.

"You seemed sad." He reaches a hand out to rub her shoulder. She eyes his hand as her mind flashes back to the night they first kissed. When she meets his eyes she can see he's lost in the same moment. "I—uh—I wasn't trying to play games or anything. Just so you know." She nods her understanding. She feels silly for even considering that he may have been. "I skipped school today. There's some stuff going on at home and Jenny needed me. I spent the day with her."

"Is everything ok?" She steps closer to him and cups his cheek. She doesn't know who this girl is who can be so tender and warm with someone, but she likes her.

He leans into her hand and nods his head. "It is now." His eyes drift closed for a moment. When they open and lock on hers again, the intensity she sees there doesn't startle her. Instead it awakens something within her and she finds herself mirroring it. He takes her hand from his cheek and holds it gently. "If you were looking for me today does that mean….." He takes a deep breath and searches her eyes. "I went to your house to look for you and someone who works there told me you weren't home yet. I was hoping I'd find you here." He watches her closely. "It seemed like we were heading somewhere Friday night and I didn't want to miss it."

She nods and smiles at the ground before resting her eyes on his. Her heart is so full. "My dance card is officially empty." She tells him softly, nervously.

He smiles softly and he shakes his head. "No, it's not." He moves his hands to cup her cheeks and leans in to kiss her. She feels the earth move. She sighs and wraps her arms around him, trying to get closer. She's not sure how long they stay there, kissing on the Met steps for all the world to see. She doesn't care that someone might see and Nate might find out about them sooner than she anticipated. She only cares about him and this world that they're creating for themselves. She breaks away from his lips to catch her breath.

She rests her forehead against his. "Let's go to my house."

He presses his lips to hers gently and smiles when he pulls back. "Ok, baby." He runs his hands through her curls and presses a long kiss to her forehead. He looks in her eyes and takes one of her hands in his. She smiles as he leads her down the steps to her car.

* * *

She never knew elevators were such conductors of electricity until him. He has her pinned against the wall as soon as the doors close. She moans into his mouth and her fingers clench his t-shirt. She can't get close enough. The doors open and close a few times before either one of them makes a move to leave. He finally pulls her backwards, lips still connected. They stumble through the foyer, up the stairs to her bedroom. She's never been happier to have absentee parents. She backs him into the bed and collapses on top of him. He sighs and runs his hands under her shirt. She sits up and pulls him with her. Their eyes lock and she's not sure who's happier. She presses her lips to his and pulls at his t-shirt. She tears her lips away from him to get it off. She takes in a deep breath when it's finally gone. She's never seen him without his shirt on. She's never had this much of him to explore. Her hands roam over his chest and back greedily as he works on the buttons of her shirt. She kisses him like her life depends on it. He's trying to push her shirt off of her shoulders. She breaks away from him, breathless. She removes her hands from his chest and he continues working her shirt down her arms, eyeing her as he does. He tosses it aside and his eyes fall to her breasts. His hands move to cup them and she gasps. He applies pressure and her eyes flutter closed. "Oh." She sighs out. His mouth is covering hers before she can even recover from the feeling of his hands on her. She wraps her arms around him and presses closer to him. His hands tangle in her hair.

It's not long before she ends up on her back with him settled perfectly between her legs. His hips press into hers and his hand slides up her leg. He hits the top of her stocking and groans against her lips when his hand brushes over her skin. He breaks away from her lips and focuses on getting her skirt off. She watches him breathlessly. She runs her hands over his shoulders and he stops unzipping her skirt to kiss her. "God, it's unbelievable that I was able to stop kissing you for as long as I did." He captures her bottom lip between his before he kisses her full on the lips.

She laughs against his mouth and runs her hands through his hair gently. "When exactly was it that we stopped kissing?"

He laughs and goes back to her skirt. "Does it turn you on to contradict me?" He darts his eyes back to hers as slides her skirt down her legs.

She gasps. "Maybe." She says playfully as he tosses her skirt onto the floor. His hands run over her legs appreciatively. She sits up and wraps an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer to her. He kisses her sweetly when they meet. "I have to study. Do you have to study?" His lips are on her neck now. It's positively distracting and amazing.

He breaks away and furrows his brow. "Right now?" He looks at her like she's crazy.

"No." She laughs and kisses him. He leans into it to deepen it and she grips his shoulders hard. "No. This first. Then we study?"

"It's basically summer and I'm willing to bet we both have nearly perfect GPAs." He kisses her and urges her backwards with his body. He slips his fingers under the sides of her panties and eyes her as he moves them down her legs purposefully. He positions himself at her center. "I don't care about studying."

His tongue slides against her. "Oh God. Oh…." She doesn't either.

* * *

She's walking with him to her elevator. Their hands are joined together and she's walking behind him, pressed against him, smiling against the back of his arm. They played in her bed for a long time, taking care of each other. She's never been so happy.

She's lost in her happiness and runs into him when he stops at the doors to her elevator. He laughs and turns toward her. "Distracted, Waldorf?" She smiles up at him as he takes her face in his hands. "Look at that smile…." He widens his eyes and presses his lips against hers. "I love it." He says softly and kisses her again. She moves closer and wraps her arms around him. His tongue eases into her mouth and she can still taste herself there. She can still taste him too; can still feel him between her hands. She moans and presses as close to him as she can. It won't be long and she'll need more from him. It won't be long and she'll be absolutely, undoubtedly ready for the next step. He's so sweet to her. He respects her and only wants to please her in every way. She doesn't have a lot of experience with these things, but she gets the sense that she's lucky, very lucky.

He groans and breaks away. "I really have to go." He presses his lips to hers.

"You could stay." She whispers and looks at him with wide eyes. She rises to her tip toes and kisses him gently.

"I could." He smiles and nuzzles her nose. "You have no idea…." He kisses her cheek. "I need to check on Jenny. I should also probably crack a textbook at some point this week."

"You mentioned her earlier…..Is she ok?" She furrows her brow. She knows how important his sister is to him. She runs a hand down his arm soothingly.

"Oh, she's fine. It's my parents. They had a big fight last night." He looks down and shakes his head. "It was—It was pretty bad." He looks back at her sadly. "I think my mom is moving out….for the summer." She's heard that line before, but she doesn't want to tell him that. Not that she thinks he believes it anyway. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. He sighs into her hair and his hands slide against her silk robe as he tightens his hold on her. She lets him decide when to end their embrace. He kisses her when he does. "I'll see you soon." He smiles as he finally steps onto her elevator.

* * *

She's lying in her bed Wednesday night. She hasn't seen Dan since Monday night. She misses him. It's the first time she realizes that sometimes soon isn't soon enough. Her phone rings from her nightstand and startles her. It's so late. It has to be Dan. She reaches for it and smiles when she sees his name on her screen.

"Hi, stranger." She smiles when she answers it.

"Hi, baby." The sound of his voice, quiet and deep, warms her. "I'm glad we decided to stop seeing each other so much when you finally broke up with your boyfriend." He deadpans.

She laughs lightly. "I know. Finals have been crazy."

"They have been, but they're over tomorrow." He reminds her and she can hear a plan in his voice. "I want to see you. So much. I miss you like crazy." She smiles and bites her lip to keep from squealing happily. "Derek went to Europe with his parents before he goes to the Hamptons so Mallory and I are on house sitting duty."

"Fascinating." She says playfully, unsure as to why he's telling her all of this.

"Alright, brat, I was getting to my point. My very romantic point, by the way." He teases her back.

"Oh, do continue then." She rolls to her side and snuggles in her sheets, feeling cuddly. God, she thinks she's ready to progress this thing.

"Thank you, your highness." She just knows he's rolling his eyes. "So I have access to a parent free, maid free brownstone that also happens to have an amazing roof top garden…..and there's a girl who I'm crazy about that needs to be taken on a proper date so we can put a name to all of this."

"Are you asking me out?" She can't keep the mirth out of her voice. This is adorable. He's pretty much seen her naked and she's seen him naked. They've had intimate experiences together and here he is, on the phone, late at night, fumbling his way through asking her on a date.

"I am." He laughs self-consciously. "I've never done this before. Sorry if it's rocky." He exhales deeply and she brings a hand to her chest. "I just—I want to do this right." He admits quietly.

"Dan…." She says softly. "You are. You're doing everything perfectly." She takes a minute to compose herself lest Blair Waldorf develops a reputation for being giddy. "I think you know what I want."

She hears him suck in a breath. "I do. I don't know if you remember this, but you told me, explicitly, what you want." Her mind flashes back to Friday night. She remembers. She told him she wanted him in the middle of….everything. All of the memories from that night flood her and, judging from his silence, they flood him too. "Meet me at Derek's tomorrow night at 7?"

"Yeah, of course." She says breathily. "I'll see you then."

"Sweet dreams, Blair." The words run through her mind as she rolls onto her back and lets her phone fall from her hand. His words are always running through her mind now.

* * *

"Did you really make that, Humphrey?" Blair narrows her eyes as she sets her plate aside.

"Yes." He answers amusedly. "I don't know why you don't believe me."

"You're from Brooklyn." She says matter-of-factly and takes a sip of her wine. His eyes flash and he smirks.

"I like how you can't actually insult me tonight." He says with a cocky smirk.

She narrows her eyes and sets the glass down beside her on the blanket. "You haven't been listening very well." She purses her lips. "And that saddens me because I've gotten in at least five good—" He leans over and captures her bottom lip. She sighs and rests a hand against his cheek to keep him in place. His kisses are so addictive. He breaks away, but stays close. He smiles and keeps his eyes on hers. He presses several chaste kisses to her lips.

"You say the words, but there's a glimmer in your eyes and your voice….You're glowing." He says softly, happily. "You can't fool me, Waldorf. Never could." He kisses her one last time before he leans back, away from her.

"You have such an ego." She rolls her eyes, but she can feel the smile on her lips. "Maybe it's the wine we're drinking illegally or the lights or the stars…." She looks up at the sky for a moment. When she looks back at him, her heart flutters. She thinks he might be in love with her. It's written all over his face. She swallows hard.

"Maybe it is." He shrugs. "I don't mind as long as you're happy."

She takes a deep breath. "It's not any of those things, Dan." She rises to her knees and makes her way to him across the blanket. She rests her hands on his shoulders and leans down to kiss him. His hands move to her hips and help guide her to his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her forehead against his. "It's you. It's all you." He lets out a shaky breath and kisses her again.

"What is this?" He murmurs against her lips. "What are we doing?"

She opens her mouth to say something smart, but changes her mind. He's being vulnerable and this is the most romantic thing she's ever experienced. He's the most romantic thing she's ever experienced so she kisses him gently. "What do you want it to be?" She searches his eyes.

"I want it to be….it." He looks up at her and brushes her hair away from her face.

She sucks in a breath, but doesn't hesitate. "Then that's what it is." She smiles softly and leans into his kiss again.

They're still making out on the blanket, under the stars. She doesn't know how long it's been.

"Can we play twenty questions?" He asks as he adjusts between her legs.

She kisses his jaw. "Yes. Now you only have nineteen left." She smirks as he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Do you have plans for the summer?" He rolls off of her and rests on his elbow. She doesn't like that. She rolls onto her side and moves closer to her. She slides a leg between his. He lowers his head to press a kiss to her hair as his free arm wraps around her.

"No. I've been distracted during the planning months." She says pointedly and arches an eyebrow.

"I'm not sorry." He smiles down at her.

"I'm sure you're not." She sighs happily and then a thought occurs to her. "Why? Do you?" She furrows her brow.

"Yeah. I got a part time job in the Hamptons. I'm going to stay with Derek." He moves closer to her. "Do you want to come?" He smiles mischievously. "Think of all the games we could play…." His hand slides down her waist, over her thigh, until he hits skin. He runs his hand over her and then slides it under her pretty summer dress.

"Ok." She says softly as her heart pounds against her chest. She presses against him and sits up to kiss him. He takes her with him as he lays on his back. "Will I be going as the girlfriend of the infamous Dan Humphrey, now officually junior ladies' man?" She teases against his lips.

"As always, you're wasting your turn on something you already know the answer to." He smirks and moves her hair away from her face. "You're it, baby." He says quietly and kisses her.

She breaks away abruptly and smiles. "Why do you call me baby?"

His mouth falls open. "That's not fair. I told you I'd tell you that one day. You can't ask that here." He slides his hands down her back, over her ass. "Plus you're cheating. It was my turn." He kisses her a few times and eyes her. She pouts her lips and he sighs, giving in to her. "Do you like Lauren Bacall?"

She narrows her eyes. "Yes."

"That's why I call you baby." He says it as if it needs no further explanation.

"Because I like Lauren Bacall?" She asks as she tries not to laugh.

He clicks his tongue against his teeth and sits up. She adjusts and stays in his lap. "No, because you remind me of her. You've got that same tough vulnerability. You don't let many people see you break. Also, I knew you'd love old movies before I ever even talked to you." He kisses her forehead.

"How did you get baby out of Lauren Bacall?" She smiles warmly, touched by the thought, but still confused as to how he got there.

"Humphrey Bogart called her that. It was her nickname. Everytime he saw her that's how he'd greet her." He swallows hard and looks at her. "When you think of them you kind of think of a classic, unquestionable couple, you know? They just go together in your mind…." She watches him closely. "I guess from the first moment I talked to you I knew that's what we'd be."

A slow smirk forms on her lips. "I'm the baby to your Bogie?"

He laughs lightly and ducks his head shyly. "Yeah." He looks back at her and widens his eyes nervously. She presses her lips to his and pushes her tongue past his lips. He shifts and tightens his hold on her. She loves it. He slides a hand into her hair and groans when he hits her headband. He breaks away and narrows his eyes. "Will you ever stop wearing those things?"

She kisses him breathlessly before she breaks away with a smirk. "Will you ever realize that I love annoying you?" She laughs lightly and kisses him again. He growls playfully against her lips and lays her on her back carefully. She smiles up at him as her legs move around his hips. "Which reminds me, did you really start a game of twenty questions to ask your girlfriend to the Hamptons?" She arches an eyebrow.

He laughs as his lips find their way to her jaw. "In my defense, my girlfriend is very intimidating."

"Oh gosh." She rolls her eyes and slides her hands over his back, under his t-shirt as his lips trail to her neck. "I've gotten myself involved with an intimidated sap."

He snorts against her neck and it makes her smile grow. "Alright, alright." He sucks and bites on her skin, leaving a mark. It makes her gasp out with surprised pleasure. "Be nice." He moves to sit between her legs and slides his hands up her thighs, her dress pooling around her hips. He locks his eyes on hers and dips a hand past her underwear, into her center. Her eyes close and her body arches off of the ground. A loud moan escapes from her.

She's already breathless when she smirks at him. "I don't think you like nice." Her fingers grip at the blanket beneath her.

His thumb continues circling over her clit when he leans in to kiss her. "I like you." He opens his eyes to look at her and smiles warmly as he continues his work against her.

"God, I like you too….." She murmurs as she's already starting to get taken away. She hears him laugh before he kisses her lips, her chin, her jaw, her neck, her chest, the top of her breasts on his way to her center. He slides her dress up further to kiss her stomach. She opens her eyes to watch him. God, she thinks she's fallen, no, plummeted for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! I'm so excited I made it in under a month lol! I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope to be more timely in the future! I also just have to thank you all so, so much for your kind words and encouragement. It does not go unappreciated. :) This chapter is just moving things along. My initial end point is getting close, but I had an idea that would fit and round out the story. I may extend this a little bit more. I don't know. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you, again, for your input and your patience! **

It's an easy summer afternoon in the Hamptons. Blair flips through her magazine lazily. Mallory and Derek come running out on the deck laughing as they race to the beach. She sighs and looks over at Dan. He's lost in the pages of a Cormac McCarthy book. She closes her eyes as she listens to the music coming from his computer. It's a little raucous for her, but she kind of likes it.

"Who is this?" She turns to look at him again, waiting for his response. She gets none. He's such a dreamy thing. When he gets wrapped up in something, she physically has to bring him out of it. She smiles and makes her way to his lounge chair. She nudges his thigh with her knee. "Scoot." He slides over and barely glances at her as he turns to a new page. She spreads out on her side next to him and watches him closely. She rests her head against her hand and smooths the other one over his stomach. One of his arms wraps around her loosely and his fingers graze her arm. She runs the tips of her fingers up and down his chest. She watches his face for a reaction and sees his lips purse slightly. She leans forward and kisses his chest, over his heart. He sighs and moves his book so he can look at her through his sunglasses.

"Come here." He smiles as he leans down to kiss her. "I always lose at this game."

"Yes, that's why I continue to play it." She says softly, playfully and lays against his chest. She slings an arm over his waist. His fingers comb through her waves gently. "You know, you're wanted like a wanted man." She turns her head to smile up at him teasingly as she quotes back the lyric she just heard.

He laughs lightly and strokes her face. "So are you." She makes a happy sound and turns back to look at the beach. He adjusts restlessly underneath her. "It's so hot out here." He moans loudly and rests a hand on her head.

"Could be hotter." She says thoughtfully and slides her hand into his swim trunks.

"Fuck." He says quietly when her hand wraps around him and his hips twitch. She looks up to see his head is leaned back against the chair. His chest is already starting to rise and fall a little faster. She smiles to herself and lets go of him so she can kiss his lips. His hands move into her hair and his tongue invades her mouth. She could get lost in it, but she had other plans. She smiles and kisses him one last time before she pulls away from him. She dips her hand into his shorts again and kisses a trail down his stomach. "Blair…." He groans out when her fingers unsnap his shorts. "I think we should go inside." She pouts her lips and moves to straddle his thighs. "Someone might see us."

She shrugs a shoulder and bites her lip. "We're far enough away from the crowds and they're all distracted anyway." She slides his shorts down enough to release him. "Let me distract you." She runs her nails down his stomach and watches him.

"Your pick-up lines are the worst just so you know." He takes his sunglasses off and runs his hands over his face.

"They seem to be working pretty well, I'd say." She tilts her head to the side and smiles wickedly.

"That's true." He returns her smile. "Take your sunglasses off."

She obliges and rolls her eyes as she sets them beside him. "The longer we stay like this, the more likely it is we'll be caught." She lowers her head and teases him with her lips.

"Mmmmm, I know." He breathes out. "I just like your eyes…." She stops her work and looks up at him. "Fuck." He murmurs when his eyes lock on hers.

"Do you want to go inside?" She asks breathily and replaces her mouth with her hand.

"No." He bucks into her hand roughly and his eyes close. "That was for you, not me. I'm ok out here if you are."

"Good." She says softly and lowers her mouth on to him again. She hears something hit the floor and cuts her eyes to see he's knocked her sunglasses to the ground in his abandon. She sighs happily against him. All she wanted was for him to get lost in her.

* * *

"Wait, wait. Read that part again. I think you missed something." He moves the flashlight closer and moves her hand so he can see the pages. He makes a clicking noise against his teeth. "You did." He laughs. "You missed a whole paragraph."

She yanks her hand out of his. "Well, I'm not surprised. I can hardly see anything. And you do not have a steady hand." She moves away from him and pouts in the dark of the night. "Why are we out here anyway?" He moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "If you wanted to read we should have stayed in the house."

"They're always so loud and annoying. I just want one night of peace." He rests his head against her chest and she runs a hand through his hair. It's getting longer and starting to curl at the ends. She'd tease him about it, but she kind of likes it and doesn't want to risk him cutting it.

"Life is so hard." She teases quietly and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He growls and moves his head so he can kiss her neck roughly. She laughs and tilts her head back. "That's no way to punish me, Bogie." She says through a satisfied smirk.

He moves so he's eye level with her. "Since when do I punish a smart mouth?" The moon is bright enough for her to make out his furrowed brow. She smiles and leans forward to kiss him. She can hear the waves crashing in front of them. She wasn't sure why he wanted to come out to this lifeguard stand tonight, but now she gets it. It's kind of enchanting. It feels like they're the only two people in the world. She strokes the side of his face gently and coaxes his lips apart with her tongue. He sighs against her mouth and settles closer to her. He kisses her gently a few times before he rests against her again. "It feels kind of like we're the sole survivors or something." His hand runs lightly up and down her thigh under their blanket. "I like it."

"Me too." Her hand returns to his hair. "Maybe we should get our own place for the rest of the summer." She says absently a few minutes later. He snorts against her chest and she rolls her eyes.

"'Our own place?'" He raises his head and looks at her. "Are you 16 or 26?" He narrows his eyes.

"You're the one who said you wanted peace." She counters.

"I know, but I think we'd be in enough trouble if our parents found out that we've basically been shacking up together at Derek's. While he's not exactly the most reliable chaperone, he's better than no one." She sets her mouth in a straight line. She thought for sure he'd go for her offer. "I mean we're teenagers."

She can feel her skin flushing. "Well, fine. Maybe I'll get my own place and once you start acting like you want to be with me I'll consider letting you visit." She says snidely.

"How on earth would we get our own place?" He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. "I wasn't saying I didn't want to be with you. You know that." He adds quietly.

She cuts her eyes at him. "My parents will rent me a place if I want one." Sometimes it's like he has no concept of how much money her parents have and what that means. "It doesn't matter though. You don't want to be with me the way I want to be with you." She plays with her fingers nervously.

"Hey." He says gently and cups her cheek. "Don't do that. You know I want to be with you. I am with you." He widens his eyes and sits back beside her.

"I don't get it, Dan." She says softly. "We spend all of our time together. We share a room at Derek's. You always say this is different and maybe it is. Maybe you're just using me emotionally, but you don't want other things." There are words she never thought she'd utter. She's always known she's a girl who's susceptible to being used, but she never thought it'd be for her heart.

"What?" She can hear the confusion and concern in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"You have sex with people you say you didn't care about or want to be with, but you don't even try with me, whom you supposedly do care about and are with." She looks out at the ocean.

"I don't try?" He asks quietly. "Are you saying you're not….Are you saying what we do isn't good for you?"

"What?" She looks back at him and he looks like he's seen a ghost. He's sitting up, watching her closely. "No, oh, no." She moves closer and kisses him gently. "You try. I mean you don't try, you do. I'm—you're good." She leans into him again and rests her hands on his shoulders. She kisses him slowly. "I'm not complaining. At all." She says dreamily and kisses him one last time. "I guess I don't get why you haven't tried to actually have sex with me." She shrugs and looks away from him. "And then I suggest getting away from hippie central and you practically laugh at me. If you changed your mind, trust me, all you have to do is tell me." She can't read the look on his face and it makes her nervous. Before she can question it, he leans into her and kisses her hard. She moans in surprise and throws her arms around his neck. He presses her back against the bench on the lifeguard stand. She's so uncomfortable, but she doesn't want him to stop. She slides a hand down his back and presses him closer to her.

They're both breathless when he breaks away from her. He rests his forehead against hers. "I haven't changed my mind." He kisses her again. He pulls back and eyes her in the dark. He cups her cheek and his thumb strokes her skin gently. "I hate that you would even think that." He presses a long kiss to her forehead. "Do you need it to be more physical? Do you need me to say more? I spend all of my free time with you….I just—Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." She's dumbfounded. She feels like such an idiot. "You're wanted; you're loved. I promise. I just want you to know it." He kisses her deeply. Loved. That's the closest he's come to actually saying it. She swears she sees it in his eyes, feels it in his touch, hears it in his voice, tastes it in his kisses, but he doesn't say it. Maybe that is the issue.

She wraps her hand around his wrist and kisses him back. "I'm sorry." She whispers and looks up at him. "I know you want to be with me. I do."

"I told you I'm not going to pressure you. You mean so much to me." He kisses her cheek. "I want you to the point of distraction. Constantly. I'm waiting for you though."

"You're waiting for me?" She slides her hand down his arm. "You have me, Dan."

"I know, baby." He smiles and kisses her. "I'm waiting for you to be ready. I know you'll tell me when you are." He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm beat." He stands and extends his hand out in front of her. She folds the blanket quickly and takes his hand. She's so confused. She thought they got together because he thought she was ready. He holds her hand tightly as they make their way back to the house and she watches as her feet sink in the sand.

* * *

She has a fitful night of sleep that night. She gives up and watches Dan in the early morning hours. He's sleeping like a baby. She thinks she could watch him all night. It's so strange to her. They've been here for a few weeks and they are basically joined at the hip, but she's not sick of him yet. Not even close. She adores him. They laugh and kiss and talk and debate and read, among other things. They're best friends. They're more than best friends. It's perfect. She smiles and leans over him carefully. She presses a light kiss to his forehead and gets out of bed. She grabs her book from her bag and goes onto the balcony to read. Derek's parents' beach house is stunning. She finds it funny that Dan doesn't mind that Derek is loaded and has access to everything, but he seems put off by her family's money and access. She brushes the thought aside and stretches out on the loveseat with her book.

She feels lips against her forehead and opens her eyes slowly. "Hey, you." Dan says quietly as his eyes watch her. She flutters her eyes and rises to her elbows. "You don't have to get up. I'm about to go to work." He kisses her and she's groggy so it takes her a minute to respond. "I just wanted to say bye before I left."

She frowns and falls back against the sofa. "Did they call you in early? I thought you were mid to close today."

He snorts. "Yeah, it's 1:30, sleeping beauty."

Her eyes widen and she sits upright. "What?!" He laughs as he lifts her legs and sits beside her on the sofa.

He runs his hands over her calves. "Big plans that I was unaware of?" He teases and trails a hand over her feet.

"No." She sighs and leans back against the arm of the loveseat. "I don't like sleeping into the afternoon." She crosses her arms. "It makes me feel like a slob."

He rolls his eyes. "Blair Waldorf: paradigm of laziness." He says mockingly before he smiles warmly at her. "Well, I should get going." He claps his hand over her leg. "We went to Stu's. I brought you back a sandwich. It's in the kitchen." She leans forward and grabs his t-shirt to pull him closer before he gets up. She kisses him and their eyes dance before she kisses him once more. He rises to his feet and she eyes his horrible work t-shirt.

"Please tell me that we can have a sacrificial burning of that thing at the end of the summer." She arches an eyebrow as her eyes move over it. It's a tacky Jamaican, Rastafarian knock off. He works in a reggae type restaurant/bar. It's kitschy and beachy and he loves it and she hates it.

"Oh, this?" He takes it between his fingers and looks down at it. "Nah, I'm keeping this forever."

"Swell." She offers him a fake smile. "We'll keep it with my headbands then." He laughs lightly as he leans down to kiss her again. She swats him away and glares at him.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs and straightens up. He watches her for a moment so she looks away to annoy him. "I love you, Waldorf." Her eyes cut back to him immediately and he smiles down at her affectionately. He kisses her head and walks inside. "I'll see you tonight." She turns toward the door in shock. He just said….She puts a hand over her racing heart and laughs to herself. He would say it in the middle of their banter. She jumps up from the sofa happily, anxious to get through her day and see him again.

* * *

She's sitting on the beach outside of his job. She's been restless all day, thinking about what he said. She couldn't wait to see him so she decided to go wait for him. The moon is bright and hanging low. The waves are glowing as they crash against the shore. She doesn't think she's ever noticed how beautiful this place actually is until this summer. She hears voices and doors closing behind her. She jumps up and moves toward the sounds, towards Dan. She smiles to herself as she listens to him talking animatedly.

"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" One of the guys asks as he waves at her. She smiles and waves back as she joins them. She vaguely remembers meeting him at a party one night. Dan turns around and looks surprised to see her.

"So it is." He wraps an arm around her and kisses the side of her head. "Are you lost?" She rolls her eyes and pushes him away teasingly. He laughs and moves back to her. She smirks and takes his hand in hers. "I'll see you guys later." Dan waves to his co-workers and lets Blair lead him down the beach. She stops when her toes hit the wet sand. She links her fingers with his and looks around. There's a light breeze blowing through her hair and teasing her dress. He shakes their hands and she turns her head to smile at him. "Seriously, why are you out here? It's late, baby."

She shrugs and uses her free hand to remove a piece of hair from her face. "I missed you." He grins and moves closer to her.

"Careful." His fingers tease the sides of her face. "I might think you like having me around."

"I do." She says shyly and leans up to kiss him. She can feel his smile against her lips. She smiles nervously when they break apart and looks over his shoulder.

"Is something else going on?" He wraps his arms around her and studies her face.

"Yes, well, no." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I don't know." She shakes her head and opens her eyes slowly. He raises his eyebrows and looks around in confused amusement. "I don't know if you know this or remember, but you told me you love me before you left today." She bounces on her heels nervously in his arms.

He stares at her for a long moment before a small smile starts to play at his lips. "Do you think I accidentally told you that I love you?" She sighs in annoyance and tries to back out of his arms, but he holds her tighter. "Answer. Do you?" He narrows his eyes.

She groans and stomps her foot. "Yes. No. Yes." She bites her lip. "Well, I mean now that you're making it seem like that's stupid…." She frowns and crosses her arms.

He laughs and kisses her forehead. "Ok, well, just so we're clear, I love you." He slides a finger under her chin and tilts her head back so he can kiss her. "It's not an accident. None of it is. Saying it, feeling it….It's all entirely intentional." He smiles warmly and leans in to kiss her again. She sighs against his lips and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Dan." She says softly and peers up at him. "I—" Her hand grazes over his shoulder and she catches sight of his awful t-shirt again. She steps back and holds a finger up. She goes to where she left her shoes and grabs the more acceptable t-shirt she brought with her. She comes back to him and smiles happily. "Here. Put this on."

He laughs loudly as he takes the shirt from her hands. "You are a ridiculous person and I am so in love with you." He shakes his head. "God help me."

"Ok, ok." She moves her hands excitedly to move him along. "Hurry up." She's about to burst. He rolls his eyes and tosses his work shirt in the sand as he puts on the new one. She squeals when he has it on and moves back into his arms. She kisses him and wraps an arm around his neck. He laughs into her mouth and tugs her closer to him as her fingers graze his jaw. She kisses him sweetly a few times and smiles as their eyes dance. "I love you too."

"Blair…." He says softly. "You don't have to say it just because I did." He kisses her chastely and pushes her hair back from her face.

"I know that." She says confidently. "Do I really have a reputation for saying things that people want to hear?" She teases and he smiles brightly.

"Uh, no. You're nothing if not brutally honest." He smirks and moves to kiss her neck. She hums happily at the feeling.

"Also, I brought you a shirt." She pulls away so he'll look at her. He furrows his brow. "Intentionality." She plucks at his t-shirt and smiles wide.

"Wait." He closes his eyes and laughs. "You brought me a different t-shirt so you could tell me you love me?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes." She says nervously. This could look bad. "I love you in spite of your awful work t-shirt that you can keep forever if you want to, but I just didn't want to look back on this moment and remember you in that dreadful thing." She smooths her hand over his shoulder and looks up at him innocently. He's pursing his lips trying not to laugh. "Humphrey. It's true. I wasn't wearing a headband when you said it to me this morning and I'm not wearing one now. It's only fair."

"Oh my God." He laughs happily and leans in to kiss her. He nearly knocks her over with the force. He grips her back tighter and she clings to his shoulders. "I love you so much." He kisses her again and again and again. She can't help the happy giggle that bubbles out of her between kisses. "You can wear all of the headbands you want. I don't care. I love you." His hand rests against the side of her face as his lips seek hers again.

She plays with the collar of his t-shirt when they break apart. "That's very sweet, but I still don't like that shirt and I would prefer if you got rid of it at the end of the summer." She peeks up at him and he laughs as he kisses her forehead. He rests his hands on her lower back as he smiles down at her softly. He's so happy. She can see it in his eyes and feel it coming from him. "I love you." She kisses him tenderly and rests her head on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around him tighter. "I'm happy, Dan." She whispers against his neck and places a kiss there.

"Me too." He says clearly. She doesn't know how long they've been pressed against each other when she feels his lips in her hair and hears him humming a song. He starts to sway her gently. She can't help but laugh when she catches the tune. Bruce Springsteen has provided the unofficial soundtrack for their summer. Derek and Dan have been obsessed. She hears him chuckle into her hair. He kisses her temple. She hears him singing the words softly into the night. Then she feels his breath on her ear. "Well the night's busting open, these two lanes will take us anywhere…." He keeps singing and his hand runs under her hair, over the exposed skin of her back. She shivers and presses closer to him. She moves her head and seeks out his lips. He moans into her mouth and takes her face between his hands.

She smiles at him when they break apart. "I thought you'd never shut up." She says playfully and he laughs as he lifts her up. He throws her over his shoulder and runs down the beach toward Derek's house. She laughs and kicks the whole way.

* * *

When they get there, there's, of course, a party happening. They hear it before they see it as they approach the house. "You should put me down now." Blair hits his back lightly.

He groans and sets her down carefully when Derek calls out to him from the deck. "Dan!"

"Hey, man. What's up?" Dan greets Derek when they meet him on the stairs. Blair smooths out her dress and tries to make her hair look normal again.

"Dude, go grab a beer and come hang." Derek takes a long sip of his beer. "We found some random band at the bar and they're hangin' out. Probably gonna play some songs later."

"Yeah, cool." Dan runs a hand over the back of his head. "I think I'll go shower first. We'll be back down in a few."

"Waldorf can stay and hang with me. We didn't get to have our chat today." Derek takes her other hand and tugs her over toward him. She smiles and rolls her eyes. They talk every morning over coffee because no one else is ever up. Dan's usually tired from work and it seems Mallory could sleep through the apocalypse. They both actually kind of enjoy it now. He's a well-traveled, interesting person with a similar background.

"No way. I know how you operate." Dan jokes and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I've barely seen her today anyway. She's coming with me." He smiles down at her and she wraps her arms around his waist. "If she wants to."

She laughs and nods her head. "She wants to." He kisses her hair and hooks his arm around her tighter as he leads them inside the house. "We'll talk when we come back, Derek." She smiles back at him as they move to the stairs.

"So lame!" Derek calls after them.

She feels a pair of eyes on her and looks over to see a girl glaring at her. She takes a hold of Dan's hand over her shoulder and decides to ignore her. She knows that glare. She just has something Annemarie wants.

When they reach the bedroom, Dan flops back onto the bed. "I am so tired." He yawns and stretches his arms above his head. Blair leans against the bedpost and watches him.

"I saw Annemarie." She says as nonchalantly as she can manage.

"Oh. I guess she's here to see Mallory." He says absently and slings an arm over his eyes. He removes his arm and leans up on his elbows. "How do you even know who she is?"

"I saw her flirting with you at Derek's the night we got together." She cuts her eyes to him. "She looks a lot like Mallory. It wasn't hard to figure out."

He sighs and rises to his feet. He wraps his arms around her waist. "So then you also saw me brush her off." She rests her hands on his arms and nods, but still doesn't look at him. "I'm not playing this game. I'm tired and you know how I feel about you. Don't start making trouble where there is none."

"You didn't see how she was looking at us." Blair steps out of his arms. "I know that look." She's seen that look before. She's given that look before.

"You're right. I didn't see how she was looking at us because I didn't even notice her." He shrugs and starts getting out a change of clothes.

"Dan…." She groans in frustration. "Oblivion helps no one."

"What exactly are you worried about?" He darts his eyes around the room.

"I just don't trust her. She looks like a trouble maker." She crosses her arms.

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "I guess you would know."

That seems like a low blow. "I'm glad we're on the same page." She sniffs out and turns to head for the door.

"Whoa, whoa." He moves behind her just as her hand lands on the doorknob. He rests his hand over hers and removes it from the doorknob. "I'm sorry." He kisses the back of her head. "That came out wrong. I love you. I don't care that you're a trouble maker." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder. She laughs despite her frustration. "I don't. As long as it's directed at people outside of this room." He says playfully and sways her from side to side. "We're having a good night, baby. Let's not talk about things that don't matter, hmm?" She leans back into him and nods her head. He's right. He kisses the side of her head and moves away from her. He kicks his shoes off and starts to undo his belt. She bites her lip and moves toward him. She trails her fingers up his arms and leans up to kiss him. He responds instantly and buries his hands in her hair, keeping her close. His tongue slips into her mouth and she moves her hands over his back. She walks backwards, hoping she'll hit the bed soon. She wants him. She wants him so much. The back of her legs hit the mattress and she falls backwards, bringing him with her. He puts his hand out to break his fall and they disconnect. She looks up at him nervously. His eyes pass over her face. He stands up and takes his t-shirt off. He throws it across the room and moves over her. She smiles and grips his arms. He cups her face and kisses her hungrily. He presses his body against hers and her knees slide up to cradle his hips. She moans and moves her hands to his belt. He breaks away roughly and moves off of her. She leans up on her elbow and looks at him in confusion. "Not tonight. Not like this." He rests his forehead against hers. "I love you." She takes a deep breath and nods. He kisses her again before he gets off the bed and goes to take a shower.

She decides to go back to the party while she waits for Dan. She and Derek are talking on the deck. Mallory walks by and Blair watches as he follows her with his eyes. "Have you told her that you're in love with her?" She narrows her eyes at him.

He laughs self-consciously and ducks his head. "Uh, no. No. That's—It would ruin everything."

Blair rolls her eyes. "Oh God. That is such an excuse." She takes a sip of her drink. "That's honestly something people say when they're scared. If you love her, tell her. It might make everything better." She tilts her head to the side sympathetically when he looks at her skeptically. "You're a great guy and she's with you all of the time. I think it might turn out how you want it to." She kicks his leg. "I'm serious. Don't let this summer go by without saying something to her."

Derek groans. "You're the annoying kid sister I never wanted, Waldorf."

She can't help but smile. "That's so sweet because you're the stupid older brother I never wanted either, Derek."

He chuckles. "Look, I know you and Dan are together and perfect, but not everyone is like you guys. You guys are young and innocent. True love can blossom easily."

Blair furrows her brow. "You're 19, Derek. Calm down."

He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I'm just saying—"

"Hey, Derek!" Blair looks up to see Annemarie standing over them. "Who's your friend?" She gestures to Blair and smiles at her. This girl….

"Oh, this is Blair. She's Dan's girlfriend." Derek nods and smiles uneasily. See. Even he gets it. Why doesn't Dan?

Annemarie's smile tightens. "Dan has a girlfriend. Hmmm. Interesting."

"I don't see why it'd be interesting to you." Blair arches an eyebrow and looks up at her.

"Ladies…." Derek tries to interject.

"Oh, gosh. This is awkward." Annemarie laughs sweetly. "Dan and I are fuck buddies so I guess I'll have to find someone to fill my time while he tries this out." Derek groans and drops his head in his hand. "I don't know though." She looks Blair up and down. "I can probably wait you out. I'm sure he'll be bored soon."

Blair is not used to being spoken to like this; this is how she speaks to other people. She does not like having the tables turned one bit. She rises to her feet. "Not as bored as he was with you I'd imagine. How long were you two together again?" Blair furrows her brow. "That's right. You weren't." She finishes snidely and brushes past Annemarie.

"No, we weren't, but I've been here since the beginning and I've outlasted everyone else. I'll be here long after you're gone." Annemarie calls after her.

Blair turns around and laughs at her. She walks back over to her. "Do you even hear yourself? You've been stalking him for however long and he still hasn't tried anything other than sleeping with you?" She shakes her head sadly. "Get a clue."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. There's a reason I'm the only one he hasn't completely ditched. You'll see." Annemarie glares at her and strides back into the party.

"Shit. I hate that girl. I can't believe she and Mallory came from the same uterus." Derek lays back on the lounge chair.

"Right." Blair scrunches her face up at him. "I'm going…I don't know. I'm going somewhere." She sighs loudly and starts to walk back inside.

"Hey, Dan's crazy about you." Derek reaches out and grabs her hand. "He wouldn't be with you if he didn't want to." Blair smiles down at him like she's reassured. She's not.

She finds herself heading back to their room. She opens the door slowly and sees Dan's in his underwear, running a towel through his hair. He smiles at her as she walks back into the room. "You came back."

"Of course." She says warmly and sits on the bed. She smiles awkwardly at him and he laughs.

He comes to her and kneels in front of her. "You ok?" He kisses her lips gently. She nods and leans back into him, seeking another kiss. She wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss. It's not long before she wants more. She always wants more. She moans and slides to edge of the bed. She wraps her legs around him and tries to pull him back with her.

"Dan…." She gasps out against his lips. Her fingers slide along his neck. He pulls away from her and slides her dress up her thighs. She leans back on her elbows instinctively and watches him. His thumb slides over her and he lowers his head. "No." She says quietly and sits upright again. He jerks his head up, clearly surprised by her objection. "We don't need to do that tonight." Her eyes lock on his. "I'm ready." She kisses him. "I'm so ready for you." She kisses him again and again. She presses her hands against his shoulder blades and tries to get him to come onto the bed with her.

He breaks away breathlessly. "Blair, come on. Not like this." He stands up and runs a hand over his mouth.

"Not like what?" She furrows her brow.

"We had a fight and you're out to prove something." He shakes his head. "We're not having sex because you're jealous and paranoid."

She reels back and lowers her dress back over her thighs. She scoots back onto the bed and plays with the comforter. "Maybe I am jealous, but I'm not paranoid." She cuts her eyes to him.

"You are! You have no reason to be worried about her, but you are. I love you, not her. I don't even like her!" He throws a hand up and shakes his head.

"But you sleep with her. You've slept with her a lot." She says mostly to herself. She looks at her hands nervously. "Was Annemarie the first girl you slept with?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asks and she can tell he's starting to get more annoyed.

"So she was." Blair doesn't know why, but it hurts. She shakes her head, trying to keep the tears at bay. She has been around for a long time.

"Are you upset that you're not my first?" He asks quietly.

"No." She says quickly and looks up at him. "I don't care about that. I'm not a slut shamer." She groans and brings her hand to her forehead. "Not that you're a slut."

She hears him laugh lightly and she can't help a small smile when she looks back at him. "I mean I kind of was, but I'm ok with that." He moves to sit in front of her on the bed. He smooths her hair down with his hand. "What's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath. "I think it just annoys me that she has a part of you that I don't. And I know it's not just her so it's silly to be so upset about her but she's here right now." She bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders. "It's a part of you that I want. I want to be with you like that so much and you just push me away." She looks at him for a moment before looking away. God, she feels stupid and desperate and whiney. She hates herself right now.

"Is that all you want from me?" His voice sounds nervous and almost mad. She looks back at him. "Is that why you chose me? Because if that's what you want, I can fuck you and be done with it. Just tell me."

Her mouth falls open. She shakes her head and kneels forward on the bed to throw her arms around him. "No. No. I want you. I want all of you. I love you." She feels his arms wrap around her slowly. She strokes his back and rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He grips her waist and pulls her back. She locks her eyes on his. "I want to be with you. I do. I think you've seen the evidence enough to know that." Her eyes widen and she blushes. He laughs lightly at her reaction. "Well, it's true." He strokes her cheek. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now." He ducks his head for a moment. "Anyway, I think you've waited and didn't sleep with Nate because you want it to mean something. If that's what you want, then I want that for you. I didn't want to rush you into anything." He sighs and studies her.

"You're not rushing me. I do want to be in love and I have waited for one reason or another, but I'm ready now. I love you." She kisses him. "I want it to mean something and it will with you." She searches his eyes. "I'm ready."

"Ok." He lets go of a deep breath and smiles warmly. "Ok." He kisses her and cups her cheek.

"Just not tonight." She says sheepishly when they part. He purses his lips and tries not to laugh. "I know! I know. I made a big deal about it all. You're right though. I've killed the moment."

"I agree." He nods slowly and leans back on his elbows. She strokes his stomach lightly.

"Soon." She smiles.

"Soon." He smiles back at her. She leans over him and kisses him.

They break apart long enough for Dan to get dressed and they rejoin the party. She's talking to some girl about vacationing in France. She's over it and looking around the room. She spots Dan and Derek talking. Dan cuts his eyes to her and nods at whatever Derek is saying. He smiles almost imperceptibly, just for her, and continues his conversation. It makes her feel wanted and loved. She smiles to herself.

She's going through the record collection, looking for something interesting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan asks softly and lays a hand over hers.

She looks up at him in confusion. "Tell you what?" She looks around the room.

"That Annemarie said all of that stuff to you." He links his fingers through hers.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "I don't need you, or anyone, to fight my battles for me. I can take care of myself. Especially with her. She's an amateur."

Dan licks his lips and nods his head. "I know you're tough. I'm not saying otherwise. She clearly hit a nerve though." He tightens his hold on her hand. "Which is ok. It's ok if you care about something and you get worried. I just want you to know that you don't have to fish around in the dark for answers and you don't have to keep things inside. You can tell me and I'll help you." He brings her hand to his lips. "That's all."

"Ok." She smiles slowly and looks back at the records. "Why is she the only one that's still around?" She cuts her eyes to him briefly.

"We have a few friends in common." She looks at him skeptically. "It's true. Obviously." He shrugs.

Blair narrows her eyes and fingers through the records forcefully. "I'm so glad we're talking this out."

He laughs. "I don't like her. She's just there." She widens her eyes. "Ok, ok. I can see how that doesn't make you feel better." He looks around. "Um, well, I don't want to be with anyone else so it doesn't matter if she's there. I don't want her." She frowns at him. "Oh! She won't be around longer than you. She's done. Never again." He smiles proudly.

"That's better, Humphrey." She smiles and turns her attention back to the records. He chuckles as he moves around the box and wraps his arms around her. He kisses the side of her head.

"You've had a weird day." He brushes her aside and kisses her neck. Her eyes close and she gets lost in the feeling. His lips travel up her neck to her earlobe. He nibbles on it gently. "Let me make it a little better." He whispers softly.

She turns in his arms and kisses him. "I've had a good day." She smiles up at him. "You love me, remember?"

"I don't think I could ever forget." He tells her playfully and bites his lip. "I can still make it better." His hand trails down her back and rests on her butt while his other skims down the side of her body, grazing her breast through her dress.

"Yes, you can." She murmurs as his lips press against hers firmly. She opens her eyes to see his smug smile as he starts to back her toward the staircase that leads to their room. She doesn't even care. She closes her eyes and lets him kiss her until she forgets about everyone but him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows! They never get old :) I'm going to warn you all that this chapter is a beast. It's pretty expansive. I thought about breaking it up, but once I have it all ready I just want to get rid of it lol I hope you all enjoy it! **

It's the tenth blast of water to her head from Derek's water gun that does her in.

"That is it!" She jumps up from her lounge chair and throws down her book. Derek is doubled over in laughter and Dan's shoulders are shaking from trying to hold in his laughter. She screeches and rips her sunglasses off. She glares at Dan. "I am done, Humphrey." She says through clenched teeth and storms into the house.

"Waldorf, come on!" She hears Dan following after her through the house, toward the staircase. "He didn't—" His words are swallowed by his laughter. She stops on the stairs and throws her sunglasses at him. Her eyes widen with annoyance when this only makes him laugh harder.

"I hate you." She narrows her eyes at him before she continues up the stairs. He's delayed by his laughter so she successfully slams the bedroom door in his face.

"Blaaaair." She hears him try the doorknob. "Come on. Let me in." He's still breathless from chasing her and laughing at her. She shakes her head in disbelief and drags her suitcase from the closet.

"What part of 'I hate you' was unclear?" She yells out as she starts packing her clothes hastily, but carefully.

"I think it was the part from this morning when I was going down on you and you were screaming my name and saying you loved me over and over and over again. At least I think you were….it was kind of hard to tell in between your moans." She flushes at the memory and clenches the nightgown in her hands. "Let me in." He says in a deeper, more serious tone and draws her from her reverie. She huffs and opens the door. He nearly falls into the room. He rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the warning."

She smirks. "You're welcome." She turns quickly and folds the nightgown before placing it in her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" He stands beside her and darts his eyes between her and her suitcase. "Why are you packing?"

She cuts her eyes to him and purses her lips. "Seriously, Dan?"

"Wha—Are you really mad?" He starts taking her clothes out of her suitcase. She swats at his hands and puts them back in. "We were just messing with you….it's a sign of affection."

"I just—I've had enough." She takes a deep breath and turns to face him. "I have had enough weed, enough hacky sack, enough boys, enough of your fangirls, enough beer—correction—PBR, enough parties until 4 in the morning, and I have certainly had enough _water gun fights_." She arches her eyebrow and snatches her bra from his hands. She puts it in her suitcase and zips it up before he can start taking stuff out of it again. "I love you, but I cannot stay here anymore." She places her suitcase on the ground and looks at him expectantly.

He looks at her in disbelief before he busts out laughing again. Her eye starts to twitch in frustration. She brushes past him forcefully and goes to the bathroom to get her toiletries. He follows quickly after her. "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_. You're just so funny when you're upset." Her mouth falls open as she turns her head to look at him. "You're so adorable." He moves closer and tries to take her in his arms.

"No. Oh, no." She pushes him backwards. "You are not charming you're way out of this. I'm not staying here anymore and I am beyond annoyed with you." She frowns and tries to avoid looking at him. The truth is it wouldn't take much for her to cave, probably only a look, but she so badly wants to get him alone and away from this house if only for a night or two. She has to capitalize on her frustration right now. "So just…..deal with it." She says haughtily and breezes out of the bathroom.

"Deal with what?" He asks amusedly as he continues following her around the room like a lost puppy.

"The consequences." She says pointedly as she puts on a sundress over her bikini.

"Was that a consequence? Because that was cruel." He pouts his lips. She's distracted by her own amusement. His hands are on her hips and his lips are on her neck before she even has time to think about stopping him. She breathes out shakily and her eyes close. Her fingers grip his hair. She wants him so much. He kisses down her neck, over her shoulder. He only stops to slide the strap of her dress off of her shoulder. She watches him as he eyes her skin thoughtfully. His fingertips spark against her exposed flesh before his lips make it burn. "Stay with me." He mumbles against her skin. She moans out and tugs on his hair. Their eyes lock when he raises his head to look at her. They lean in at the same time and their lips crash roughly against each other. He kisses her harder and moves her backwards until she hits the wall. He slides his hands under her dress against her skin, until he hits her bikini bottoms. He tugs them down and stops kissing her to slide them all the way off. She steps out of them anxiously and pulls him back up to her. She gasps out in surprise when he lifts her off the ground and wraps her legs around his waist. She leans in and kisses him deeply. She rests a hand against his neck and buries the other one in his hair. His hands tease against her thighs. She can't take much more. He breaks away and watches her for a moment. She huffs out a frustrated breath and leans in to kiss him again. He brings a hand to rest against her cheek gently and stills her. He kisses her sweetly. "I love you." He smiles before he leans in for a deeper kiss. "Don't joke about leaving." His eyes study hers. "I love you." He kisses across her cheekbone.

"I wasn't joking." She says playfully and smirks at him. He rolls his eyes and kisses her again. His tongue eases into her mouth and slides along hers. He grips her thigh tight. She moans and presses closer to him. She can hear his breathing starting to pick up and their kisses are getting a little more haphazard. His hands move to grip her back and he walks them to the bed. He lays her down gently and moves over her. He slides the top of her dress down and begins working on her bathing suit top. She leans up to kiss him while he works on undressing her. She thinks this might finally be it. They've covered the logistics, they just have to both give in and let go at the same time, the right time. He finally gets her top undone and his hand slides under the loosened fabric to cup her breast. She gasps into his mouth and tightens her leg around him. He breaks away from her. He looks down at her and kisses her between labored breaths, neither of them closing their eyes.

"Hey, Dan—" Their door is thrown open and Dan withdraws his hand from her breast. He stays pressed against her, but turns his head to look at Derek.

"Fucking knock, Derek!" Dan lowers her dress as best he can.

"Dude, I knew that was foreplay." Derek says proudly as he shuts the door. Blair shuts her eyes and tries to remain calm.

"I am so sorry." Dan says softly, nervously.

Her eyes fly open. "You should be." She pushes him off of her and sits up. She ties her bikini top and puts her dress on correctly. This is decidedly not the right time.

"Blair, I am really, seriously sorry." She feels him sliding closer to her and she jumps up from the bed. She hurriedly puts her bottoms back on. "I, obviously, didn't want him to come in either." He says as he moves beside her.

She looks at him and crosses her arms. "I know. I'm not mad because of that. It's not your fault." She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I need a break from Saved by the Bell: The College Years." She crosses the room and rummages through her purse. She pulls her cell phone out and texts Kati to come and get her. She's going to lose her mind. "I'm getting out of here." She throws the phone back in her bag.

He moves across the room so he's standing in front of her. "Well, where are you going?" He furrows his brow. "I can't leave the Hamptons. I have a job."

"I know that." She says calmly. She darts her eyes away. "I had my dad rent me a place. It's a cute little cottage a few miles away."

He steps back and jerks his head to the side. "So you were always planning to leave, you were just waiting for the right fuck up to make your escape?"

"No." She says defensively. He looks at her incredulously. "Well, not alone! I wanted you to come with me." She grabs her suitcase and overnight bag. "Now, you have to re-earn it, Humphrey." She smirks and tosses her purse over her shoulder. "If you want to that is." She turns quickly to leave and realizes she can't open the door with a bag in each hand.

He exhales loudly behind her. "Give me those." He tries to take her suitcase and she snatches it away from him. "Fine." He opens the door and steps outside to let her pass through. She gets stuck in the doorway and turns to go out sideways. She still hits the wall. "Oh my God. Just let me take those to whatever minion's car before you hurt yourself."

"I can do it myself." She glares at him and tries to shuffle out diagonally.

He snorts. "You can't even get out of the room." She stomps her foot in annoyance and tries another angle. "Blair, give me the bags."

She jerks her head up. "I said I can do it myself." She says pointedly as she finally makes it out of the doorway. She smiles smugly and walks down the stairs. She gets to the door at the foot of the stairs. She looks up at him on the top of the stairs. "Are you going to open the door for your girlfriend, Humphrey?" She raises her eyebrows.

He laughs to himself as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. "Only Blair Waldorf…." He shakes his head as he throws the door open.

"Thank you." She says nonchalantly as she saunters out of the house as best she can.

"Oh, my pleasure." He says sarcastically as he strides beside her. She snaps her head around and he smirks at her.

Kati is already jumping out of the car, opening the door for her. "Trunk first, Kati." Blair reminds her in annoyance. Honestly, she has to tell them everything. Kati fumbles for her keys and pops the trunk quickly. She puts her bags in and slams it. She looks at Kati. "Start the car." When Kati scurries off, she looks back at Dan expectantly.

"I don't know what you want from me." He shrugs his shoulders and smiles in amusement.

"I'm sure you can figure something out." She says pleasantly and moves to walk past him. He grabs her hand and she stops to look at him. She arches an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me where you're staying?" He intertwines their fingers.

She smiles and flutters her lashes. "That wouldn't be much fun now would it, Humphrey?"

He smiles in disbelief. "Seriously?" His eyes dance wildly. "How on earth am I supposed to find you?"

"That is not my problem." She starts to walk off again, but he tugs on her hand and pulls her back to him.

"We're still in love?" He narrows his eyes playfully and presses against her.

"Oh, very much so." She smiles up at him. He leans in to kiss her and she gives him her cheek. He laughs against her skin and it makes her happy. She feels his lips press against her cheek.

"Well, I guess I'll see you eventually." He widens his eyes and runs a hand over the back of his head.

She rolls her eyes. "You're an enterprising young man. And, you said yourself, working hard is more satisfying." She smirks as she uses his words from one of their first conversations against him.

He bites his lip and eyes her. Her breath catches and she seriously considers running back inside with him. "Some things are satisfying regardless." He slides a hand into her hair and kisses her hard before she can stop him. She moans softly and leans into his kiss. He breaks away just as she was getting ready to give in. He clears his throat and crosses his arms as he takes a step back from her. "Don't worry. I'll jump this hurdle too, Waldorf." He winks at her and walks back inside. She frowns and gets in Kati's car. She's not sure who she's punishing anymore.

* * *

She feels him enter the party before she sees him. She hasn't seen him in a day, which doesn't seem like a lot, but she's used to sleeping with him and kissing him and talking to him every day. She misses him. She's standing in the middle of the party with Kati and Is. She turns her head slowly and looks over her shoulder discreetly. Their eyes lock and he smiles as he makes his way toward her. She turns her head back around and her heart races in her chest.

"Hi, ladies." Her eyes flutter and she takes a deep breath when she hears his voice. Then he's standing right in front of her. A small smile starts to form on her face and he matches it before he looks down for a moment. He clears his throat and widens his eyes briefly when he looks back at her.

"Hello, Humphrey." She returns coolly, pretending not to know what he wants. She takes a casual sip of her cocktail and looks around the room.

"Of course." He mumbles and shakes his head. "Kati, Is, would you mind giving me a moment with your beautiful leader?" He smiles broadly at her minions. Her hand tightens around her cup. It's taking everything in her not to throw herself into his arms.

They both look at her, unsure of what to do. She sighs dramatically. "It's alright, girls. I can handle him." He steps closer to her until he's decidedly in her space. She looks up at him and gives him a small, confident smile.

"You know, you have yet to prove that you can actually handle me." He grins devilishly and takes her face in his hands. He kisses her chastely and laughs lightly when his eyes lock on hers again.

"Oh, that's never been a question." She slides a finger along his jaw. "Now whether or not you can handle me…..Well." She cuts her eyes away from his and shrugs her shoulders.

"We both know the answer to that." Her eyes fly back to his and they share a knowing look. He smirks and takes her drink from her hands. He sets it on a table behind him and wraps his arms around her. "I've missed you." He rests his forehead against hers. "I don't think I knew what I was getting myself into with this whole relationship thing." He kisses her again.

"You regret it already, hmmm?" She whispers playfully.

"That's not what I said." He smooths her hair and studies her. "I just didn't know it could be so…..consuming." He kisses that spot just below her ear that makes her heart flutter and her knees weaken. It amazes her that just a month ago she didn't know that spot even existed. She lets out a quiet moan and she feels a breathy laugh against her skin. He makes her shiver. "I can't stop thinking about you." He whispers against her ear. She turns her head enough to make brief contact with his lips. "Let me prove that I can handle you, Waldorf." He says softly against her lips.

"Mmmm." She rests a hand against the side of his face and deepens their kiss. She breaks away and rests her forehead against his. "You haven't found me yet, Humphrey." She laughs lightly and pushes away from him.

"Are you for real?" He asks breathlessly and lets his mouth hang open.

"Yes." She says confidently.

"I—" He scrubs his hands over his face. "I did find you. Obviously." He gestures to her.

"You didn't find my house." She reminds him with a sweet smile. "Obviously." She adds as she looks around the room and the cliché, beachy design scheme of the living room. Even if the cottage is only a rental, it's still decorated perfectly to her standards.

"Blaaaiiiiirrr." He whines. "Come on. Let this go."

"Oh, this defeatist attitude is very unlike you. And very unbecoming." She looks at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well, this is ridiculous." He crosses his arms. "Even for you." He frowns.

"You are being very cranky." She arches an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He cuts his eyes away for a moment and shrugs. "I miss you."

She bites her lip to keep from smiling. "It's only been a day, Dan." She says softly.

"I get attached easily." He mumbles and looks down at the carpet.

She hums to herself and steps back into his arms. "So you do." He sighs and runs his hands down her back. She kisses him a few times in a row. He locks his eyes on hers and kisses her back gently and slowly. Someone stumbles into them and they break apart reluctantly. She smiles and takes his hand in hers. "Let's make the most of tonight." He smiles back at her before she turns and leads him out of the room.

They're laying on a blanket, looking up at the stars. She rolls onto her side and looks him over. He's been quiet and lost in his thoughts more than usual. Actually, unless he's reading or writing or kissing her, he's usually talking a mile a minute. It drives her crazy. She misses it. "Hey." She pokes his side. He looks at her and smiles. "Are you sure you're ok?" He furrows his brow and nods. "Did I mention that we're playing twenty questions? No lying and you have to answer verbally."

He laughs lightly and runs a hand along his jaw. "Uh, I talked to my mom today. Didn't go well." He rolls onto his side and looks at her. "Do you miss me?" She can see his eyes shining playfully in the moonlight.

She brings his hand to her lips. "Terribly." She strokes the back of his hand with her thumb. "Did you fight with your mom?"

"No." He knits his eyebrows together. "No. It was just weird." He waits a long moment. "Why are you running from me?"

"I'm not running from you." She has to stop herself from laughing at the notion. She tightens her hold on his hand. "Are you going to actually tell me what happened with your mom?"

"Maybe." He says apathetically. "Why are you hiding from me?" His voice shakes and she sits up quickly.

"I'm not hiding from you, Dan." She narrows her eyes. "I was annoyed and I needed a break from Derek's. Not from you. I suggested getting away from there and you didn't want to so I didn't tell you I'd gotten somewhere else to stay. And then I just got annoyed yesterday. I'm not used to all of that commotion." She tucks her hair behind her ear. "Are you upset about your mom or are you upset about me?"

"Both." He groans and sits up beside her. "My mom…..she just seemed really disconnected from me and from our family when I talked to her today. It—She's not coming home." He shakes his head.

"Did she say that?" Blair asks quietly. She feels like her heart is in limbo with his.

"No. She didn't have to." He looks at her and shrugs.

"Well, don't jump to conclusions. That's not fair." He nods his head and sighs. "Maybe you should talk to her in person." She suggests and kisses his temple. She doesn't know why it affects her so much to see him hurt. She just wants to make it stop though.

"Maybe." He looks out at the waves before he cuts his eyes back to her. "So, what's going on with you?"

She rolls her eyes and slides over to him. She links her arm through his and runs a hand up and down his forearm. "I love you and I thought we were playing." She rests her head on his shoulder. "You don't like games?" His bark of laughter startles her and she lifts her head to look at him.

"No, I don't. Not games like this." He widens his eyes. "I like flirting and banter as much as the next guy, but when you didn't give in tonight it made me nervous. I mean I really missed you last night and today." He laughs self-consciously. "I saw you and that was it. I just wanted to be with you."

Her mouth falls open. "I'm sorry." She leans in and kisses his lips gently.

He sighs loudly. "It's ok. I think I'm being overly sensitive because of my mom." He waves a hand dismissively.

"For the record, I regretted texting Kati before I even got in the car." She can feel her skin heating up and she smiles nervously. He chuckles and slides a hand into her hair. He kisses her and pulls her forward as he lays on his back again. She fits her hips against his and shifts against him. "Do you want me to tell you where I'm staying?" She asks breathily as she looks down at him.

"Yes. God, yes." He kisses her again. "Do you want to tell me where you're staying?" His eyes watch her attentively. She bites her lip and nods her head. He smiles and brings her face closer to his. "Then don't." His lips find hers and she laughs against his mouth. "I'm serious. I'll pass this test on my own. I just needed a hint."

"I'm not testing you." She reminds him and arches an eyebrow.

He pushes her hair away from her face. "You are." He says casually and tightens his arms around her as he sits up. She frowns. "I'll prove how much I want you before I have you." He smiles smugly and kisses her neck. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your friends." He rises to his feet and extends his hand for her.

She narrows her eyes and takes it. "I seriously hate you sometimes." She watches as he gathers up the blanket.

He smiles at her and grabs her hand again. "Keep telling yourself that." He says teasingly and squeezes her hand in his as they make their way back inside.

* * *

"Ok, don't actually touch anything." Blair scrunches up her face as Is rests her arms against the table. She looks around uncomfortably. They're at the restaurant that Dan's been working at. Another day has passed and she misses him. This game is blowing up in her face so far.

"Why are we here if we're not eating, Blair?" Kati asks sassily from across the table. Blair stops her search and turns her head to glare at her.

"Don't ask inane questions, Kati." Blair crosses her arms and studies her. "You have had an awful attitude this summer."

"Oh, that's because you stole Dan Humphrey from….well, all of us." Is shrugs her shoulders.

"He was not Constance's school toy, Isabel." Blair says through clenched teeth. "Besides none of you had a real chance with Dan. Clearly." Blair smiles and tosses her hair over her shoulder. The kitchen door swings open and she sees Dan brushing past people hurriedly. She sits up a little straighter, moves her legs out from under the table and crosses them, and fluffs her hair. She wore her tightest, prettiest sundress for this mission. He said he'd jump this hurdle and pass this test, but, clearly, he needs some kind of encouragement. They haven't had sex yet and she's starting to get a little worried about the distance she forced upon them. He's about to breeze past her when he does a double take. His eyes lock on hers before they travel back down to her legs, make their way to her breasts, take a long pause when they land on her lips, and finally rest on her eyes again. He walks closer to her. She smirks happily as he does.

"It's a good thing you're already my girlfriend, Waldorf." He leans down to kiss her cheek. He cuts his eyes briefly to her minions. "Hi, girls." He smiles politely and they start their own posturing. If he notices he doesn't let on, as he smiles back at her.

She swings her leg lightly and smiles softly up at him. "Is that so, Humphrey?"

"It is." He moves even closer to her. "Otherwise I'd have to make some lame romantic comedy display of affection to get your attention."

"Who says you have my attention?" She furrows her brow and twirls one of her curls around her finger.

He laughs lightly and scans her body again with his eyes. "I have your attention." He says suggestively.

"Hmph." She frowns and turns away from him. He's about to win this round and she can't have that. "Well, not for much longer." She rises quickly and grabs her bag. "Come on." She looks at Kati and Is as she brushes by Dan.

"I'll see you later, baby." He calls playfully after her. She turns to glare at him on her way out. If you can't beat them…..leave.

* * *

Kati finally pulls up to her house that evening after a long day of catty comments and she's about to jump out of the car, anxious to see if Dan has made any progress, when she feels Kati's hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to look at her fair weather friend. "I know we haven't been as close this summer, but I still feel like I have to tell you if your life is about to blow up. Even if you are a sneaky bitch." Kati rolls her eyes dramatically.

Blair turns completely in the passenger seat and studies Kati. "What are you talking about?" For the first time in a long time, everything in her life is perfect. It's not exactly what she'd imagined a year ago, but it's what she wants now. She has Dan and she's the kind of happy that makes her feel like a child again. It threatens to spill out of her all of the time and she feels like she's always on the verge of laughter…..It occurs to her that that is not how her life usually goes. Not for long anyway. "Is this—Is this about Dan?" She licks her lips nervously and her heart pounds. It can't be. He's sweet and honest and loving…..He's Dan.

Kati glares at her and sighs in annoyance. "Not directly." Blair releases the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It scares her to realize that she loves him too much to have a poker face when it comes to him. She composes herself as she waits for Kati to tell her what it's actually about, but she remains silent.

"Kati, if you want to be on freshmen minion scouting, you're doing a great job of getting there." Blair says pointedly.

"That's just it, Blair." Kati smirks and turns in her seat to face Blair. Blair furrows her brow in confusion. "Whatever all of the girls at Constance may think of Dan Humphrey, none of the guys give two shits about him. None of the important ones anyway. That means your reign is about to be over."

Blair wants to laugh loudly at this girl who couldn't plot her way out of a straight line giving her power advice. "Oh, this is hilarious." She smiles wickedly. "I decide who's in power; not the boys." Kati crosses her arms. "For the record, misogyny is never a good look. Come to think of it, neither is jealousy." Blair says pointedly.

"This isn't about jealousy." Blair's eyes widen disbelievingly and Kati rolls her eyes. She leans closer to Blair. "You really think you can just dump Nate Archibald, _Nate Archibald_, for Dan Humphrey and not have any consequences?" She might have a point, but Blair doesn't even flinch. "You do, don't you?" Kati shakes her head. "Wake up, Blair. As sweet as Nate is, he won't like how this looks and he won't let it go easily. You've been making him look like a fool all summer and all last spring….He may not have been madly in love with you, but he does have pride."

Blair's jaw tightens at her words. Apparently, her relationship with Nate was a joke to everyone but her. She shakes it off. It doesn't matter anymore. "Nate isn't vindictive, Kati. I didn't do anything wrong anyway. I broke up with him before Dan and I started dating."

"Right." Kati scoffs loudly. "You're not the only one who's perceptive."

Blair narrows her eyes and leans closer to Kati. "Maybe I'm not. I am the only one who's able to do anything about what I see and hear though." She arches an eyebrow. "One wrong move, Kati, and you're finished."

Kati looks at Blair nervously. "I haven't done anything. Go ahead and try to banish me."

Blair can't help but laugh this time. "Kati. Come on." Blair's laughter subsides into a sweet smile. "Since when do I need facts to accomplish what I want?"

Kati's eyes flit nervously around her car. Blair can see she's weighing her options. She sets her mouth in a straight line before she addresses Blair in much sweeter tones. "I'm trying to help you. Nate and Chuck are home. They're coming here for the rest of the summer. Even if none of us say anything, it won't take Chuck Bass two seconds to figure out what's going on here; what's _been_ going on here."

How did Blair not know about them coming here? Her hand balls into a fist. She's an awful queen. Distracted by love and romance. She bites her lip. Isn't that what she's trying to protect right now though? She's better and smarter than all of them. None of them can or will best her. "I've never been concerned about Chuck. I'm certainly not going to start paying him any mind now." She's about to climb out of the car when she looks back at Kati one last time who looks like she's about to shake right out of her skin. "Relax, Kati. Nothing is going to come of any of this. Everything will be just as it was. Now that I know about what people are saying and those two coming here, I can keep it all under control." She smiles confidently. "You've made the best decision for yourself. No one is coming for my crown." No one would really dare.

"Blair, Nate won't stay single long. Who says his new girlfriend won't take over?" Kati bites her nail when she finishes speaking.

"My power was not earned on my back, Kati. It's not going anywhere because Nate decides to date some popular sophomore." Blair says dismissively.

"What if it's not a popular sophomore? What if it's someone who had just as much power as you at one point? Maybe…..Maybe even more power." Kati says quickly and looks like she regrets the comments immediately. Serena. Blair is not an idiot. She knows what people said about Nate and Serena. She knows what she saw with her own eyes. She also knows that two of the most important people in the world would never have done that to her. They just wouldn't. Then she never thought Serena would outright abandon her either. She brushes the thoughts aside. It's all ancient history now anyway.

Blair looks down at the floor for a moment before she looks back at Kati confidently. "Serena is gone. I'm not worrying about ghosts who could never keep up with me." With that, she finally leaves Kati's car.

* * *

She gets in her house and sits on her sofa in a concerned daze. She doesn't know what to do with any of that information. She doesn't know if she should do anything with that information. Her wheels are starting to turn and spiral when a knock at the door interrupts her. She knows it's him. She jumps up and moves to open the door quickly. "Dan." She sighs out when she sees him standing on her porch and throws her arms around him. He laughs lightly as the force of it nearly knocks him over.

His arms tighten around her. "Hello to you too." He teases quietly.

She pulls back and smiles brightly at him. "You have perfect timing." She kisses him. She grabs his hands and tugs him inside. She hugs him again once they're inside.

He runs a hand through her hair. "Hey, are you ok?" He kisses the top of her head.

"Yes." She kisses him again, more gently. When she opens her eyes and looks at him, she realizes that she always knew this was a risk in one way or another. It's one she chose to take. She trusts him and loves him and she knows in her heart that he's worth it. She's Blair Waldorf though. No one, including Nate, Chuck, and even Serena, are getting in her way. She'll have Dan and she'll keep everything else she has too.

"You're lying to me." He narrows his eyes. "If I have to be honest and whine about my mom to you then you have to be honest too." He moves her hair back from her face and kisses her cheek.

She sighs. "Kati was just talking nonsense earlier." She runs her fingers over the collar of his t-shirt and she hits his skin. It feels so good under her fingertips. She curls her fingers around the collar and tugs it down. She presses her lips against his skin. She hears him suck in a breath and she feels his hands grip her back tighter. His reactions encourage her to continue kissing his skin, along his neck until she reaches his jaw where she presses more kisses. She's about to kiss his lips when he pulls back suddenly. She frowns at him.

He smiles boyishly. "Nonsense?" He rubs his hands over her back and it's so distracting.

Her eyes shut for a moment. "I honestly don't care about her or anything else." She opens her eyes to find his on her. She cups the side of his face and kisses him. "I saw you…." She takes a moment to collect herself. "I saw you and that was it. I just wanted to be with you." She smiles softly as she repeats his words.

He smiles warmly before he leans in to kiss her. "You sure you're ok?" He presses his forehead against hers.

"Yes." She means it. She pulls away and looks around the room nervously. "I don't think I realized it before, but you calm me." She shrugs and smiles at him.

His eyes widen playfully. "Are you saying I'm your center?"

She doesn't take the bait. Instead, she holds his gaze and nods. "You're my peace."

"Blair." His breath hitches and he takes her face in his hands. He kisses her deeply and slowly. She feels every inch of her melting at the contact. She still needs more. She steps even closer to him and grips his waist.

She stops kissing him and looks up at him. "The bedroom's up the stairs." She says breathlessly and slides a hand under his t-shirt to caress his skin.

He swallows hard. "I have this whole really cheesy thing planned for you." His eyes meet hers tentatively.

Her lips twitch upward. "For tonight?" She kisses him again. She can't help herself.

"Mmmm, no. Not tonight." He goes to kiss her back, but she's already pulled away. He furrows his brow.

"Dan, all I need is us. Why do you keep trying to make it about a moment?" She steps out of his arms.

He takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I actually have your attention. I want it. Desperately." He moves to where she's standing at the base of the stairs and cups her cheek. "Either way, you have mine. Always." He presses his lips to hers.

She rolls her eyes before she smiles up at him dreamily. "You know you have my attention, Humphrey."

"I posture and I joke, but I'm keenly aware of how out of my league you are." He says quietly. "I mean I'm confident in who I am and all of that, don't get me wrong. I just—I still can't believe that you're with me. I want you to know how much I appreciate you. I want you to feel loved. Because I do." He nods his head slowly. "Love and appreciate you. Everything about you. I don't ever want you to think that I'm taking you for granted and with everything that's happened over the past few days, I thought you might have been starting to feel that way." He locks his eyes on hers and grips her hips. "I love you." He whispers seriously.

She's speechless for a moment as she watches him and lets his words sink in. "I don't think I'm out of your league. You're cultured and intelligent and I'm sure if you'd ever let me read anything you're always writing, I'd discover that you're very talented as well. Not to mention you're incredibly handsome." She trails her fingers over his jaw.

He takes in a deep breath before he kisses her gently. "So, the fact that I'm from Brooklyn…" He narrows his eyes playfully.

She groans. "I suppose it's a testament to your resilience that you were able to rise above such adversity."

He smirks and nods his head. "That's better."

She smooths her hand over his shoulder. "Honestly, I just think we're right for each other, Dan, and, somehow, amazingly, we found it out." She looks up at him with wide, happy eyes. He laughs breathlessly, shyly and she leans in to kiss him. "And, just so you know, the boy who was in my league or whatever was never like this with me. I think that says it all." She tells him honestly.

"Blair…." He whispers just before their lips touch. His hands cradle her face carefully. She moans into his mouth as he deepens the kiss. She spreads her fingers out over his shoulder blades. She can feel the muscle and tension through his t-shirt. They both need this.

She breaks away from him and opens her eyes to find he's staring at her. He slides a hand down to her neck. She leans into his hand still cupping her cheek tenderly. "I think it's time." She feels it everywhere.

"I want it to be special." He whispers and locks his eyes on hers. She's pretty sure her heart has actually melted in her chest. He's so open and free with her. She's so used to pretense and show. She's never known anyone so genuine. He doesn't even have to speak sometimes. The look in his eyes says it all.

She brings a hand to his cheek and hopes he sees everything in her eyes that she sees in his. "It will be special." She kisses him sweetly. "It's us. I don't see how it could be anything else."

He grins and leans his body back into hers. "I think you've caught my saccharine tendencies." She can't help but laugh. He threads his fingers through her hair and kisses her. His kisses grow more intense and she slides her hands under his t-shirt. "Mmmm, where's the bedroom?" He breaks away roughly and looks at her with dark eyes. She bites her lip and grabs his hand to lead him up the stairs. When they get to her room, they quickly press against each other again. Her hands slide back under his t-shirt and smooth over the skin of his back. She gently sinks her nails into his skin. He grips her hair hard and moves a hand to slide up her dress, against her thigh as his lips move against hers.

"More." She breaks away and looks at him through hooded lids. "I want more." She kisses him again and starts to slide his t-shirt up his body. He stops kissing her and lets her take it off. He slides his hand further up her thigh until he hits her hip. He sucks in a breath and smooths his thumb over her skin. The movement hypnotizes her.

He kisses her messily and works his hands under dress. They trace over her stomach and hips. Her hands run down his waist and trail into his shorts. She rests them teasingly against his lower back, fingers grazing his ass. He stops kissing her abruptly. He eyes her. "Are you sure about this?" He pulls away from her slightly.

She hates the loss of contact and leans her body into his. "Yes." She murmurs as their lips connect. He moans into her mouth and one of his hands clumsily moves over her dress. She breaks away. "Really? You can't find the zipper?" She smirks playfully as she guides his hand to the zipper on the side. "Of all people…." She shakes her head with mock reproach. He laughs lightly and rests his forehead against her temple.

"I love you." He breathes out against her cheek as his hand slides her zipper down. He kisses her cheek before pulling away. They lock eyes and both slide her dress down her body until it pools around her feet. The corner of his lips tug up appreciatively. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her chastely. He presses his forehead to hers and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Be honest." He kisses her forehead and withdraws to look at her. "Have you always been this averse to underwear?"

She laughs and presses against him. She feels him hard against her and she revels in this moment. She arches an eyebrow as she looks up at him. "It's summer; don't let it go to your head, Humphrey."

He bites his lip. "I have a feeling you'll never let that happen." His hands slide along her body appreciatively. She tilts her head back and pouts her lips, waiting for his kiss. He obliges and lifts her so her legs wrap around him. His tongue slides perfectly against hers.

"Mmmm, I might." She whispers when she breaks away from his kiss. He smiles and kisses her chastely. He walks them to the bed and lays her gently on it. He takes his wallet out of his pocket and tosses a condom on the nightstand. She bites her lip when their eyes meet. She watches as he slides his shorts and boxers off. Her heart pounds with anticipation and she gets that feeling between her legs that she always gets when she sees him like this. He crawls over her and settles between her legs. She instinctively wraps them around him tight, keeping him close. She doesn't feel an ounce of nerves, but she can feel them radiating off of him. She strokes his hair and smiles warmly as his eyes seek hers. She tugs him closer so she can kiss him. It's all heavy breathing and hips starting to rock and stroking. She can tell he's getting lost in them. She breaks away and smirks. Her fingers graze his jaw. "Be honest." His eyes light up and he cups her breast roughly. Banter has quickly become their favorite foreplay. "Were you envisioning candles and rose petals and Celine Dion playing in the background?"

He laughs and kisses her. "You would start with me at a time like this." He presses closer to her somehow. "I won't tell you which two are correct. I'm still planning to romance your pants off one of these days."

She can feel her skin heat up and she trails a hand up the back of his head. "I like this better. Just us..." She kisses him. "It's all we need."

"Mmmm." He moans his distracted agreement as his lips begin to explore her body. She arches against him and buries her fingers in his hair when he kisses across her chest slowly. When he reaches her breasts, her heart pounds with delight. She can't help the soft moans and whimpers that he elicits as he continues kissing and licking her body.

"Dan!" She calls out when he reaches her center and she feels his tongue dip into her. Her fingers grip at the sheets and her hips buck. She's losing the delicate hold she has on her control right now. She says his name warningly as his tongue slides along her center. She moans restlessly as he sits up and runs his hands over her legs. He leaves hot, open kisses along her thigh. This is good, too good. "Oh." She says breathlessly and his eyes dart to hers. He moves over her slowly and smiles down at her. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him hard. It helps her re-focus for a few minutes, but it's not long before she needs more from him. "Dan…" She says softly and locks her eyes on his. She wants to be as close and connected to him as possible. She trails her fingertips along his back.

"I know." He nods before he kisses her. "God, I know." He's breathless as he watches her for a moment. He reaches for the condom on the nightstand and her hands shake with anticipation as she watches him put it on. She wants him so much. She's never felt anything even close to this before. It's like he's all she can see or think about right now. She loves how consuming it is.

He's shaking as he positions himself at her entrance. She runs her hands over his back soothingly and takes a deep breath. She kisses him and he gets lost in it for a moment, but he jerks away suddenly. He's watching her so intently, but hasn't made a move to come inside her. The sun is hanging lower in the sky, but it's still light outside and she can see everything from his nervous eyes to his shaking hands. "Dan, are you ok? You're shaking…." She says quietly.

"Yeah." He laughs a nervous, quiet laugh and her heart flips. She brings a hand to his cheek and kisses him. "I just—I've never done this before. Not like this I mean." She furrows her brow and continues stroking his skin. "I've never been in love before. I've never made love I guess." He clears his throat and shakes his head. He leans in to kiss her again, but she stops him for a moment and watches his eyes.

She smiles softly. "We're in this together." She slides a hand down his arm and seeks out his hand. She intertwines their fingers and looks up at him. "I love you so much."

He nods his head and kisses her deeply. She moans into it and wraps her legs around him tight. "I love you." He whispers against her lips and rests his forehead against hers. He eases into her and their eyes lock. She gasps out in a mix of surprised pleasure and pain. He pauses and kisses her softly. "Are you ok?" She takes a deep breath and nods. She slides her hand down his neck to his shoulder and grips him tight. He moves their hands back and adjusts against her. He's even closer to her and he groans as he finishes sliding into her. "Blair….." He trails off as his eyes shut. He's still shaking as he rocks against her gently. She feels like this is someone else's experience. There's pain and surreal pleasure at times. He looks back at her and she can't catch her breath. She feels like she's getting lost in everything. He watches her for a moment before he leans in quickly and kisses her. It grounds her immediately. She thinks she can feel his heart beating fast and strong against her chest. Maybe it's hers. She smiles into their kiss when she realizes she can't tell them apart any longer.

* * *

Her eyes open slowly and she realizes it's darker outside now than it was when she fell asleep. It wasn't long after they finished that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She feels Dan pressed against her and his thumb is stroking her stomach. She sighs and he stills his movement. "I didn't want you to stop." She says quietly and he tilts his head back in surprise.

"You're awake." He says happily and adjusts so he's leaning over her. He cups her cheek and kisses her. He lays on his side, facing her and she mirrors the action. He takes her hands in his and kisses them. They watch each other for a moment and she can't help but think of earlier. She feels her skin heat up and she moves closer to him. He lets go of one of her hands and rests a hand against her hip. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly, nervously.

She smiles to herself and intertwines their legs. She takes a deep breath. "Appreciated and loved." She says lightly. It's not what he meant, but it's all she can really think about right now.

He laughs lightly and slides his foot along her calf. "I told you I was good." He says teasingly and kisses her forehead.

"Oh God." She groans and hooks an arm over his waist to pull herself even closer to him. "I really—" He rests a hand over her mouth and she laughs in surprise.

"Let me guess: You really _love_ me?" He withdraws his hand from her mouth and replaces it with his lips. He stays close to her and runs a hand through her hair.

"Yessss, Humphrey." She says defeatedly. She sighs. "Almost as much as I hate you." She giggles when she hears his shocked gasp. He rises to his elbow and pushes her onto her back. He rests against her and kisses her deeply. She moans and wraps her legs around him.

He pins her wrists beside her head and smiles down at her. "I think I'm a masochist because that only makes me love you more." He teases before he leans down to kiss her again. She laughs against his lips and he frees her wrists as he lays beside her again. His hand trails easily along her body and he rests his head beside hers on her pillow. She feels his lips press against her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed at the contact.

She turns her head so she can look at him. She swallows hard. "I'm so in love with you, Humphrey." She kisses him chastely.

He smiles and runs his hand up her side more carefully. He presses his lips against hers again. "I'm so in love with you too, Waldorf." He says quietly. She nods and rolls onto her side so she can curl into him. She hears a breathless, short laugh as he wraps his arms around her. She closes her eyes and feels sleep pulling her in again. Everything is so perfect. She loves it.


End file.
